Klaine My Way (A High School Story)
by ChloeTheWarblercrisscolfer
Summary: Basically, my take on how I wanted the Klaine relationship to be. It takes place in McKinley, during Season 1,2,3 and possibly four, five and six. This is them in high school, and will possibly do a follow on in the future of their futures. T for now, possibly a little bit of M in the future...
1. Chapter 1

Klaine My Way

 **Hey Guys! This is my new fanfiction called Klaine My Way! This is solely a Klaine centred fic with everything we need to get through our miserable lives, our huge manifest destiny of Klaine! This is a story of how they met. And how their relationship progresses on from there. BTW Blaine never went to Dalton, he transferred to McKinley. The story is hopefully going to be my take on episodes from Season 1, 2, 3, and possibly 4 and 5. And I think when it comes to an end, then we will include series 6. I hope you enjoy this as I have some very good ideas and feelings about it, so here we are peeps, Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1: Pilot/First Kiss**

Kurt Hummel arrived at school at 8:20 that morning, he checked himself in the mirror one more time, straightened his Cheerio uniform and went to join his friends at the dumpsters. By the wall he saw his three best friends, Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"Hey girls," he greeted, slumping against the wall with them.

"Hey Kurt, how was your weekend?" Quinn smiled, this was usually how their conversations would go on a Monday morning.

"Not too bad. Helped my little sister learn her piece for her piano recital and helping Dad around the shop, usual stuff. What about you?" he responded.

"Well, we had a new family move onto our street, so Mum insisted that we go and see them, and they were really nice, so we helped them unpack boxes and showed them around the neighbourhood. They have a son who is starting here today," the blond explained, flipping her hair out of her face.

Kurt just nodded along, and the four joined in with the jocks, who were currently picking up nerds on their way into school and throwing them into the bins.

"Hey guys, you're all looking good today," Noah Puckerman told them, winking and throwing his arm around Quinn.

"We always look good Puck, what's your excuse?" Santana quipped, noticing the boy actually looked clean today.

"Heard we were getting a new kid in today, either he's gonna be joining these lot, lounging around in the rubbish," he pointed to the bins, where some of the boys were trying to climb out; "or he will be stood with us laughing at them," Puck explained.

"What if he's inbetween? Then your plan will be ruined," Britt piped in.

"Then I'll welcome him with a slushee facial every day of his high school life," he answered, as if it were obvious.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh Puck?" Quinn asked her boyfriend.

"Nah babe, it will do him good, toughen him up for later life. All about the greater good, me," he grinned, and started making out with Quinn, not like Kurt needed to see that.

"Hey girls, Kurt," Mike greeted, as he scooped Brittany up in his arms.

"Hey Mike, Matt," he smiled back, watching as his two friends were being hugged by their boyfriends. Kurt always felt like the extra wheel, and not like a third wheel, but a seventh wheel!

More often than not, all the girls were with their boyfriends, and Kurt would tag along coz he didn't want to be left alone. _"Maybe this new kid might change it all?"_ he thought to himself. Even if he wasn't gay or alarmingly beautiful, at least he would have a friend when his were all making out.

The bell rang, and the jocks and cheerleaders were about to head inside, when a silver Mercedes entered the car park. It was one of the nicest cars Kurt had ever seen, and since he worked with them, he had seen a lot of cars.

The group stopped and just stared at the vehicle, which was currently being placed into park.

"Is that the new kid?" Santana asked Quinn, and she nodded. Kurt was eager to see the new boy, so he stood on the stairs, waiting to get a first glimpse of him. Then he looked around and realised, they weren't the only ones who were waiting for the new arrival to get out of his car; it was like he was a movie star or something…

Blaine sat in his car, debating whether to get out or not. He knew when he had chosen the Merc that morning that he was bound to get attention. It's not as if a public school had that many nice cars in them, however he had noticed a nice white BMW parked next to a sleek black Navigator.

Blaine had then realised he had gathered quite a crowd now, and they were congregating on the front stairs, and decided to brave it. He slid out of his car gracefully, with his new leather Marc Jacobs bag on his shoulder, and walked out where everyone could see him.

Kurt nearly gasped when he saw the new boy. He was beautiful… He had nice tanned skin, and gorgeous black hair that was cemented down with gel. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of his well sculpted body, under a tight black t-shirt, and tight, black, skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination. The boy had bright golden eyes, and a warm, welcoming smile which could make anybody and everybody melt.

Kurt deemed the boy physically flawless and God-like. But all it would take to ruin it would be if he spoke with a high voice, Kurt called it the 'David Beckham effect.' But for now, Kurt was happy with a picture of him in his mind.

Santana pulled Kurt from the world of perfection, as she dragged him down the stairs.

"Geez Kurt. Could you make it more obvious? You don't wanna scare him away," she hissed. Kurt normally wouldn't take that off Santana, but he knew she was right, so he just kept his head down.

Blaine made his way from his car and walked up to the school. And on the stone steps, he saw the most gorgeous creature. A boy of pale, porcelain skin, perfectly quoifed coffee coloured hair, and stunning features which completed his beautiful face. And he was wearing a uniform!

Blaine didn't want to make it obvious, but this boy was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, ever!

He then saw him being pulled down the stairs by a Latina girl in the same uniform except wearing a skirt. Blaine realised he was a cheerleader! Blaine was a sucker for uniforms, especially when the people in them were as beautiful as the boy.

This was going to be a good school year, he could feel it!

Before Kurt knew it, he was being dragged into school by his girls, who were probably going to make fun of Rachel Berry's ridiculous outfit that she had chosen for the day. And sure enough, they saw her at her locker wearing a bright blue pant suit!

"Hey dwarf, loving the pant suit!" Santana yelled down the hallway, causing a laugh to stir up in the corridor. Rachel's face turned sad, and this just fuelled their fire.

"Was 'GAP for kids' closed this morning when you realised you had worn all your reindeer sweaters and granny tights?" Quinn threw in, they had all cornered her against her locker. Kurt could see that what she was wearing was a crime against fashion, so Rachel can't really complain about getting picked on, wearing that, she was asking for it.

"Did you rip that suit from your dead grandmother's corpse?" Brittany asked, actually serious. This made the hall howl with laughter, and Rachel looked so offended that she stormed off in a huff, right into Azimio's slushee. Even Kurt couldn't hide a laugh, when he saw all the dripping red, cold ice, drip over her face and onto her hideous outfit.

"Well done Azimio, I think you actually improved her outfit," Kurt laughed. Azimio high-fived him and they all stalked off to class, sniggering.

Kurt and Quinn arrived to English on time, and sat down at their usual desks. Quinn was still laughing about Rachel getting slushied, and Kurt was getting his pen and notebook out. The bell then went, and Mrs Clarkson was beginning to go on and on and on about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, the play they were studying that term.

The copies were being given out, when a handsome face appeared in the doorway. "Never has a doorframe been more attractive," Kurt gasped under his breath, so only Quinn heard him, and she broke into a fit of giggles.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost," his beautiful voice spoke.

 _"Not the David Beckham effect, not the David Beckham effect!"_ Kurt cheered to himself.

Mrs Clarkson gave him the once over. "Mr Anderson I presume?" she questioned.

"Yes that's me. Blaine Anderson," he told her with a grin on his face, he was determined to make a good first impression.

"Well, do you know anyone in here? We tend to work in groups a lot and that just makes it easier for me," she asked him. Blaine quickly scanned the classroom and saw Quinn, red from laughing at Kurt.

"I know Quinn, Miss," he pointed out.

"Is that okay if he works with you, Miss Fabray and Mr Hummel?" Blaine looked up again, and saw the boy she was addressing was the beautiful one from the stairs, and Blaine quickly got excited.

"Of course Miss," Quinn answered, as she didn't trust anything that would come out of Kurt's mouth. Mrs Clarkson waved her hand, and Blaine went to sit next to Quinn. But then he saw the porcelain boy next to her, so went to the other side of him, he didn't want to interrupt their thing. Blaine quickly dumped his bag under the desk, and got his things out, Kurt and Quinn began whispering as he did so.

Blaine was nervous, he would admit. Not only was he in a new school where he hardly knew anyone, he was sat in an English class next to a beautiful boy, whom he would undoubtedly be working with. This was good.

When he looked back up, he saw the boy looking at him, and smiling, good sign.

"Hi. My name is Blaine Anderson," Blaine introduced a little too formally, outstretching his hand.

"Kurt Hummel," he smiled, gripping Blaine's hand tightly.

 _"Kurt, even his name was perfect!"_ Blaine sighed.

They were just staring at each other for what felt like hours, when Quinn tapped Kurt on the shoulder. "What?" he hissed.

"You're still holding his hand," she hissed back.

Kurt quickly retracted his hand and blushed heavily, Blaine just smiled adorably.

"So Kurt, what are we doing?" he asked him, smiling.

"Romeo and Juliet," he managed to squeak out not so subtly.

"One of my favourites," Blaine declared.

Blaine was over the moon, he was sat next to a beautiful boy reading one of the greatest love stories of all time, plus he had read the play recently and hoped he wouldn't have to do too much.

"You've read it before?" Kurt asked, glad to know someone in his group could do his work for him.

"Yes, many times. Always dreamed about having my own Romeo when I was little," Blaine answered, not cautious about what he was saying.

"Don't you mean a Juliet?" Quinn cut in.

"No, I meant Romeo," he answered confidently. He had probably blown his high school career by saying that, but he'd see.

Kurt was elated that Blaine was gay, he was so happy, it wouldn't just end up like one of those weird crushes, he was actually gay, and now a crush on him wouldn't be weird, unless Quinn made it weird.

"Kurt has too, except the whole dying part and having sex at fourteen," she added. And there she went making it weird. "Santana and I have a bet that you'll still be a virgin by the time you're twenty five," she threw in. Kurt blushed brilliantly and slapped her in the arm.

Kurt noticed that Blaine looked uncomfortable, but he kept quiet.

"I hate you," Kurt snarled at his supposed best friend.

"No you don't, you love me, and I may have just got you a boyfriend," Quinn defended. It was awkward because Blaine could hear everything they were saying.

"Mr Hummel, since you are so busy talking about the work, perhaps you could recite, the verse we were just talking about?" Mrs Clarkson called him out.

 _"God she can be a bitch at times,"_ Kurt thought to himself. Kurt went wide eyed, when Blaine saved him. Blaine was quickly scribbling something down on a piece of paper, and pushed it in front of Kurt to read. "Two households both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break new mutiny, from forth the fatal loins of these two foes, star-cross'd lovers take their life," Kurt recited.

Mrs Clarkson looked half pleased, and just told him to get on with the lesson. Kurt shot Blaine a look of thanks, and Blaine squeezed his hand in conformation. Kurt was surprised that Blaine would risk a move such as that in a classroom, but Kurt went with it.

By the end of the lesson, Kurt believed he and Blaine were firm friends, and were talking about everything from Broadway and musicals, to Blaine's love of rugby and bowties. It was great to have a guy like Blaine around, coz it meant that Kurt was not alone anymore.

The bell went, and Kurt told Blaine that he had a free period, and learned that Blaine had the same. So they bid farewell to Quinn who had Science, and they went to sit in an empty classroom.

"Thanks for not ditching me, I don't know what I would have done if you had gone off with Quinn," Blaine thanked.

"It's okay, I have the free hour anyway, so I would have ended up spending it with Edith the librarian," Kurt laughed.

"Well, I'm sure Edith is lovely, but bye, bye Edith, coz you have me now," Blaine chuckled, acting like a child. Kurt smiled genuinely and just laid back on the table.

Blaine was dying to ask Kurt about the cheerleading, he couldn't help it.

"So what's this uniform then?" Blaine asked, gesturing to Kurt's body.

"Cheerio's, it's McKinley's cheerleading team," Kurt told him, stretching, and Blaine just gaped.

Kurt just laughed.

"It's okay. You are not the only one to react like that to seeing a male cheerleader," he assured him.

"No, no it's not that. Just the fact that when you stretched, your shirt rode up," Blaine coughed, blushing.

"Oh, sorry. That's embarrassing. I won't stretch anymore then," Kurt muttered.

"So, who do you cheer for?" Blaine enquired.

"Mostly the rugby team, but Sue sometimes makes us perform at pep rallies and stuff. We also do competitions every term," Kurt explained.

"Cool. Do you think the rugby team has any openings?" Blaine wondered.

"I dunno, but I can ask Puck if you want?" he asked.

"Puck?" Blaine repeated, the name intimidating him.

"Yeah, he's the co-captain and the left winger person. He's the tall guy with a mohawk and letterman jacket. He's also Quinn's boyfriend," Kurt described.

"Oh yeah. He was throwing those kids in the dumpsters this morning right?" Blaine remembered.

"Yeah, he does it every morning, just to remind them that we are the top of the food chain, and they're the measly bottom feeders or something like that. I don't really go for it, but I just find it easier to keep my mouth shut and say witty things at the right time," he explained.

Blaine chuckled.

"Doesn't sound like a bad deal to be honest. At least you're popular, I saw a boy earlier get a slushee thrown in his face! I've never heard of such a thing," Blaine told him, shocked.

"They're the main equipment here, slushee's I mean. They're only like fifty pence, so jocks are willing to pay that in order to bestow humiliation upon the target. People complain about it of course, people have to take showers and are then late to lessons, I've heard a few people bring changes of clothes just in case, and it can cause bad irritation to the skin. It's just the principal is the stupidest guy I've ever met, he only cares about the rugby and Cheerio's, I know that's a good thing, but not everybody has that option, and apparently getting rid of the slushee machine is a ridiculous idea, because you get at least half a dozen jocks, buying five or six slushee's a day," Kurt ranted, and took a breath.

Blaine just smiled.

"Sounds like you know what you're talking about, and it's a good thing that you don't like picking on people, it shows you're a good person, and that's all a person can really ask of another," Blaine comforted, smiling gently. Kurt smiled back and blushed.

Then the door opened and Mr Schuester came in.

"Oh hi Kurt, you okay?" the curly haired man asked, before placing his bag on the desk.

"Yeah, fine Mr Schue," Kurt answered. He never had the teacher before because he didn't take Spanish, but he plays basketball with Sue during the week, and Kurt was the only Cheerio that cheers for him when he scores.

"Sorry, I don't know who you are. Are you new?" he turned to Blaine.

"Oh yeah. My name's Blaine Anderson, sir. Transferred here today actually," Blaine told him.

"Cool, where from?" the man asked.

"Los Angeles, my dad got a new job opportunity out here," he explained.

This was the first Kurt heard of L.A.

"You're from L.A? Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt gasped.

"Never came up. But I suppose we better get out of your way, nice to meet you sir," Blaine dragged Kurt along.

"Oh it's Mr Schuester Blaine," he waved. "Oh guys, wait!" and they turned around, to see the teacher right behind them. "You two wouldn't be interested in joining Glee Club would you?" he asked them.

"Glee Club? Doesn't that perv Mr Ryerson run it?" Kurt asked, uncertain.

"He did, not anymore. Figgins fired him. So I've decided to take it up, and so far we've only had four sign up, and one of them is the boy in the wheelchair, Artie. We really need a male lead to keep up with Rachel," Mr Schue explained, Kurt was actually thinking about it too, then that wretched name came up.

"Erm, no thanks Mr Schue, I would but Coach Sue would have my throat," Kurt apologised. Mr Schuester looked really upset, and looked hopefully to Blaine.

"I can't sing, I'm sorry," Blaine thought of quickly, even though he knew it was a damn lie.

"Oh, thanks anyway guys," he waved them off.

As soon as they were far away enough, they were near the gym.

"That was close, I feel bad for the guy, but I am not singing back up for Rachel effing Berry," Kurt groaned.

"Why, who's Rachel Berry?" Blaine asked.

"She's a dwarf who manages to dress like a grandmother and a toddler at the same time, she has a huge nose, huge ego and attitude to back it up. She can sing, I'll give her that, but she is one of the most intolerable human beings I've ever met," Kurt complained.

"She can't be that bad," Blaine defended her, even though he didn't know her.

"Oh she is. I am not wasting my talents on her, not when I can showcase them in Cheerio's performances. Sue may be horrible, but she knows what I can do," he told him.

"Fair enough. Could you show me where the gym is Kurt please?" Blaine asked him politely.

"Yeah, sure. Through here," and Kurt led him into the locker room.

"Do you know where the coach will be? I want to ask if I could try out," Blaine said.

"Coach Beiste is probably out on the field, she'll be shouting at the freshmen class," Kurt supposed.

"Beast? She?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yes, her name is Shannon B.E.I.S.T.E, but she's the best rugby coach in the state apparently, she turned the squad from winning maybe a game a year, to winning every game every year. She's lovely, and harmless," Kurt explained.

Then she walked through the door as if on cue, and made her way through the sea of red lockers. Kurt nudged Blaine, and he went to her, Kurt was sure he could see him visibly shaking.

"Coach Beiste?" Blaine asked timidly.

"That's me. What do you want punkin? Don't think I've seen you round here before?" she asked kindly, and Kurt could see Blaine visibly sigh with relief.

"My name is Blaine Anderson, I only transferred today. I was wondering if you had any spaces on the rugby team?" Blaine wondered.

"We do, yeah. One of my wings gone out coz he busted his shin bone up, you any good?" she asked hopefully.

"I think I am. I used to play when I lived in L.A, and really enjoyed it, and I was right wing," he told her.

"L.A huh? Well, supposing you can play, I'd have to try you out first. You free after school?" she enquired.

"Yeah," Blaine answered almost too quickly.

"Meet me out on the field in your track stuff at three, if you can do my drills, you're in," she chuckled, and clapped him on the back, smiling fondly at him.

"That's great news Blaine, I hope you get on the team," Kurt congratulated, with a small hug. They lingered a little too long, and the bell went. They both blushed with a goodbye to each other, and went off to their respective classes; Kurt sneaking a look at Blaine's ass when he turned around.

Three o' clock came, and Blaine was out on the field, ready for his try out. The rest of the team were there too, in full uniform, waiting to see if he was good enough, some of them staring at him, like he was an appetiser.

Coach Beiste told him to do two laps, and he managed to do it in exactly two minutes, barely out of breath. He was eager to proceed, and Coach could see that, and she liked the kid, his enthusiasm was refreshing. She put him through some wind sprints, push ups, sit ups, and got him to try and tackle various sized guys on the team; all he managed to do perfectly except Karofsky, coz he's a big guy.

Puck was beginning to watch him now, and could see he was good, he got the attention of most of the other guys as well, including Mike and Matt who were smiling at him, and could clearly see how good he was. Mike and Matt were determined to make a great friend out of him.

After all the drills were done, and Coach deemed him good enough to be put in the squad, they started training as a team.

Blaine was getting to know some of the guys, and could see they were nice, good guys; quite the opposite of some of the jocks he had previously met. The only one he wasn't sure on was Karofsky, he seemed to look at him funny, but then joke and laugh with him and the rest of the team, he was an odd one. Blaine had seen him do a run, and could tell he wasn't a big team player, he played for his own benefit, no one else's.

About half way through training, the cheerleaders came onto the field, and all the guys were wolf whistling their girls, or girls they liked the look of. But Blaine had his eyes on Kurt, and Kurt only. No other girl or guy could compare, and all Blaine could do was stare at him, wide eyed, watching him warm up.

Puck brought him out of the world of Kurt, and began to talk to him about plays and stuff, when he noticed he didn't have all of Blaine's attention. Puck looked to where he was staring, and saw him looking at Kurt who was bending over and stretching his back.

"You want him Anderson?" he teased Blaine.

"What, no. Of course not. I'm not gay," Blaine started quickly, turning his head away.

"Yeah you are," he said simply. "And you do want him. To be honest, he's a good looking guy, and if I were gay, I'd want him too. So I am not going to tell anyone you're gay, coz I'm not like that, that's your decision. But I am going to make sure you get with Kurt," Puck told him firmly.

"How did you know?" Blaine asked him, looking a little scared that it was obvious.

"Dunno really. You just have a certain… quality, plus you wear that posh body spray and practically undress Kurt with your eyes, I ain't stupid. Just a word of warning, watch out for Karofsky. He's had his eyes on Kurt since middle school, but I don't know why he's a complete dick to him. Anyway, I just don't think he'll be happy if the new guy swoops in and takes Kurt. So if you really want Kurt, you might have to be prepared to fight for him, and I mean that literally. I don't think Karofsky has ever come across a problem he hasn't wanted to punch, and the next problem might be you," Puck explained, slight worry wavering in his eyes. He loved Kurt like a brother, and even though he just met Blaine, he could see he was a good guy, and would never hurt Kurt.

"Thanks for the warning Puck, that was cool," Blaine patted his shoulder and went over to the talk that Beiste was giving.

After practice, Blaine went to go change and get a shower, whilst in there, Coach gave him his new letterman jacket. He was mega proud of it and put it on as he went to the bleachers to get the last of his stuff. However, when he came out, he wasn't expecting to see Karofsky and Kurt shouting at each other under the bleachers.

Blaine was worried, worried for Kurt, and especially worried that Karofsky might hurt him. Blaine was going to interrupt, but heeded Puck's warning, so decided to hide near the bleachers, watching them argue. Technically he wasn't spying, he did actually want to talk to Kurt, but he couldn't just walk away, knowing Kurt might be in danger.

This carried on for about five minutes, then it all went quiet for a second. Blaine moved forward slightly, and saw Karofsky was kissing Kurt!

Kurt was flailing his arms, and trying to push him off him, until he finally managed to, and they started arguing again.

Blaine hid away again, and heard Kurt shout; "don't you dare come near me again!" Blaine was happy and proud that Kurt was strong enough to do that, and he admired him.

Seconds later, Blaine could hear the gravel under foot moving, and looked up to see Karofsky stumbling away, out of sight.

Blaine let Kurt have a minute to himself before showing his face.

"Hey," Blaine greeted softly. Blaine saw that Kurt was crying, and before he thought about anything, enveloped him in a tight hug. Kurt just bawled into Blaine's new letterman jacket, and wrapped his arms securely around Blaine's waist.

They stood there for ages, Blaine just letting Kurt cry it out. After all, Karofsky had just forcibly kissed him.

Kurt pulled back a bit and rubbed at his face, his skin coming out in pink blotches. "Sorry for that, I think I should probably explain what-" he started.

"I saw what Karofsky did. I was going to come and help when I saw you pushing him, but I didn't want to make things worse for you. Then I heard you shouting at him, and him walking away. I'm sorry I didn't come and help you," Blaine apologised, his eyes getting a little watery too.

"You did. You came to me when I needed someone, and I'm sorry you had to see that," Kurt gushed, his face slowly turning back to normal.

He wiped a stray tear off of Blaine's cheek and hugged him again.

"Thank you," Kurt said simply.

"No problem," Blaine answered back.

"So you got on the team then?" Kurt quirked, smiling, as he patted his new jacket.

"Yeah. Lot easier than I thought actually. Some really good guys on the team. Puck seems cool, and Mike and Matt seem real nice too," Blaine rattled off.

"They're in my group of friends, so if you want to start hanging out with us, you're welcome to," Kurt offered.

"Thanks. Might have to take you up on that," Blaine smiled goofily.

Kurt laughed, _"his laugh is beautiful"_ Blaine thought to himself.

"So shall we walk back to the parking lot?" Kurt suggested. Blaine nodded and walked beside Kurt all the way to his car, turns out his was the black Navigator he saw on the way in. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kurt smiled.

"You will," and Blaine started to walk to his car.

Then Kurt felt brave and called his name, as Blaine span around, he felt his lips on Kurt's soft ones.

The kiss was chaste, and new and magical. Their lips danced together, just feeling like they were the only people on the planet.

Kurt pulled back after a while, and Blaine chased him, sneaking another kiss. This one was shorter, but still as sweet.

As they both pulled back, they realised they were both blushing, and smiling like idiots. They both couldn't believe it, they had both just been kissed, and it was incredible!

 _This_ time they made it to their cars, and they both sat in their seats, grinning like maniacs. Blaine turned his engine on, and his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see 'Kurt' come on his screen. _"I didn't realise I gave my number to Kurt,"_ he thought to himself, but read the message;

" _ **That**_ _was my first kiss xoxoxo ;)"_

 **Well guys? What did you think? Was it as bad as I thought it was? I know it's long but I'm figuring they're all gonna be like this long, I'm an avid writer of the Klaine I want, so bare with me guys. I love you all, and I hope this chapter makes you want to keep on reading Klaine My Way. BTW I despise Rachel Berry with a passion, so she will probably only be a minor character, but I kinda like Finchel so they might appear every now and then. Please leave any reviews coz I base my self worth based on your readership, and for those eagle-eyed I stuck a Friends quote in there too, Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Showmance**

 **This is my Chapter 2!**

Blaine arrived to school in his Porsche that morning, and spied Kurt on his wall with Quinn and the girls. He threw his letterman jacket on, grabbed his bag, and made his way over there.

Puck saw him first, fist bumped him, and welcomed him officially onto the rugby team, also introducing him to a couple of other guys that he hadn't met at practice, one of them being extremely tall and dopey looking. He found out this guy's name was Finn Hudson.

Blaine was happy, and was quickly climbing his way up the McKinley hierarchy, to the top of the social food chain.

Even though it was his second day of school, Blaine thought this school year was going to be amazing!

Yesterday he had kissed the man of his dreams, and was going to find the courage to officially ask him out on a date; and ask Kurt how he had gotten hold of his phone. Blaine was looking at Kurt out of the corner of his eye, seeing the glasz staring back at him.

The bell went, and the rugby players collected their girlfriends and took them inside, leaving Blaine and Kurt outside… alone.

"Hi," Blaine smirked at the porcelain boy.

"Hey," Kurt blushed back.

"So. Wanna tell me how you got hold of my phone?" Blaine asked him cockily.

"Last night. When I hugged you? I took the phone out of your back pocket, always been pretty good with my hands," Kurt smiled, his face becoming beet red.

"Oh really? Well the kiss was… interesting," Blaine put in, his arms behind his back.

"Yes it was. Did it mean anything?" Kurt questioned.

"It did to me, you?" Blaine responded, raising a triangular eyebrow. Kurt looked down at the concrete and nodded slightly.

Blaine cheered inwardly, and manged to make his face straight for when Kurt looked back up.

"So, do you want to do anything about it?" Blaine enquired, hopefully.

"I don't know. What do you propose?" Kurt suggested.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night? I heard of a place called Breadstix that sounds cool, seven?" Blaine asked, going out on a very brave whim.

"Okay, if I don't find anything better to do, I will see you there," Kurt smirked, shaking his hips as he walked into school.

Blaine jumped in the air and pumped his fist, ecstatic. He just needed to hope that Kurt didn't find anything better than going out with him.

Blaine was sat in the locker room when it happened.

Coach Beiste had come in, gathering all the team together for a talk; about Mr Schuester's Glee Club. Coach had even drawn up a list of names to put forward for the club, and Blaine found that his name was high on the list, along with Puck's, Mike's, Matt's and Finn's. They were all groaning, whilst the other guys, especially Karofsky, were pissing themselves at the thought of the five having to sing and dance in front of people. Beiste also told them they had to go to the choir room at 3:30 that afternoon, and join. The five were horrified, and protested why it was _them_ she had chosen to join the club, and it was because they were labelled as trustworthy, and team players.

"Coach, seriously? Why? Do you want us to commit social suicide?" Finn groaned.

"Yeah, I mean, we are right at the top, now that we're winning. Now you are making us be Glee Club losers, and just another five targets for these guys to throw slushee's at," Puck argued.

"I chose you five because I thought I could rely on you to take this Glee Club off the ground. I already promised Schuester that I'd get him five guys to bring up the numbers. I think Sue is making some Cheerio's join as well, so you guys won't be the only one's complaining. I know it doesn't sound ideal, but I thought that at least you would give it a go. Now you will go to the choir room this afternoon, don't let me down," Beiste told them firmly.

"It's what you get for being gay," Karofsky piped in.

"Then why didn't she say your name then?" Puck retorted, causing a laugh to erupt in the room.

"You watch your mohawk Puckerman, I'll rip that damn weasel off your head," Karofsky shouted.

While Puck began to get into a fight with Karofsky, Blaine text Kurt; _"Meet me outside the locker room at break, xoxo."_

Kurt was about to meet Blaine as the text from him said, when he was called into Coach Sylvester's office. In there, he found Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, looking just as confused as he did.

"Ah, Porcelain. Now that you're here, I have some excellent news for you four. You may have heard that Mr Schuester has started up the Glee Club again, and is in need of members. Will has already approached Beiste, and has asked her for rugby players, and has come to me for you. Cheerio's. To bring the sexiness to the group. Or something like that… Anyway, you four are going to join the Glee Club, and be my spies. I cannot stand the fact that Figgins is splitting our budget in half, in order to pay for the glee club, so I want you four to bring them down from the inside, tear the group down, limb by limb. I know you four better than you know, and _I_ know that you all hate one Rachel Berry. She is currently the lead in the club, and I want you to make fun of her so much, that she will be bound to quit Glee Club, and one of you will become the lead, then you will tear the others down, and bury the club into the ground; and my full budget will be restored. Are we clear?" Sue told them, eyeing all of them, head to toe.

"So you want us to join the Glee Club, and become the laughing stocks of the school?" Quinn asked, furious.

"Pretty much. Now get the hell out of my office, but be at the choir room at 3:30," she demanded, as the four left the office in a huff.

"I can't believe Sue is making us join the Glee Club. We'll be killed," Santana growled.

"I know! However, taking down Rachel Berry does sound appealing," Kurt sounded.

"That's like, the only benefit we're going to get out of it," Quinn moaned, "I wonder which rugby players were chosen."

"I'm sure we'll find out. But I have to go and meet Blaine," Kurt told them as he hurried off down the hall.

"Is Blaine a dolphin too?" Brittany asked.

"Sorry I'm late. I just had the worst news," Kurt apologised as he met Blaine.

"It's okay, I'm not having a great morning myself," he admitted.

"Sue is making Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I join the stupid Glee Club," Kurt complained.

"Same! Coach is making me, Puck, Mike, Matt and Finn join too," Blaine exclaimed, "at least we won't be alone in the Glee Club then, if you guys are joining."

"Yeah I suppose. Fancy that the only students chosen from both teams are each other's boyfriend's and girlfriend's," Kurt laughed.

"Are we boyfriends?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Err. I dunno. Do you want us to be?" Kurt shied away. Blaine looked around quickly to make sure they were alone, before he kissed Kurt gently. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and brought him in closer.

Pulling back, they both giggled like children, while Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

"Does that answer your question?" he whispered. Kurt nodded quickly, and blushed from head to toe.

"Yes it does, boyfriend," he mumbled, smiling sweetly.

"Shall we go and find the others?" Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded and walked ahead, Blaine quickly at his heels.

All nine friends arrived at the choir room at 3:30, like they had been ordered, and walked into the dainty choir room, the four already members staring at them as they entered their territory. Mr Schue made an appearance quickly after their arrival and allowed them to sit down.

"Mr Schuester! How can you possibly let them in, when all they do is torture us?" Rachel cried.

"Because Rachel, we need at least 12 members to compete at Sectionals, and we need the voices and leadership skills also," Mr Schue answered, growing annoyed with the Jewish girl.

"How do we know they can sing?" she countered.

Mr Schue looked up and realised they did need to audition. So gave the nine friends a look, and told them to make their way to the piano, to perform.

"What do we do?" Finn asked first.

"Something we all know," Quinn answered.

"What about choreography?" Mike put in.

"We don't need that yet, we just need to show them we can sing," Blaine responded.

"What about a duet and then the rest of us can just harmonise, while me, Matt, Britt and Mike can dance along to it," Santana suggested.

"Sounds good, who's going to duet?" Puck chirped.

"Blaine and I can do it," Kurt volunteered.

"What song?" Blaine asked, the timing was almost comical.

"The Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds good. I'll sing Ewan's part, you sing Nicole's," Blaine confirmed. Kurt nodded, and they all pulled out of their huddle, and got the instrumental version off of Kurt's phone.

"When you're ready guys," Mr Schue encouraged.

 **Blaine: "All you need is love!"**

 _ **Kurt: "A girl has got to eat."  
**_ **  
Blaine: "All you need is love!"**

 _ **Kurt: "She'll end up on the street."  
**_ **  
Blaine: "All you need is looove!"**

 _ **Kurt: "Love is just a game."**_

Mr Schuester was shocked at the song choice.  
 **  
Blaine: "I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me."**

 _ **Kurt: "The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee."  
**_ **  
Blaine: "Just one night, give me just one night."**

 _ **Kurt: "There's no way, coz you can't pay."  
**_ **  
Blaine: "In the name of love! One night in the name of love!"**

 _ **Kurt: "You crazy fool! I won't give into you."  
**_ **  
Blaine: "Don't leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way."**

Blaine and Kurt were fooling around near the piano, chasing each other.  
 **  
** _ **Kurt: "You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs…"**_

Blaine looked shocked at how high Kurt's voice could go!  
 **  
Blaine: "I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."**

 _ **Kurt: "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."**_

Blaine jumped on the piano, pretending to tip toe along it, with Kurt flailing his arms at him to get down.  
 **  
Blaine: "Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, coz here I go… again… Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!"**

 _ **Kurt: "Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day."**_

Blaine threw his arms up dramatically, with a childish grin, and jumped off the piano flawlessly.  
 **  
Blaine: "We could be heroes! Just for one day."**

 _ **Kurt: "You, you will be mean."  
**_ **  
Blaine: "No I won't."**

Blaine chuckled after this line, like Christian does in the film.  
 **  
** _ **Kurt: "And I, I'll drink all the time."  
**_ **  
Blaine: "We should be lovers!"**

 _ **Kurt: "We can't do that."  
**_ **  
Blaine: "We should be lovers! And that's a fact."**

 _ **Kurt: "Though nothing, would keep us together."  
**_ **  
Blaine: "We could steal time."**

 **Both: "Just for one day. We could be heroes! Forever and ever. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes…"**

Blaine clutched Kurt's shoulders from behind and pointed him in the direction of the seats, imagining they were staring at stars…  
 **  
Blaine: "Because I… I will always love you…"**

Mike and Brittany and Santana and Matt began waltzing around the singing couple.  
 **  
** _ **Kurt: "I…"  
**_ **  
** **Both: "Can't help loving…"  
** **  
Blaine: "You…"**

 _ **Kurt: "How wonderful life is…"  
**_ **  
** **Both: "Now you're in the world…"**

They both finished, facing each other, kissing distance away. They both smiled goofily, and quickly turned away, from where Mr Schuester, an Asian girl, an African-American girl, and a boy in a wheelchair were clapping them. Rachel sat at the back, glaring at the group, annoyed that she should be singing that song.

They turned around to see the group smirking at them knowingly, with Blaine and Kurt blushing, embarrassed.

"Wow guys! That was amazing! Am I right guys?" Mr Schue cheered, turning around to the four sitting members.

"Totally y'all!" the boy in the wheelchair shouted.

"Very good!" the Asian girl whooped.

"Are you two together?" the African-American girl asked, showing her bright white teeth in a wide smile. Kurt blushed, which revealed all. The Cheerio's were all chatting excitedly, while the rugby guys were clapping Blaine on the back, in congratulations.

"Well, anyway guys. Welcome to Glee Club!" Mr Schue cheered happily, giving them all high-fives as they went to sit down. "Now, for this week's assignment is… Ballad! Who can tell me what a ballad is?" the teacher asked, smiling at his now full club. Rachel's hand shot up.

"A ballad is a love or an emotional song," she squeaked.

"Very good Rachel. Now for this week's assignment, you are all going to pair up and sing a ballad to each other," Mr Schue told them.

"What do we get out of all this?" Santana asked.

"Well, it's a good exercise. Plus you can choose your own partners and songs," he confirmed. "So choose your partner and get discussing song selections. Oh and just to tell you all, we are performing at the first pep assembly of this year."

"Singing what?" Matt piped in.

"Disco!" Mr Schue cheered.

"No! We are not doing disco!" Puck argued.

"Yes we are Puck, and you will love it. My Glee Club took Nationals with disco, and it was one of the greatest moments of my life," Mr Schuester defended.

"Your life can't be that great then," Santana mumbled, but loud enough so everyone could hear, causing giggles to spread out along the room.

"Santana. My life is plenty good thank you, Nationals was just one of the greater moments in my life. But taking you guys, and winning Nationals will be even better, so partner up please," Mr Schue insisted.

People just seemed to gravitate to each other, Quinn partnered up with Puck, Santana with Matt, Mike and Brittany, Blaine went with Kurt, the boy in the wheelchair went with the Asian girl. The African-American girl and Rachel sat by themselves, with Finn looking just as clueless as usual. Mr Schue pointed out that there had to be a three made, so Rachel ran for Finn, and sat down eagerly, as Quinn asked the other girl to join her and Puck.

Kurt looked up from where he was sat with Blaine, to see the girl with Quinn and Puck; he knew that Quinn was always the nicer one of the group, and it didn't surprise him at all. But he couldn't hold back a laugh, when he saw Finn being talked at by the little dwarf that was Rachel Berry.

Soon everyone else in the group noticed this, and were quietly laughing themselves silly, even Blaine was laughing at the thought of his friend being paired with her.

"Right guys, discuss your song selections, and we will start performing on Thursday," Mr Schuester said, and the bell rang to dismiss them.

"What song do you want to sing?" Kurt asked Blaine as they walked down the hall together.

"How about a love song?" Blaine winked.

"Well, we could if we wanted to. And can I just say that our duet was amazing, you're extremely talented Blaine," Kurt gushed.

"Aww, thanks Kurt. You are amazing too, I didn't know your voice could go that high," Blaine exclaimed.

"I'm a countertenor, of course it can," Kurt smirked in response.

"How about an older song? Then that way we can surprise people," Blaine suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt enquired.

"How about 'Candles' by Hey Monday? It's a really good song, and I think we'll nail it," Blaine told him.

"I think we would too, but I'm impressed, you seem to be so top 40," Kurt smirked.

"Well, a ballad is supposed to be emotional right?"

"That is true, how about we go over to my house to practice tonight? My dad and little sister won't be in so we can have the place to ourselves," Kurt smiled flirtatiously.

"That sounds tempting," Blaine winked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Not for that! To practice our song," Kurt exclaimed.

"I know, I know," Blaine laughed, "and yeah, sounds good. Shall I meet you in the parking lot then?"

"Sure, you can just follow my car," Kurt told him, and walked off to his next class, swaying his hips, making Blaine stare at his ass.

Blaine had followed Kurt's car to a nice little white house on a small street. The garden was square, with the green grass cut evenly, and the white picket fence stood proud in front of the home.

Blaine instantly loved it!

He followed Kurt inside, to see a cottage like interior. There was an open plan kitchen which was very modern, the living space looked very homey and cosy, which Blaine always loved in a home, so of course, he didn't have one in his own.

"Shall we go to my room and practice there?" Kurt suggested. Blaine nodded and followed his boyfriend down a set of stairs, to reveal a very modern looking room. The whole room was white, with glass end tables, a sewing machine on a desk, a vanity table which didn't surprise Blaine at all, and a queen sized bed planted in the corner.

"This room looks like how I imagined it to look," Blaine admitted, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Kurt quipped.

"Good. It's really cool," Blaine told him.

"Glad you like it. Now, I'll get the song up on my phone, and we can see which parts we should sing," Kurt trailed off.

Blaine just sat staring in awe at his new boyfriend, walking around his room beautifully, swaying his hips, biting his lip, and finally sitting down.

"If I sing the first part, then you join in, I think it would work. Coz the first part is quite high, and you have a more masculine tone, but I think our voices blend well together when we sing together… What?" Kurt asked, looking at his boyfriend staring at him.

"You're beautiful," Blaine said simply, his eyes full of adoration.

"I'm not," Kurt blushed, looking at the floor.

"Yeah you are, you're beautiful," he smiled, his smile reaching his eyes quickly.

"You really think so?" Kurt asked.

"Inside and out," Blaine winked.

Kurt blushed and stood up, ready to start practicing. "So should we start?" Kurt asked, getting the music up on his phone. Blaine nodded, and stood with him.

 _ **Kurt: "The power lines went out, and I am all alone. And I don't really care at all, not answering my phone."  
**_ **  
Blaine: "All the games you played, the promises you made. Couldn't finish what you started, only darkness still remains."**

 _ **Kurt: "Lost sight, couldn't see…"  
**_ **  
** **Both: "When it was you and me-"**

They stopped singing because Blaine had pushed Kurt onto his bed and attacked his mouth. They were kissing passionately. Blaine was on top of Kurt and was licking his way into his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt gave him permission, and they were kissing hotly, Kurt was overwhelmed with the amount of passion that was in the kisses.

Kurt pulled back, breathless, and sat up on his bed.

"I'm s-sorry," Blaine stuttered, putting his hands into his hair.

"No, no it's fine. Just wasn't expecting it, that's all. I do need to breathe, Blaine," Kurt giggled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I couldn't help myself," Blaine winked, cuddling Kurt into his side.

"Well I am pretty hot," Kurt laughed, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's neck, kissing the skin there. "And as much as I liked that, we do really have to practice this song."

Six run through's and two mini make-out sessions later, they had perfected the song and were lazing on Kurt's bed, stealing kisses from one another occasionally, and just enjoying the other's company. They were blissed. Blaine just loved staring at his beautiful, perfect boyfriend, and Kurt enjoyed the attention that Blaine was paying to him.

"What do you think about Mr Schuester's idea of performing disco for the assembly?" Kurt asked.

"In all honesty, I think it's awful. We were already forced to join Glee Club, without having to make utter twats of ourselves as well. Does Mr Schue really want us to be killed?" Blaine admitted, chuckling softly, pulling Kurt in closely by his waist.

"I know right? I'll admit, Glee Club isn't as bad as I thought, but performing disco is just asking to be murdered, we'll be laughing stocks, and everyone is going to slushee us, and pick on us. Everything I don't want to happen, will happen," Kurt grumbled.

"You are adorable," Blaine giggled, pushing his nose against Kurt's cutely.

"What's going on here?!" Burt Hummel shouted, from the stairs, causing Kurt and Blaine to shoot up from where they were.

"Dad. You're home early," Kurt stumbled.

"Deadliest Catch is on. Now does someone want to tell me what the hell is happening here?" he bellowed, Kurt genuinely scared for the safety of Blaine.

"Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine this is my dad," Kurt introduced quickly.

"And who the hell is Blaine?" Burt questioned angrily.

"My boyfriend," Kurt mumbled. Blaine swelled with pride, but it soon disappeared when Kurt's dad started shouting again.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, boyfriend, Dad. I was going to tell you, but I thought you'd react like this," Kurt admitted, ducking his head.

"So you're gay?" Burt asked, the anger subsiding a little. Kurt just nodded his head, his beautiful eyes filling with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me Kurt? What made you think I'd shout or react badly?" Burt asked his son, sitting down on one of the chairs, eyeing Blaine up suspiciously.

"Well considering you just shouted the house down; I dunno, I just see how you are, I thought you'd be ashamed or something," Kurt whispered.

"To be honest Kurt, I did have a feeling that you were. All you wanted for your birthdays were a pair of sensible heels," Burt chuckled, causing Blaine to chuckle as well, but catching Mr Hummel's eye made him shut him up. "And I was only mad because you didn't tell me you were having a boy over, and that I would come home to find him in bed with you," Burt confessed, glaring at Blaine.

"I'm really sorry Mr Hummel, I-I" Blaine started.

"Be quiet kid. Look. I don't care if you're gay Kurt, but I do care if you invite a boy over without asking me first. Your door was closed and I couldn't hear anything from down here, anything could have happened to you, and I wouldn't have known, because you didn't tell me first," Burt told Kurt firmly, Kurt nodded.

"Blaine would never hurt me Dad, I trust him," Kurt stood up for his boyfriend.

"That's true Mr Hummel, I really care about Kurt, and I wouldn't hurt him," Blaine defended himself.

The smile he got from Kurt made his heart melt.

"So how long you been together? I don't remember you telling me about a Blaine," Burt asked.

"Blaine only asked me out today, but he's taking me on a date tomorrow. To Breadstix," Kurt admitted.

"And what made you think I'd let you go?" Burt questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt's face filled with horror, and Burt chuckled. "I'm joking kiddo, of course you can go. And I'm glad I've met him, just wish it could have been in better circumstances," Burt chuckled, reaching his hand out for Blaine to shake. Blaine took it eagerly and shook the big hand firmly, earning a smile from Mr Hummel. "Now are you making dinner Kurt? Your sister is starving," Burt told his son.

"Sure Dad, be up in a minute," Kurt smiled.

"I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life," Blaine admitted, sighing with relief.

"That went better than I thought it would. He likes you, I know he can be intimidating at first, but he's a big teddy bear once you get to know him," Kurt comforted Blaine, stroking his hand.

Blaine nodded, and Kurt dragged him upstairs to help him with dinner.

Between them both, they managed to make spaghetti and meatballs, and Blaine was allowed to stay for dinner. Kurt's little sister Abigail loved Blaine instantly, and wouldn't stop following him around.

"Can I sit next to Blaine?" the six year old asked her brother.

"Of course you can Abs," Blaine answered for him, pulling a chair out for her like a true gentleman.

"You're keeping him," she giggled to Kurt, sitting down, and tucking into her food.

"I have every plan of doing that Abby, don't you worry," Kurt smiled, winking at Blaine from across the table.

Dinner went well actually, Burt learned that Blaine was on the rugby team, and was talking to him about everything about the sport. Kurt was talking to his sister about her day at school, and by the end of the night, Blaine was allowed to call Mr Hummel, Burt, which made Kurt beam with happiness. The fact that his father approved of Blaine, even after the situation he found them in, meant everything to Kurt. He didn't have to worry about bringing Blaine over anymore, even though his father had gone through house rules with them.

"Rule one: door is always open, and if it isn't, I will shoot you. Rule two: no sex when I or Abigail is here, or I will shoot you. Rule three: always ask permission for Blaine to sleep over or stay late, if you don't I will shoot you. Rule four: If you are late in from a date, you will wake me up to let me know you are home, and if it is really late, then Blaine can stay, but on the couch in your bedroom; if I have found that he has magically moved from the couch to your bed, then I will shoot you. Clear?"

Kurt led Blaine to the door and stepped outside with him.

"I really like your dad, he's cool," Blaine smiled happily.

"Good, he likes you too, at least we don't have to worry about anything now," Kurt responded, smiling.

"Except the fact he may shoot me," Blaine put in.

"Apart from that, yes. Now kiss me before you go," Kurt demanded cockily. Blaine kissed Kurt chastely, their lips moving languidly together.

Kurt pulled back, breathless again.

"Now get out of here, and I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt winked, shoving Blaine down the steps. He watched as his boyfriend was safely in his car and down the street before he went back inside.

"I like him, he's a good kid," Burt said simply, as Kurt climbed on the couch.

"I'm glad you like him, Blaine's glad you like him too," Kurt laughed, and turned to read Vogue while his dad was watching a basketball game; Abby sound asleep in bed.

The next day was the pep assembly, and Mr Schuester let the whole Glee Club off for the day, in order to prepare for the assembly that afternoon.

"Right guys, we're doing 'Freak Out, (Le Chic)', so Rachel and Finn will lead, Brittany, Mike, Santana and Matt will do choreography, and the rest of you will be backing up in the chorus. Now, a five, six, seven, eight," Mr Schue chanted.

That afternoon, Blaine and Kurt went behind the stage in the gym to get changed into their disco clothes. "These clothes are a crime against fashion," Kurt complained, as he pulled the bright orange pants on.

"Yeah, I know. I actually think they are the same costumes from that Nationals video Mr S showed us," Blaine added. This made Kurt cringe, and drop the shirt he was holding.

"So we're wearing clothes from like twenty years ago? No freakin' way," Kurt whined.

Blaine just laughed at his boyfriend. "You are so adorable," Blaine smiled, and pulled Kurt in for a quick kiss.

Just then Puck and Quinn walked in, Puck wolf whistled and Quinn told them to get a room. Kurt smacked his best friend on the arm, and Puck and Blaine clapped each other on the back.

"We've been told to get everyone, Berry's orders. She wants us back in the choir room, without Mr Schue," Quinn informed them. They quickly got changed back into their normal clothes and followed them back to the choir room.

"What do you want Berry?" Santana groaned.

"I've picked a new song for us to sing. None of us want to do disco, so none of us will. 'Push it' by Salt n Pepper," she told them.

"What does Mr Schue think about this?" the girl they learned was Mercedes asked.

"I haven't told him, he's in a meeting for the rest of the afternoon until the assembly, which gives us just under two hours to perfect this song. Now, I will sing lead with Finn-" she started.

"No, I won't sing a song about sex in front of everyone, get Blaine to do it, he's better than me," Finn interrupted.

"Whatever, I will sing lead with Blaine, Santana and Mike will do the choreography, and it has to be sexy. And if Kurt will help me, I have found some costumes that need to be altered," she told them.

"Yeah, I'll help," Kurt responded.

"And if you need me to, I'll sing lead," Blaine answered.

"Great, let's get to work!" Rachel cheered!

Rachel and Kurt had done a good job with the costumes, Santana and Mike had done some great choreography and taught it to the rest of the group. Blaine and Rachel had been practicing, and they did sound good to be honest. Now it was time to put it to the test…

"Welcome everybody to your first pep assembly of the year," Figgins droned, "a reminder to all those hockey players that think it is funny to pass gas into jars and sell them, you will be suspended. And now, The New Directions…" he announced.

 **Artie: "Ah push it, push it good. Ah push it, push it real good."**

 **Mercedes: "Ooh baby, baby, ooh baby, baby, ooh baby, baby, ooh baby, baby."**

 **All: "Get up on this!"**

Santana and Quinn were grinding on Puck at this point as part of the choreography, and Matt and Mike were break dancing scandalously, thrusting their hips up into the air.  
 **  
Rachel: "S- salt n pepper's here, and we're in effect. Want you to push it babe. Coolin' by day then at night workin' up a sweat!"**

Rachel was trying to be sexy, but it wasn't working. She was shaking her ass badly, and the skirt she was wearing was riding up her butt, but she didn't seem to mind. The crowd were going crazy, but Kurt looked up to see Mr Schuester's face, a mix of embarrassment and horror.  
 **  
All: "Ah, push it. Push it good. Ah push it, push it real good!"**

Rachel then went up to Blaine and slapped his ass, earning a glare from Kurt and an uncomfortable look from Blaine.  
 **  
Blaine: "Yo, yo, yo. Yo baby pop, yeah come here gimme a kiss. Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed! Can't you hear the music pumpin' hard, like I wish you would? Now push it!"**

Quinn and Kurt were grinding on Blaine, while Blaine made some 'sexy' faces which were actually sorta hot, according to Kurt. Finn was wheeling Artie around, while Artie was slapping all the girl's asses, and Santana did a slut drop on his wheelchair, onto Artie's lap.  
 **  
All: "Ah, push it, push it good. Now ah, push it, p-push it real good. Ah push it!"  
**  
They all ended up attached to someone at the end. Santana had wrapped herself around her boyfriend Matt. Brittany was on Mike's shoulders. Puck was holding Quinn over his shoulder, her ass sticking out. Rachel was sat on the floor, arms gripped around Finn's knee. Mercedes and Tina were draped over Artie, and Blaine had Kurt in his arms, with Kurt's legs wrapped around his waist, Blaine's hands supporting Kurt's ass.

The crowd cheered, and Mr Schuester just sat with his head in his hands, not believing what he had just seen. His club had gone behind his back, and performed a sex song. He was going to get in trouble with Figgins and Sue no doubt, but he had to tell The New Directions off first, and his first port of call was the choir room.

"What did you guys think you were doing?!" Mr Schuester yelled at them, as he stood in front of them in the choir room. "You all went behind my back, and performed a song about sex for a school assembly! _I_ am going to get in trouble for this, not you. But I am having a go at you now. Whose idea was it to do that song?" he asked, his face gradually getting redder, and redder.

Everyone looked at Rachel, but didn't say a thing.

"Rachel? You're supposed to be the leader of this group, not go behind my back and lead them all into a sex riot! I could get sacked for this and it's all your fault Rachel. Frankly I expected better from you, considering how much you claim to care about this club, you just might as well have led it into extinction. Sue and Figgins want to see me, and I want a full explanation for when I get back, that's if I still have a job after it!" Mr Schue yelled, and left the glee club in shock.

Where they going to have their favourite teacher remaining at school?

Where they even going to have a glee club to go to tomorrow?!

 **So guys! Cliffhanger mwahahah! This was Showmance, and I enjoyed writing the Klaine fluffy bits in this one. They're finally official, and Blaine's met Burt and everyone's met everyone! Can I just say I wuv Burt to the moon and back! I chose the Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge because I'm in love with it, and I think it's awesome! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Also happy Valentines day peeps. I don't have a bf so it's singles awareness day for me, I don't know who St Valentine was but I hope he died alone surrounded by couples... That's just my opinion ;) Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Duets**

The next morning, everybody at the dumpsters were quiet. Puck and the guys didn't pick nerds up and tip them in the bins, and the Cheerio's didn't gossip or text like they normally would.

Everything and everybody was silent.

They had all gone home after the assembly and the telling off yesterday, highly ashamed of themselves, and actually quite embarrassed. None of the club stuck around to hear if Mr Schue still had a job, or whether the Glee Club was even still allowed to go on, they just had to wait and see…

Kurt and Blaine were together in the hallway, and were the first ones to see Mr Schuester come into school. They had a quick talk with him, and Mr Schue told them about how Glee Club was still up and running, but how they were only allowed to sing certain songs now. Some titles included 'A luft balloon' and 'Circus of Jesus' and some other weird titles that were consumed with religion and balloons. They then passed it on to the cheerleaders and the rugby players, and soon it got back to the full glee club, and they were to meet at 3:30 for some people's duets, including Kurt and Blaine's.

The day went rather quick actually, none of the popular kids had gotten slushied, which only remained with the ordinary members of the team, especially Rachel. Most people congratulated them on their number, saying how it had got them laid that night, or how it turned them on and stuff like that, everything that they were aiming for, but didn't do it in the right ways.

3:30 came, and Kurt and Blaine walked into Glee Club together, ready to sing their ballad. They were super excited about it, and Blaine was hoping that if it went well, he would be able to take Kurt out that night as Kurt cancelled the night previous because he was worried about Mr Schue, and he didn't want to ruin the night. So Blaine was really excited about it all, he had an amazing boyfriend that he was going to sing too, and they were hopefully going to Breadstix after it, just them two, alone.

"Okay guys. Now after yesterday's debacle, I am sure you all know that as a club, we can only perform certain songs. Now that will be in place after this assignment as I know a lot of you have practiced hard and are proud of the numbers you have produced. I have no objections, as long as the songs are family friendly. So if they're ready, let's welcome to the floor, Kurt and Blaine," Mr Schue announced. Blaine and Kurt had gotten a round of applause and took their places by the piano.

The band started, and they were off…

 _ **Kurt: "The power lines went out, and I am all alone. And I don't really care at all, not answering my phone."**_

Kurt looked all kinds of crazy innocent when he sung this line, smiling cutely as Blaine took up his.  
 **  
Blaine: "All the games you played, the promises you made. Couldn't finish what you started, only darkness still remains."**

Blaine looked at Kurt longingly, his hazel eyes getting lost in the blue sapphires of that of his boyfriend's.  
 **  
** _ **Kurt: "Lost sight, couldn't see…"  
**_ **  
** **Both: "When it was you and me. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be alright."**

Blaine took Kurt's hand gently, then tugged him around the piano.  
 **  
** _ **Kurt: "Been black and blue before. No need to explain."  
**_ **  
** **Both: "I am not the jaded kind, playback's such a waste. You're invisible, invisible to me, my wish is coming true, erase the memory of your face."  
** **  
** _ **Kurt: "Lost sight, couldn't see…"**_

Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine as they both took up the chorus, and he smiled sweetly as his boyfriend winked at him.  
 **  
** **Both: "When it was you and me. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be alright… One day you will wake up, with nothing but your sorries."  
** **  
Blaine: "And one day, you will get back-"**

 **Both: "Everything you gave me… Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be alright…"  
**  
They both finished, and were staring at each other for what felt like hours. They were both smiling adorably at each other, and just felt like they were the only two people in the room. They were interrupted from the world of each other by the huge round of applause that erupted as they finished.

They both blushed and went to sit down, just glancing looks at each other for the rest of the time in the choir room.

By the end, Santana and Matt had done a rendition of 'Isn't She Lovely' by Stevie Wonder. Quinn and Puck and Mercedes sung 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, which was brilliant. Rachel and Finn had done 'You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' by the Righteous Brothers, and Tina and Artie did 'I Want To Know What Love Is' by Foreigner.

Brittany and Mike were performing the day after because Brittany slept through yesterday's rehearsal they had after the assembly.

"Well done guys, that was brilliant. All of you that performed today, incredible, just Mike and Britt tomorrow and that will be the end of your first Glee Club assignment. I will see you all tomorrow," Mr Schue told them, dismissing them, so they were free to go home.

Blaine pulled Kurt aside.

"Are we still on for Breadstix?" he asked his boyfriend slyly.

"I think we are. You picking me up at seven?" Kurt smirked.

"Sure, does your dad know we're going?" Blaine asked.

"Of course he does. I have to tell him everything now, remember?" Kurt smiled, remembering the other night.

"Oh yeah, right," Blaine blushed, also remembering what had happened.

"So pick me up at seven?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Of course, beautiful," Blaine winked. He pecked Kurt on the lips softly and went to his car, home to get ready.

It was half six when Blaine was ready. This was the first time Kurt would see him in casual clothes and wanted to impress him. He went for sleek and simple, with dark red jeans, black button down and a navy and red bowtie he had recently bought. He gelled his hair back, more like cemented it, and put on some new dress shoes he hadn't yet worn.

In his eyes, he looked good, but would it be enough to impress Kurt? He hoped it would.

Blaine hopped in his Merc and arrived at the Hummel house at exactly seven o' clock. He knocked on the door, Abigail answered it and pulled him inside.

"Hi Blaine! Haven't seen you in years, you look pretty," she gabbled to him as she pushed him onto the sofa.

"You saw me the other day Abs. And thank you," Blaine chuckled.

"Exactly what I said, years. I love your bowtie, Kurt's gonna love your bowtie, just like he loves you," she giggled, cuddling into his side and watching her show that was on the T.V.

Blaine laughed at the fact she said that Kurt loved him, did he? Or was it the fact the Abby was six years old?

Had Kurt told Abby that he loved him? They'd only been together 3 and a half days, could you really fall in love so fast?

Well he didn't know. Blaine knew he loved Kurt the second he laid eyes on him, but was it the same way with Kurt?

Blaine had worked himself into a panic now, should he tell Kurt he loved him?

Would Kurt tell Blaine he loved him? Were they moving too fast into this?

This was his first relationship after all and he had no idea what he was doing.

"Calm down, Blaine," he thought to himself. Abby then pulled Blaine into the kitchen coz she was hungry and wanted the cereal that was on the top shelf.

"Are you sure your dad lets you eat this late Misses?" Blaine asked her.

"Course he does, I'm his little princess and lets me do anything. Fetch my Lucky Charms peasant!" she laughed. Blaine just chuckled and had to get a stool to reach the box.

"What's going on in here then?" Burt asked, seeing Blaine nearly falling off a stool, and his daughter cheering him on.

"Hey Mr Hummel, Abby said she was hungry and that you let her eat this late-" Blaine started.

"Abby, you know you're not allowed to eat past six o' clock, apologise to Blaine now for lying to him," Burt told her sternly, and pulled Blaine off the stool.

"Sowwy Blaine for lying," she apologised cutely, her bright blue eyes boring into his soul.

"That's okay Abs," Blaine forgave, and Burt told her to go to her room in time for bed.

"I'm sorry about that sir, I'm so gullible," Blaine sighed, his face going red.

"S'okay Blaine, and remember, it's Burt. She uses her eyes to her advantage and can make anyone fall in love with her," Burt chuckled.

"You're telling me. You can tell she's Kurt's sister," Blaine laughed.

"Yep, it's the eyes," Burt told him. "Kurt is still getting ready, should be down in a minute, hopefully."

"I don't mind waiting around, I know how Kurt can be like with clothes," Blaine admitted, smiling. Burt nodded his head and told him to go and sit on the couch while he was waiting.

"So how old are you Blaine?" Burt asked as he sat in his chair.

"Nearly seventeen sir, I'm in junior year. Birthday's in February," Blaine told him.

"Do you know what you want to do when you leave McKinley?" he asked him.

"I don't know really, probably something to do with rugby or performing. If Kurt and I are still together by the time we graduate, I'd love to do something with him, which will probably be Broadway or fashion," Blaine told him.

"You'd give up your dreams for my son?" Burt questioned, surprised.

"Of course I would. I'm hoping for Kurt and I to be together for a long time, and I don't want to be the cause of any arguments or disputes. Relationships are about compromise, and I would honestly do anything to be with him, including dropping my future in a heartbeat if Kurt wanted me to do something else," he answered, sincerely.

"Well Blaine, Kurt wants to go to New York, he always has, since he was little. Broadway will be his first passion, like it always has, but I don't want you giving your own dreams for Kurt, because Kurt would hate it if he made you unhappy," Burt told him firmly.

"I understand Burt, but Kurt could never make me unhappy, just knowing him is a dream come true," Blaine gushed.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Kurt asked from the stairway.

Blaine looked up and saw his perfect boyfriend looking even more perfect than usual. He was wearing black skinny jeans, with a white dress shirt, a red tie and white Doc Martins that went up to his shins. His hair was coifed to perfection, and Blaine fell in love with him just a little more.

"Wow…" Blaine trailed off. Burt left them and went upstairs to put Abby to bed.

"You too," Kurt giggled, coming fully down the stairs.

"You are the most g-gorgeous t-thing I've ever seen," Blaine stuttered out, face palming for sounding like a bumbling idiot.

"Thank you, but I have nothing on you," Kurt winked at him. "Nice bowtie."

"Thanks, they're sort of my signature accessory when I'm not at school," Blaine chuckled.

"I love it," Kurt stated simply.

"Shall we go?" Blaine offered his arm.

"Of course sir," Kurt giggled, and took his arm. Kurt shouted a quick good-bye to Burt and then they went out into the crisp evening air.

They arrived at Breadstix at seven thirty, and sat down in a booth. They both ordered and just sat in comfortable silence.

"I can't get over how amazing you look," Blaine smiled, his eyes transfixed on Kurt's.

"I try, you look amazing too," Kurt repaid the compliment.

The food came and they ate with general topic conversation, and the whole night was going amazing until…

"Hey fags!" someone shouted from across the restaurant. Blaine looked up immediately to see Karofsky sat by himself smirking at them like a wild animal.

"Just ignore him," Blaine said to Kurt, as he saw the alarm in Kurt's eyes. Kurt nodded and tried to continue with his food, when he shouted it again.

Everyone began to look at them, and Kurt ducked his head.

"C'mon, let's go Kurt," Blaine encouraged. He stuck a twenty dollar bill on the table, took Kurt's hand and dragged him out of the restaurant.

Kurt genuinely looked terrified, and Blaine took him in a hug, holding him tightly.

"I'm s-sorry," Kurt stammered.

"It's not your fault, it's just the fact that Karofsky is a closeted Neanderthal and is just jealous of us. Didn't you see him sat in there alone?" Blaine comforted.

"Yeah I suppose, but why did he have to ruin our first date?" Kurt questioned, looking at Blaine with watery eyes.

"He didn't ruin our night. We just had to leave there early, we can always go somewhere else. It's only half eight, we have until midnight to be back at your house, we can do anything we want," Blaine told him. Kurt nodded, and they just hugged for a while, getting stares from people who were walking around, but they didn't care, it was only them two in the world.

"Hey homo's!" Karofsky shouted as he left Breadstix, spying the two together near Blaine's car.

Blaine was getting sick of him, and just had the urge to go over there and punch him. He had to stay strong for Kurt and couldn't leave him, so he put Kurt in his car.

The next thing they knew, Karofsky had thrown a glass bottle at him, narrowly missing Blaine's leg. Blaine locked Kurt in his car, and stalked over to Karofsky, ready to break his nose.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Blaine shouted as he approached the bully.

"You're my problem! You little f-fags spreading your f-fairy dust around in public, it's disgusting!" he shouted back, slurring his words a little. He was obviously drunk, where he got the alcohol, Blaine didn't know, but he was about to knock him sober.

"So we're the fags huh? So that wasn't you I saw kiss Kurt at the beginning of the week then?!" Blaine yelled, swinging for Karofsky, and coming into contact with his jaw. Karofsky stumbled back, spitting blood.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!" he staggered, trying to make an aim for Blaine's face, but missed as he dodged out of the way.

"Yes you do! You kissed Kurt, and he didn't want you to. You are pissed that I took him from you, but guess what? He chose me, not you! So you get over that, and leave us alone; before I knock you on your ass!" Blaine shouted, dodging another one of Karofsky's punches.

"It should have been me, not you! He should have been with me tonight, sitting at a secluded booth, talking intimately! Not you and your faggy ass!" He yelled at Blaine, punching him in his stomach. Blaine tumbled backwards and held onto a nearby car for support. He could hear Kurt banging on his car window, but didn't turn around.

"If we're fags, then so are you! If you want Kurt so much, you must be gay! You just didn't have the balls to ask him out, instead you assaulted him! Do you really think Kurt wants you now?" Blaine asked him, steadying himself on the car.

"I'm not a fag!" Karofsky growled, he charged at Blaine, and Blaine stumbled out of the way, so Karofsky went head first into the car Blaine was holding onto.

As Karofsky fell onto the floor, Blaine could see a massive dent from where his head had gone, and walked around him.

He was out cold.

Blaine didn't want to leave him there, on the concrete, bleeding. So being the Good Samaritan he was, he pulled out his phone and dialled for an ambulance.

It took fifteen minutes for the ambulance to arrive, and they had gathered quite a crowd. Blaine had let Kurt out of the car, and he was currently seeing to Blaine's stomach and side, where Karofsky had punched him. The paramedics asked his name and what had happened. Blaine told them that he was drunk and started on them as they went to their car, Blaine and Kurt insisted that it was an accident that he ran into the car; which it was. They checked Blaine over once and deemed him okay, and told them the police wouldn't be involved so to not expect a surprise visit from them.

Blaine took Kurt to his car, and put him in the passenger seat, before securing himself into the driver's side.

"Blaine, you are insane! Anything could have happened to you, he could have had a knife or a gun!" Kurt whimpered as he threw himself into Blaine's arms.

"Well he didn't, he was pissed out of his mind. He probably won't remember what happened when we wakes up, don't worry Kurt," he comforted him, as he stroked Kurt's hair.

"Don't ever do that again! I could have lost you Blaine, and I don't want that," Kurt cried, tears falling down his face.

"I know, I know. But I'm fine, look at me Kurt, hardly a scratch," Blaine told him, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry about Karofsky ruining our night, I just had to make sure you were safe."

"You know, we still have a few hours before I have to be back. We could go somewhere if you want?" Kurt suggested.

"Where do you want to go?" Blaine asked.

"To the park," he told him, and Blaine drove to their destination.

"What are we doing here Kurt?" Blaine asked as he slumped down on the grass.

"I just want to spend time with you. Forget what happened earlier, and just relax, just us," Kurt told him, laying down next to him. "Kiss me."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He crawled on top of Kurt and kissed him for all he was worth.

They were just making out for ages, occasionally coming up for air and giggling, but just kissing each other seemed the best thing ever.

"Will you sing another duet with me?" Kurt asked Blaine, after one of their occasional breaths.

"What do you want to sing?" he asked him, hugging Kurt by the waist.

"Come What May. It's always been my dream to sing it with a brilliant partner," Kurt told him, blushing.

Blaine just chuckled, and stood up, taking Kurt up with him.

 **Blaine: "Never knew, I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more, and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you, til' the end of time. Come what may, come what may. I will love you, until my dying day."**

Blaine twirled Kurt around and began waltzing with him under the stars.  
 **  
** _ **Kurt: "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves, with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life, doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you."**_

Kurt side stepped around Blaine and twirled around him, taking him back into the waltz hold.  
 **  
** **Both: "And there's no mountain too high, no river to wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide. But I love you."  
** **  
** _ **Kurt: "I love you."**_

Blaine led them spinning crazily and they both ended on the floor, Kurt on the floor with Blaine landing on top of him.  
 **  
** **Both: "Until the end of time. Come what may, come what may. I will love you. Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Come what may, come what may… I will love you, until my dying and day."**

Blaine kissed Kurt soundly on the mouth, and decided now was the time.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, caressing Kurt's pale cheek. Kurt hesitated for a minute, then kissed him.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered back.

"I love duets," Blaine chuckled.

"I love duets too. But I love you more…"

 **Soooo guys, what did you think? I was quite stuck on this chapter as I don't have a beta, but I hope you enjoy it. Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Rhode Where We Belong/Blame It On The Alcohol  
**

Kurt arrived at school happy, but worried. He was happy that he had Blaine, the man he shares love with, but he didn't know the outcome of what happened to David Karofsky after their drunken encounter last night. Blaine had assured him that he wouldn't remember what happened last night, but there was always that possibility.

He walked up to the dumpsters, everything back to normal again. Puck was throwing kids in the bins as usual, and Santana was bitching about something or other. It was then, when Finn started talking about Karofsky…

"I heard he was put in hospital last night. Had a fight with some guy outside Breadstix. But he was fine once he woke up, I think he's coming to school as normal," he explained. Kurt went pale, paler than usual and hurried inside, earning looks off his friends as he scurried up the steps.

He was hyperventilating now, he had locked himself in the boy's toilets, and just worried about everything. Would Karofsky hunt Blaine and himself down and finish what he couldn't last night?

Would he tell his friends on the rugby team and get them to gang up on them?

The bell awoke him from his constant state of worry, he checked his buzzing phone and found four missed calls from Blaine and two texts, asking him where he was. Kurt pocketed his phone and made his way to class, hoping to avoid Karofsky and Blaine, he couldn't face either of them…

In Chemistry, Kurt sat on his own bench, away from everyone. Quinn kept sending his questioning looks, and Blaine was giving him worried glances.  
The teacher told them to pair up for an experiment, and Blaine shot over to Kurt before she could say anything else. Kurt turned away, and fetched some goggles from the bag.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Blaine asked gently, taking his hand.

"I'm fine!" Kurt snapped, regretting it when he saw the hurt look on Blaine's face. "I'm sorry. Just worried, Karofsky is coming to school today," he explained.

"He isn't going to touch you. He probably won't remember what happened, and even if he does, he won't risk starting anything in school. You're safe, I promise," Blaine comforted.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Blaine," Kurt told him stiffly.

Blaine looked taken aback, and got the equipment that they needed. "Can you stop being so hostile? I'm trying to look out for you like a boyfriend should, but I can't deal with you being like this," Blaine hissed.

"Well don't deal with me then! Just leave me alone and let's get on with this stupid experiment!" Kurt spat back, pouring some blue liquid into a phial. Blaine glared at him, and they continued the experiment in uncomfortable silence, Blaine wanted to reach for Kurt's hand and comfort him, but he risked Kurt getting even angrier if he did.

An explosion happened at the back of the classroom, Brittany had put too much magnesium in the experiment and it blew up. With that as his distraction, Kurt shot out of the classroom, not even taking his bag, and just ran down the hallway, leaving Blaine shocked and alone.

Kurt didn't stop running until he reached the choir room, he slammed the door and he clambered to the back row, and just wept into his hands. He ignored the buzzing in his back pocket, probably Blaine or Quinn, and just continued crying until Mr Schue came in with an old woman.

"Oh Kurt, wasn't expecting you in here. What's wrong?" the man asked, looking at the boy in front of him crying.

"Fine Mr Schue," he answered quickly. "Who's that?"

"This is April Rhodes, she didn't graduate and has decided to join McKinley to finish her classes, and she is joining Glee Club," Mr Schue grinned. Kurt looked to the woman and she clicked her tongue at him.

"You okay there sweet cheeks? Looking a little down in the dumps," she asked him. Kurt just nodded and was about to leave the room, when everyone came piling in, Blaine hurrying in with Kurt's stuff on his shoulder. Kurt remained seated, and Blaine dumped his bag in front of him, and sat on the front row with Puck. Kurt looked hurt, but knew it was to be expected, the way he had treated Blaine in his previous class.

Why did he have to be such a bitch?!

Mr Schuester introduced April to the other members, and told them that she was joining the Glee Club. Kurt was surprised to find that Rachel wasn't there, as she would have had a say in this, but he just sat there, quiet.

"Old people can join Glee Club now?" Finn asked, not meaning to sound rude, but did.

"Who you calling old?" April questioned, she walked over to Brad the piano man, and the music of one of Kurt's favourite song's came on.

She was outstanding! Her rendition of 'Maybe This Time' was incredible, and Kurt and some of the others were utterly gobsmacked. How could a voice like that come out of a little person like her?

Mr Schue carried on talking, and Kurt just stared into space, not bothering to listen or join in, he just sat there… alone.

When Glee Club was over, April called Kurt over to her, and he hesitantly agreed.

"You okay honey? You always that quiet in there?" she enquired, showing a genuine look of concern from him.

"Yeah, just a couple of problems going on," he told her quietly.

"Well I know how to make those problems go away," she cackled, and she brought out a flask of something. "Drink this, and all your problems will be solved," she explained. Kurt smelled the clear liquid in the flask and gagged, it was definitely some kind of alcohol that Kurt had no desire to touch.

"Just drink it!" she exclaimed, and pushed the flask to his lips. Kurt hesitantly took a sip, and it wasn't as bad as he thought. Admittedly, it did burn his throat and stomach but that was probably from all the crying he had done, and the fact he was dehydrated.

As he kept sipping from the flask, April was telling him a story about a gay guy she knew, who was lonely and needed companionship; so she introduced him to alcohol, and apparently he was now a billionaire on an island in the Dominican Republic. Kurt didn't believe a word of it but continued to drink the strong liquor until he felt a warm buzz inside him.

He staggered through the day, barely keeping awake, the buzz from the alcohol filling his body now, and just making its way to his head. He was positive he fell asleep in History and had nearly gotten a detention, but got out of it with the excuse of Coach Sylvester making them practice too hard.

In short, Kurt was a mess.

As he got out of his penultimate lesson of the day, he stared at his locker for about ten minutes, and then decided to shuffle down the hallway, hangover killing his brain.

"Hi Kurt! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Miss Pillsbury asked, her red hair bouncing around. Kurt mumbled something about Bambi, and just gave in to the sickness that was rising in his stomach, and vomited all over Miss Pillsbury's shoes.

Trust Kurt to vomit on the one teacher that had OCD…

She led Kurt to the nurse's office, and the woman gave him a bed to rest on until the rest of the day, and sent for someone to drive him home when school finished.

Miss Pillsbury had five de-contamination showers and went to go and get some help. She had spoken to Will about how Kurt was drunk, and asked him if there was anyone who would look after him.

"Blaine Anderson," he answered quickly. Miss Pillsbury didn't exactly want to go and find him because the likelihood was, he was in the boy's locker room.

She scuttled through the room, half covering her eyes, and half trying not to touch anyone or anything. She found Blaine sat on one of the work out benches, shirt off, hair gradually coming free of its helmet of gel, and currently benching 25 kilogram weights.

"Blaine?" she asked.

"Hey Miss Pillsbury, what's up?" Blaine asked with a grin, noticing the teacher couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"It's Kurt," she said, Blaine's eyes filled with alarm. "He's drunk," she told him.

Blaine's eyes went wide with shock, and quickly pulled a shirt on. He thanked the teacher for telling him, and collected his things, feeling slightly sorry for the woman as he knew she had cleanliness troubles.

Emma turned around to see April, Will's new project, come out of the showers with the Glee boys, Puck, Mike and Matt. She was utterly horrified, and went to tell Will immediately.

Blaine made his way to the nurse's office, and sure enough, he found his boyfriend curled up in a ball on one of the beds. He put his stuff down, and sat on the bed, stroking Kurt's damp hair out of his face.

Kurt's eyes blinked open, and he saw the most beautiful person sat on his bed. Kurt smiled at him, but remembered he was still mad at him. But the look in Blaine's eyes said it all, and he couldn't stay mad at the boy he loved.

"Hey you. How you feeling?" Blaine cooed, stroking his hair gently.

"Like I've been hit by a bus," he groaned back, his blue eyes staring at Blaine.

"What happened?" he asked.

"April happened. She convinced me I was going to die alone, and shoved a flask of something in my face. She pretty much forced me to drink it," Kurt whined, taking Blaine's hand and cuddling it to him.

"You're not the only one she's influenced. Earlier she was teaching Mercedes and Tina how to shoplift. And getting Puck to steal stuff for her," Blaine informed him.

Kurt looked shocked, but then got another cramp in his stomach, and doubled over in pain. Blaine was right there for him, he got a sick bowl, just in case. Got him a cold flannel for his head, and just cuddled with him.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch. Thank you for looking after me," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shirt.

"Don't worry about it baby, I understand what happened. And of course I look after you, it's what I'm here for," Blaine explained, kissing his ear lobe.

"You just called me baby," Kurt blushed. "I like it."

"It just came out, but if you like it then, might as well say it," Blaine grinned, caressing his boyfriend's cheek. Just lying there with him until school finished.

Blaine had gotten Kurt home safely the day before, put him in bed, and left a note for Burt on the kitchen table, explaining what had happened. He had told Kurt that he would pick him up and take him home from school that day, just in case he still had hangover.

He collected his boyfriend and had to laugh at the sight. His Cheerio's uniform was crumpled, his hair only half styled, and he wore dark black aviators over his eyes to shield him from the sun.

"I feel like death," Kurt grumbled as he got into his boyfriend's Porsche.

"You look like it too," Blaine chuckled. Kurt punched his arm, and folded his arms, bottom lip out, pouting.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, did I upset you?" Blaine giggled, kissing his boyfriend's pout away. Kurt just kissed him with a half-assed attitude, until Blaine began to tickle his sides. Kurt began to shriek, and flail his limbs everywhere.

"I concede!" he yelped, getting his breath back and pushing his boyfriend off him. "I hate you," he complained.

"Nah, you love me too much, let's get to school before you murder me," Blaine grinned, driving off.

Kurt huffed out of the car, and stormed off to where his friends were, Blaine at his heels.

"What have you done to him?" Quinn laughed as she saw the state of her best friend.

"I didn't do anything!" Blaine defended, holding his arms up.

"What happened to Hummel?" Santana asked, looking suspiciously at Blaine.

"April gave him alcohol yesterday, he's hungover," Blaine chuckled.

The three girls looking scandalized at the thought of their sensible friend getting drunk. "And now he's a bitch too," Blaine added.

"Blame it on the alcohol!" Kurt growled.

That was it, and everyone started to sing…

 **Puck: "Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose. Blame it on patron, got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a alcohol, blame it on the a-a-a a-a-a-a alcohol."**

Kurt went bright red, and watched his friends all dance around like idiots.  
 **  
Santana: "Ay, she say she usually don't. But I know that she front. Cause shawty know what she want, but she don't wanna seem like she's easy."**

Santana came up to Kurt and grinded up on him, Kurt laughing at his friend as she disappeared somewhere.  
 **  
Blaine: "I ain't saying what you won't do, but you know we probably gonna do. What you been feeling deep inside, don't lie now."**

Blaine took Kurt's hand and span him around a couple of times, before lifting him up on his back.

 **Quinn: "Boy what you drinking? Gotta let it sink in, here for the weekend, thinking. We can see what we can be if we press fast forward. Just one more round and you're down I know it."**

Quinn had Puck by the hand, waving their arms around, and led everyone into school.  
 **  
Brittany/Finn: "Fill another cup up, feeling on yo butt what? You don't even care now, I was unaware how fine, you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in…"**

They were all in the middle of the main hall now, dancing around everyone, while getting dirty looks, but they just couldn't give a shit.  
 **  
** **All: "Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose. Blame it on patron, got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a alcohol, blame it on the a-a-a a-a-a-a alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny. Blame it on the blue top, got you feeling dizzy. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a alcohol, blame it on the a-a-a a-a-a-a alcohol."**

 **Blaine/Quinn: "Now to the ballas poppin' bottles, with their henny in their cups. Screaming money ain't a thang, if it ain't throw it up in the skyyy (sky) And hold your dranks up highhhh (high)."**

Blaine put Kurt down and started doing a weird break dance thing with Mike while Puck and Santana took the next line.  
 **  
Puck/Santana: "And to my independent Mama's who can buy their own bottles. If you looking like a model when them broke fellas holla. Tell them byeee (bye) hold your drinks highhhh (high)."**

All of them were now in the choir room, dancing and performing for the other members of the group who were sat waiting for them, Mr Schue and April sat on the piano, surprised at the group of popular kids breaking into song in the middle of the school.

 **All: "Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose. Blame it on patron, got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a alcohol, blame it on the a-a-a a-a-a-a alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny. Blame it on the blue top, got you feeling dizzy. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a alcohol, blame it on the a-a-a a-a-a-a alcohol."**

"Wow guys! That was amazing! What caused that?" Mr Schue clapped.

"Just feelin' spontaneous," Blaine responded, winking at his sunglasses clad boyfriend.

"Well guys, you should be spontaneous more often, because that was great. I never thought I'd see you guys breaking into song, especially with you guys being popular," Mr Schue told them.

"Well, we just don't care anymore. Bring on the haters!" Puck whooped, causing everybody in the room to join in, cheering and clapping.

"Hey guys. I just want to say something to you all before I go," April announced, asking the kids to all sit down. They had just done 'Last Name' for the Invitational, and were about to go on for 'Somebody to Love', when she called them to attention.

"I'm leaving McKinley. I realise that my presence here has been difficult to deal with, and my corruption of a couple of you has made me feel awful," she told them, looking at Kurt apologetically.

"And I realise now that I'm not in high school anymore, I'm a washed up wannabe, who just enjoys drinking that little bit too much instead of getting her life back on track," she explained, a couple of tears racing down her face.

"But being with you guys this week, has encouraged me to go and chase down those dreams I had, and built them back up again. I booked a flight to New York next week, and hopefully won't be looking back. But I wanted to thank you guys, for you helping me to get my groove back. And you guys don't need me to make you better, you don't need that one big star like that Rachel girl. You are all stars, on your own. You shine bright, and Will, your stars, have led me to where I want to be. I'm going to sober up, and invite y'all to my first opening night on Broadway!" she cheered, getting a round of applause with whistles and whoops from the group.

They surrounded her in a big group hug, when Rachel walked in.

"Can we help you Rachel?" Mr Schuester asked, noticing the girl lingering at the doorway.

"I quit the play. Mr Ryerson is really mean, and I want to be with you guys. I realised that this past week without Glee Club has made my life really empty, and lonely. And if you'll have me, I'd love to perform the last number with you," she explained, looking seriously guilty.

"You don't know the choreography," Quinn piped in.

"Then we're gonna have to give her a lot of help out there," Finn added, smiling at the girl, happy that she had followed his advice.

"Get in your costume," Mr Schue instructed her, with a smile.

And led the group to the assembly for the closing number…

 **Finn: "Can… anybody here, find me, somebody too…"**

 **All: "Love."  
** **  
Rachel: "Oh, whoa oh oh. Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet."**

Rachel came out from behind everyone, actually looking acceptable for once in her blue top and jeans, and smiling widely at Finn.  
 **  
Finn: "Take a look in the mirror and cry, what you doing to me?"**

 **Both: "I've spent all my years believing you, I just can't get no relief lord, somebody, oh somebody. Can anybody find me, somebody to love?"**

Kurt and Blaine came down the steps, smiling at each other as they took the next parts.  
 **  
** _ **Kurt: "Got no feel, I've got no rhythm, I just keep losing my beat."**_

 **Kurt/Blaine: "I'm okay, I'm alright, ain't gonna face no defeat. I just gotta get out of this prison cell, someday I'm gonna be free lord, somebody."**

Blaine took Kurt's hand and ran past him, taking Quinn's and Santana's after him.  
 **  
** **All: "Oh somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love… Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love."  
** **  
** **Rachel: "Somebody."  
** **  
Finn: "Somebody."**

 **Quinn: "Somebody."  
** **  
** **All: "Can anybody find me…"**

They all congregated together near the end, when Mercedes went and belted out a really high note at the end, that no one, not even Kurt could reach!  
 **  
** **Mercedes: "Somebody tooooo, loooooooove!"**

 **Artie: "Somebody, somebody."**

 **Rachel: "Somebody, somebody."**

 **All: "Find me somebody to… love…!"  
** **  
**They all finished stood in a triangular shape on the stairs. The crowd cheered, and The New Directions took a bow, and walked off the stage with their heads held high, and all smiling widely, proud of themselves.

"Well done guys! That was outstanding, our first proper group number without causing any embarrassment, danger or sex rioting! Good job guys! I'm so proud of you all. Come on everybody hands in, and amazing on three," he told them, they all gathered in a circle and placed their hands on top of each other.

"One, two, three… a…mazing!" they all shouted, all laughing as they finished.

Blaine took Kurt home like he told him, and pulled up outside the Hummel home. Blaine got out and opened the door open for Kurt.

"Why thank you good man," Kurt giggled, hugging Blaine's waist.

"We kicked some serious ass today, and you performed amazingly even with a hangover, so it's true. Kurt Hummel can do anything," Blaine chuckled, just basking in the beauty of his boyfriend, his skin lit up by the dazzling moonlight, making his porcelain skin shine.

"Of course I can. We also had no run ins with Karofsky either, but together we are pretty amazing," Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"You missed, gorgeous," Blaine said simply, and captured Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss. Kurt opened his mouth slightly, and welcomed Blaine's tongue inside. They kissed like that for ages, until the porch light flickered on, and Kurt broke away quickly, scared of his dad seeing him kissing Blaine like this.

But when he looked up he saw Abigail stood there, smirking at them both.

"You two are so gross," she complained.

"Yep well, it's what happens when you're in love Abs," Blaine told her.

"I'm never falling in love then if _that's_ what happens!" she cringed, her face going funny as if she had eaten a lemon.

"You will one day," Kurt smirked at her. Abby just shook her head and went back inside.

"I love your sister," Blaine chuckled.

"You can have her if you want," Kurt offered, giggling.

Blaine went in for another kiss, just a chaste one this time and pulled back, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt hit his chest playfully and went up the porch steps.

"Are we definitely okay now?" Kurt asked from the top step.

"We're on the road where we belong, and that's pretty good!" Blaine answered enthusiastically.

"Love you!" Kurt shouted.

"Love you too," Blaine smiled, as he watched his boyfriend enter the home. "And thank you April Rhodes…" he smirked as he hopped into his car, and drove away, excited for another day…

 **Well guys, am I allowed to live? ;) I hope you liked this chapter, coz I had fun writing 'Drunk Kurt' and I absolutely adore April, so had to do her first episode, mashed up with Blame It On The Alcohol, and for all you Ke$ha fans, don't worry, I will be doing Tik-Tok as a Cheerio's number, so keep calm and don't lynch me... ;) Put a tiny, midgy bit of Finchel in here even though I despise the creature that is Rachel Berry, and as you can see, she was only in the end part mwhahahah. I put Abby Hummel in this fanfic because I always wanted for Kurt to have a sister, and I really like the idea of Big Brother Kurtie, and I genuinely find her parts hilarious as she is an intelligent 6 year old girl, that possesses my mind mwahahah ;) Love you all and Klisses and Klainebows to everybody xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Leave me reviews and/or follow, subscribe, whatever you want to do, please; I'm desperate ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Vitamin D/Mash-up**

 **Warning… Been a three week time jump!**

Blaine Anderson couldn't be happier right now. He had been in a brilliant relationship with Kurt now for just over a month, and everything was going swimmingly. Except the fact that Kurt wouldn't go past making-out, but that was cool, he didn't want to pressure his boyfriend into anything.

For now, Blaine was just happy to be able to love Kurt, and for Kurt to love him. They hadn't been bothered by anyone in school, except for a couple of mucky looks, but that was to be expected, they couldn't expect everybody accepting their relationship, and they understood that. But apart from that, no one had shouted offensive words, or shoved them into lockers, or even tossed them into dumpsters; everything was alright in Blaine's world…

Blaine was walking down the hallway with Kurt when it happened. They were just walking side by side as usual to Glee Club like they would every Wednesday afternoon, when Blaine was hit square in the face with a freezing, red slushee. Kurt gasped and shouted something at the boys who did it, seeing their mullets bouncing on their heads as he looked around.

"I'm gonna kill those frickin' puck-heads one of these days!" Blaine growled, wiping the slushee from his eyes.

Kurt pulled him into the choir room, and were met with a wave of gasps and exclamations, at seeing Blaine covered in red dye no.7.  
"Quinn help me please," Kurt asked as he sat Blaine down, and took a towel from Artie, who had gotten one from the stock they kept in the piano lid for emergencies. "Thanks," he said to Artie as he unfolded it, and dabbed Blaine's face with it.

The rugby players came in then, and all looked surprised at seeing Blaine surrounded by girls.

"Why do the gay guys get all the chicks?" Puck joked, but silenced when Santana moved and saw their team-mate covered in ice.

"Who the hell did this, dude?" Finn asked, as he hurried over and grabbed a towel to help them.

"Those dicks from the hockey team, Rich or whatever the hell his name is," Blaine groaned, as Kurt wiped the dye of his cheek.

"Why do they keep doing this? They know that rugby rules this school, and then they just go and pull this. Come on guys, let's go kick the crap out of them," Puck encouraged, leading Finn, Mike and Matt from the room, only to bump into Mr Schue.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" the man asked, as he saw the rugby players looking furious. He peered over Matt's shoulder and saw Blaine covered in slushee. "What happened?"

"Those puck-heads on the hockey team, that's what happened," Mike explained.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Mr Schue asked.

"I'll live, but my Ralph Laurent shirt won't," he chuckled, staring down at his now pink shirt, looking like he'd murdered somebody.

"Why do you wear your expensive clothes to school when you're at risk like this?" Rachel questioned, squeaking from the back.

"It's the first time it's happened before," Kurt answered first, tugging Blaine's letterman jacket off. "This will have to be washed as soon as you get home," Kurt told his boyfriend.

"Yes mother," Blaine sighed, earning a glare from his boyfriend, although he had a smirk on his face.

"Right. Kurt, you continue cleaning him up, and I will deliver this week's assignment," Mr Schue told them, as he got the rugby players to sit down. "This week is a competition week, I am making it boys versus girls. You are each going to do a mash-up number, and I will be judging it-" he began, before Rachel cut in.

"Actually Mr Schue, we need another judge, your gender makes you biased," she pointed out, taking it way more seriously than needed.

"Oh right, then I'll get a celebrity judge then," he chuckled. "Now, group up and start working on song selections, and I want you guys to go all out, costumes, make-up, and choreography. Make it stand out," he told them.

"What's a mash-up?" Finn asked.

"A mash-up is putting two things together that don't necessarily go together, but work, like; peanut butter and jelly," Mr Schue explained.

"Or Glee Club and rugby," Blaine piped in.

"Exactly, two things that don't normally go together, but work. Now let's get going!" the curly-haired teacher enthused.

Kurt had finished cleaning Blaine up, and deemed him fit to carry on.

Blaine slumped over to the boy's group, and smiled as his boyfriend went to sit with the girls.

"Kurt? It's boys versus girls," Mr Schue pointed out.

"I'm well aware," Kurt answered simply, crossing his legs over, and glaring, as if daring the teacher to say anything else. Blaine and the guys were stifling their laughter, as they saw Kurt challenging the teacher. Mr Schue felt judged under his student's glare and crumbled.

"Fine. Be with the girls," he gave in. He could hear the cheer erupt from the girls behind him, and smiled to himself, happy at the decision made, he never wanted to upset any of his students.

Later that day, Kurt had met up with the girls in the dance studio to discuss song selection, and maybe work out some basic choreography. Kurt was stretching with Santana and Brittany on one of the bars, when Rachel came storming in.

"Why are you guys just sitting there? We're supposed to be working on our song," Rachel huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"We are working," Mercedes added, not really caring. "Besides it's not as if the boys are doing anything different, they don't care," she argued.

"Yeah, Aretha is right. The only one's probably working are Gel-met Haired Hobbit, no offense Kurt, and Frankenteen," Santana added in.

"Even so. We still need work on our mash-up," Rachel insisted.

"We already know what song we're doing, we're doing a mash-up of 'Halo' and 'Walking on Sunshine'," Mercedes grinned.

"That was my idea," Rachel argued.

"Whatever," the girl shot back.

Right then, Finn stormed the room, smiling happily.

"Spy!" Rachel cried.

"I'm not spying, I just wanted to wish you guys look on your number. It's gonna have to be pretty good to beat us though. And don't worry girls, if you can't find your boyfriends, it's coz we are building a house for habitat for humanity," Finn rattled off.

"What are you on? I told you not to take another 11 hour energy shot Finn, there's a reason they're illegal," Quinn asked, confusion on her face.

"Nope, just got a great new vitamin from the new school nurse, I feel fantastic," Finn told them, his smile growing wider across his face.

"Vitamin C?" Kurt asked.

"No, Vitamin D. And all the guys have had some too. See you at the mash-off tomorrow!" Finn waved enthusiastically, Kurt was pretty sure he heard some people screaming as Finn rushed down the hallway.

"If he's given Blaine drugs, I'm gonna kill him," Kurt growled, and stormed off with Quinn, Santana and Rachel in tow.

They found the boys in the choir room, half of them going crazy and jumping on the chairs, including Puck and Matt, and the other half practicing vigorous choreography, Blaine and Mike. Artie was sat watching some video in the corner, and Finn was nowhere to be seen.

"There's my beautiful boyfriend!" Blaine cheered as he saw Kurt walk in the room. Blaine quickly went up to Kurt and picked him up and spinning him round.

"Blaine stop, you're making me dizzy," Kurt complained, as Blaine put him down.

"I'm sorry baby, but I'm just so happy to see you, and my pants have suddenly grown tighter," he shrugged and went off to dance with Mike again, Kurt's face full of shock at what Blaine had just said.

"They're definitely on something, Blaine would never say something like that in public," Kurt informed the girls.

"I know. I know Matt has energy, but that's normally saved for me to use in the bedroom," Santana agreed, eyeing her boyfriend climbing on Puck's shoulders to try and get a window open. "Puckerman, you drop my boyfriend, I'll drop you!" she yelled as she went over to the boys practicing acrobatics. Quinn quickly behind her to make sure that she didn't murder her boyfriend.

"Artie! Where's that stuff that Finn gave you?" Kurt asked, pulling the boy's attention away from his phone.

"The blue pills are magical, y'all. They're on the black shiny thing!" Artie told him rather loudly. Kurt went to the piano, which he assumed was what Artie meant as the 'black shiny thing,' and saw a box on top of the lid, half of the pills popped from the packet.

"They've taken pseudoephedrine!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm gonna kill that stupid giant!"

"What's pseudo-what's it?" Rachel asked.

"It makes the consumer restless, it's a non-drowsy decongestant, and can give them trouble sleeping, Blaine isn't going to sleep for a week," Kurt told the Jewish girl, eyeing his boyfriend who had climbed onto the speakers piled in the corner.

"No, Blaine, sweetie, don't do that," Kurt told him, trying to pull Blaine down from the highest speaker, how he'd got on top of there he didn't know. Blaine was giggling and grinning like a child, and refused to come down. "Blaine I'm serious! Get down here right now or I'll-" Kurt started, but Blaine cut him off.

"Or what? You'll spank me?" he waggled his eyebrows and giggled uncontrollably, making Kurt flush red, so he turned away from his drugged up boyfriend.

He looked around the room, it was like a deleted scene from The Hangover! Matt had somehow managed to climb out of one of the choir room windows, and was now being chased around the school by Santana. Puck was jumping from chair to chair, with Quinn constantly telling him to get down. Artie had now resorted to putting his phone in his mouth to get it working again, as he hadn't realised it had run out of charge. Rachel was screaming at Mike to get down, as he was dancing on the piano and was at danger of falling off!

Everything was absolutely insane!

Kurt just prayed Mr Schue wouldn't come in. Kurt quickly text Brittany, telling the other girls to come into the choir room and to help get control of the boys.

They arrived about five minutes later, absolutely gobsmacked at the scene they had walked in on. Santana had caught Matt now, sat him down and duct taped him to a chair, Quinn had resorted to doing the same with Puck as he just wouldn't sit still. Kurt had given up with Blaine and decided if he fell from the speakers, it was his own fault for getting up there in the first place. Artie was still trying to get his phone to work, this time banging it on the desk in Mr Schue's office, Tina quickly took the device off him and pocketed it. Brittany had taken Mike down from the piano and took the idea from Santana and Quinn and duct taped him to the wall.

Finn still wasn't there.

"What the hell's gone on in here?" Mercedes asked as she took a chair near Kurt.

"Finn and the boys have taken pseudoephedrine, why I don't know, but it's made them act crazy," Kurt explained.

"Where'd they get it from?" she asked, raising her dark brow.

"I guess it was over the counter but he said he got it from the new school nurse. I didn't even know we got a new one," Kurt replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Me neither, why don't you go down there and find out?" Mercedes suggested, watching as Kurt's eyes flicked to Blaine who had now fallen asleep on the speakers.

"Don't worry, I'll look out for him," she smiled. Kurt felt comforted and left his boyfriend in the hands of Mercedes, the girl he barely spoke to, but who had offered him a kindness.

Kurt made his way to the school nurse's office, and found a blond haired woman sat behind the desk. The woman he believed to be Mr Schuester's pregnant wife.

"Mrs Schuester?" he asked, eyeing up the lady suspiciously. He thought she worked at the sheet store in the mall.

"Oh hi there, what's your name?" she asked, grinning.

"Kurt Hummel, I'm co-captain of the Cheerio's," he introduced himself, still looking suspiciously at the strange woman.

"Hi Kurt, I used to love cheerleading when I was in high school. Anyway, what can I do for you sweetie?" she queried, giving off a fake smile.

"I have reason to believe that you gave Finn Hudson pseudoephedrine?" he asked, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"I gave him Vitamin D sweetie, do you want some too?" she enquired, pulling a box from her desk and handing it to him.

"No, I don't want any. I just wondered why you gave it to him," Kurt spoke, reading the instructions on the box.

"He came to me saying he was tired, and instead of giving him the nap that he requested, I gave him these," she explained, growing agitated.

"Well I just thought you should know, that Finn has given these tablets to the guys in Glee Club, one of them being my boyfriend, and are currently being calmed down by myself and the girls. Three of the boys had to be duct taped to a surface to keep them still. Finn has disappeared and none of us can get a hold of him, and my boyfriend is currently asleep on top of some stacked speakers that reach the ceiling, he is now being watched by my friend while I've come down here to interrogate you. How did you even get this job? I thought you worked at the sheet shop in the mall?" he questioned.

"I do work at Sheets n' Things, I work here part time. We need the extra money, and I don't know if you know this but I am pregnant, and all of this questioning you've put me under is stressing out my baby," she snapped. "I think you should leave my office," she sneered, watching as the boy stormed out of her office, Kurt seething with rage.

Kurt had returned to the choir room to see the boys going through the 'withdrawal' stage. Blaine was curled up on Quinn's lap, with Puck asleep on her shoulder. Santana currently had Matt laying across her lap, half asleep. Brittany was sat with Mike in a corner, him also asleep. Artie was dozing in his chair, and Finn had magically re-appeared and was now draped on the piano, snoring.

"What did you find out?" Quinn asked, pushing Blaine onto Kurt when he took a seat.

"The new nurse is Mr Schue's bitch of a wife, and apparently she had given Finn these," he told them, showing the box he had in his hand, "because he was tired. I told her what had happened and she didn't even seem bothered that she had put six students in danger. Then she made up some bull crap about me stressing out her baby, so I left. I don't know how Mr Schue puts up with her," Kurt explained, stroking Blaine's hair.

"That's ridiculous. Is she even a qualified nurse?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"Not that I'm aware of, but you know Figgins, he'll give anyone a job if the price is right; she's probably working at half salary with only the knowledge of how to use what's in a first aid kit, and she's probably spying on Mr Schue too," Kurt chuckled.

"Do you think we should tell Mr Schuester about this?" Tina asked.

"No, we don't want to get the boys in trouble," Quinn whispered, stroking Puck's mohawk and humming softly. "They didn't know what they were taking, it'll be out of their systems before tomorrow's mashup number so they'll be fine, no need to freak out," she added.

A bell went, probably for the end of school as no one knew the time, and it jolted the boys awake. Blaine nearly fell off Kurt's lap, and Mike nutted the back wall from where we was dozing on Brittany. Blaine groaned and clung onto Kurt's waist.

"Come on Mr, we have to get you in bed I think," Kurt told him, dragging his boyfriend to his feet.

They all heard a thud, and an exclamation of pain, seeing that Finn had rolled off the piano and landed hard on the floor.

"What's happening?" Puck murmured to Quinn.

"Home time. I'm taking you home sweetie," she told her boyfriend as he smiled dopily at her and started playing with her ponytail.

"Right guys, see you tomorrow," Kurt announced, dragging Blaine with him.

Kurt put Blaine in his Merc, and caught Mercedes as she came out of school, asking her if she could drive his car to Blaine's behind them. Kurt started the engine of Blaine's car, and pulled out of the school, watching his boyfriend as he dozed against the window.

As they got closer to Blaine's, he could hear Blaine muttering something to himself.

"C-come…. what… may," he mumbled, drifting in and out of consciousness. Kurt couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend, singing their duet in his sleep, it was adorable.

Blaine woke up properly by the time they got to his house, and kept asking Kurt questions like "What happened? Where are we? Why do I not remember the last half of the day?" Kurt just simply shrugged his shoulders at the questions, not wanting to tell Blaine what really happened. Kurt opened the door, and pulled Blaine into the big house that Blaine called home.

The building had three floors, four adaptions, a detached garage that was home to the many cars the Anderson's owned. Around the outside of the house and large garden was a tall, black, iron fence that bestowed two gates with giant A's in the middle of them. The driveway was about the size of the square root of Kurt's house!

On the inside, it was very modern, Blaine's mother was a designer so of course, everything would look amazing that she picked out.

He pulled Blaine into the huge living area and propped him up on the couch, and left him there whilst he went into the open plan kitchen to get him a glass of water. In there he found Mrs Anderson sat at the bar, drawing out her latest designs.

"Sorry Mrs Anderson, I didn't think you'd be home," Kurt apologised quickly.

"That's alright Kurt, you okay? You look a bit stressed," she smiled, pulling him into a hug. Kurt didn't have a mother, so Blaine's mum was the closest he had.

"Yeah, you won't believe what happened today…" and Kurt began to tell Mrs Anderson everything that had happened, starting with Blaine getting slushied, the mashup competition, and Blaine and the boys taking the Vitamin D from the unqualified nurse.

At the end of it, she looked shocked but smiling as she had found the story quite amusing.

"There's never a dull day at your school is there?" she laughed, patting Kurt on the arm, and going to see her son in the living room. And there he was, fast asleep on their huge couch, covered by the blanket that resided over the top of the sofa. "Help me get him into bed Kurt?" Mrs Anderson asked, and Kurt nodded his head, taking one side of Blaine whilst she got the other.

It took a whole five minutes to get Blaine up the stairs and into his bed, before he began to stir. Mrs Anderson asked Kurt to change Blaine's clothes while she went and filled him a hot water bottle for his headache he kept complaining of. Kurt hesitantly agreed, and began to undo Blaine's slushee ruined shirt, pushing the buttons through their holes gently, and took it off his muscled shoulders.

Kurt had only seen Blaine half naked once, and that was completely by accident as he walked him on him getting changed. Kurt had blushed but Blaine had been cool with it.

He got him a vest top and a pair of sweatpants from his chest of drawers, and began to lower the vest over his head. Blaine was smiling softly at the feeling of his boyfriend's soft hands on his bare chest.

This was the awkward part, the trousers.

Kurt kneeled on the bed, and bit his lip, wondering how to approach this. He reached for the waist line of the pants and tried to pull them down, it was not working because you had to deal with a button and zip in order to get them off. Kurt hadn't touched Blaine in the crotch area yet, and the thought scared him, he didn't want to invade Blaine's… private area while he was sleeping coz that was just creepy, and worse, he didn't want Mrs Anderson to come in, seeing her son's boyfriend touching him in that place.

Kurt just braved it and popped the button quickly, before dragging the zip down with a swift downwards motion, hoping the noise wouldn't wake Blaine. When he pulled the trousers away, he reached for the joggers, and went to put them on when he realised Blaine had nothing but a vest and boxers on, any normal gay guy would probably be turned on by this, but Kurt just looked, eyes exploring every line of Blaine's body. The way his hips connected to his legs, the vain that popped out of Blaine's bicep, the way that Kurt could see a slight wet patch on Blaine's underwear, where his… thing resided. Kurt blushed brilliantly and pulled the pants on quickly, not wanting to get side-tracked in this position. "It's probably from when he said that obscenity earlier," he thought to himself, chuckling at the memory of his hyperactive boyfriend.

Mrs Anderson came in shortly after that and tucked Blaine in, placing the hot water bottle on the pillow next to him. Kurt kissed him on the forehead, and swore he saw Blaine smile when we pulled away. Mrs Anderson led him downstairs and escorted him to the door, when he informed her his dad was probably worrying about him. She wished him good luck for the competition, and bid him adieu as he went down the huge driveway and got in his car. He slipped into the driver's seat and just smiled to himself. "Only something like this could happen to us," he chuckled to himself, and drove through the giant gates, down the road, to his home, probably with an angry father awaiting him…

Kurt had managed to escape trouble the previous evening with the explanation that Blaine had taken Vitamin D which had made him hyper, and that he didn't have time to call his dad as he was too busy trying to look after Blaine.

When Kurt arrived at school the next morning, he saw the boys looking even drowsier than they had last night, they literally looked like zombies.

"Well, looks like The Walking Dead is real," Kurt chuckled as he slumped next to Santana on the wall, eyeing the boys' every move.

"I know, they've all been like this since I got here. I had to drive Matt here as he wouldn't let go of me when I put him in his bed, so I had to spend the night at his house. _I_ barely got any sleep coz he kept kicking me all night and flinching at the slightest noise made," the girl complained, glaring at the boy in question who was currently sat on the floor with his legs crossed, barely keeping his head up.

"Honestly, why do we even bother with boys?" Quinn grumbled from the other side of Santana. "All we do is look after them, and then they repay us by getting high then dragging us through their withdrawal stage. Puck's mother actually shouted at me over the phone last night! Screaming some random shit in Hebrew then had the balls to ask me what _I_ gave him! I was raging, my mum just looked at me while she could hear the screaming over the phone; and then she questioned me too. I felt like I was in an episode of NCIS last night!" she told them, stroking her hands through her hair.

"How did Blaine's mum take it? She didn't think you'd corrupted him then? Seeing as you're still breathing," Santana asked Kurt.

"Blaine's mum is a lovely person, and no, she believed me. And the fact that Blaine kept mumbling random shit when he kept slipping into consciousness sort of supported my story," he chuckled, watching his boyfriend staggering around Puck and Finn. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt watching him, so he stumbled over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Kurt's small waist, muttering incoherent things into his shoulder.

"What's up baby?" Kurt asked, stroking Blaine's hands that were linked on his stomach.

"Feel like shit," he grumbled.

"How charming," Kurt scoffed. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" he asked him.

"I remember Finn walking in real happy into the choir room. Then I remember yawning. Then I think I remember seeing you and the girls come in…" Blaine rattled off, then blanking a bit. "I think I remember going home and you and Mum helped me up the stairs, but… that's about it," he laughed, burying his face into Kurt's neck, kissing the skin below his ear.

Quinn awwed and Santana just grinned evilly.

"Anyone seen Britt and Mike?" Quinn asked.

"Britt text me last night, something about Mike pretending to fly around her room like an airplane, and asked if she needed to ground him… yeah pretty weird," Santana told them, chuckling at the faces of her friends. "So, no I don't know. My guess is they're having sex in the car or something," she assumed.

"No we need Mike for the mashyup," Blaine objected.

"And we need Britt," Kurt added, shivering when Blaine blew on a cold patch of his neck.

"Get some Hummel," Puck cheered from behind the dumpster, looking slightly more alive than the others. Kurt flipped him off, and dragged Blaine inside when the bell sounded, hoping that his boyfriend would make it through the day…

It was time for the boys' mashup number, so all the girls, and Kurt sat down, and awaited their boyfriend's to come and make fools of themselves. One by one, they all filed in out of Mr Schue's office and the corridor, wrapped in leather and looking mighty fine, and hyper again…

Finn started the song off, and he looked far too happy, with so much energy.

 **Finn: "This ain't a song for the broken hearted… No silent prayer for the faith departed. And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, you're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud!"**

Kurt shot Quinn and Santana a look, and they both seemed to agree. They had all taken Vitamin D again.  
 **  
** **All: "It's my life!"  
** **  
** **Blaine: "It's now or never, I aint gonna live forever. I just wanna live while I'm alive!"**

Blaine shot Kurt a wink, then began to dance with the others, Kurt blushed, but looked angry too, because he was the one who was going to have to pick up the pieces, again!  
 **  
** **All: "It's my life… These are my confessions."**

Artie rolled across the floor, moving his shoulders and arms to the same choreography the boys were doing, and began to sing the next line.  
 **  
Artie: "Just when I thought I said all I could say, my chick on the side said she got one on the way."**

Kurt saw Tina glare at Artie from where she was sat, obviously sharing the same rage all the others with boyfriends did. First it was cheating in the competition, and second, the girls would just have to look after them again.  
 **  
** **All: "These are my confessions!"**

Puck shook his jacket off his shoulders, and threw it to Quinn, who caught it, but glared at her boyfriend, who didn't seem to notice as he took the next line.  
 **  
Puck: "If I'm gonna tell it then I'm gonna tell it all. I damn near cried when I got that phone call. I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do, but to give you part two of mine…"**

Mike and Matt broke out of the formation they were all stood in, and began to dance vigorously across the floor, even doing a couple of flips in the process which Santana just gaped at.  
 **  
** **All: "You better stand tall when they're calling you out. Don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down. These are my confessions!"**

It was time for Blaine's line again, and he began to roll his hips against the microphone stand, and threw his own jacket to Kurt, grinning profusely.  
 **  
Blaine: "It's now or never, I aint gonna live forever. I just wanna live while I'm alive…"**

 **All: "It's my life!"  
** **  
Finn: "I just wanna live while I'm alive!"**

Rachel was glaring daggers at Finn now, no doubt he was behind it, he probably went and got another box from Mrs Schuester, it was blatant cheating! Finn grinned at her, and she scowled, furrowing her brow, not happy with what he was doing.  
 **  
** **All: "These are my confessions!"  
** **  
Artie: "Just when I thought I said all I could say, my chick on the side said she got one on the way."**

 **Puck: "I just wanna live while I'm alive…"**

 **All: "It's. My. Life!"**

Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury were madly cheering and clapping, not noticing the scattered applause from the group of girls, and Kurt.

"Wow guys! That was sensational! There was so much energy put into that, I thought for a second someone had slipped something into your juice boxes," the man laughed, patting Finn and Blaine on the back. "Well, you girls better bring it this afternoon, but I think that this is a contender for Sectionals!" Mr Schue cheered, the boys went absolutely mental then, and began cheering and whooping. They were so over-excited that they engulfed the teacher in a hug and ran out of the room, paying no attention to their other halves.

Mr Schue went off with Miss Pillsbury somewhere, and the girls and Kurt just sat there, contemplating their next move. Quinn went through Puck's jacket, and found the box of pseudoephedrine, with half of the packet empty.

"This means war!" Rachel growled, taking the packet from Quinn and taking two out for herself.

"Rachel you do realise that we're are just as bad as them if we take those?" Tina questioned, raising a brow at the normally sensible girl.

"They are going to win! We don't bestow half the energy that they just had, if we want to win, this is our only chance," she argued.

"How about we just practice and kick ass at it?" Mercedes suggested, choosing the safer plan.

"For once, I think Yentil is right," Santana put in, "I hate to lose to Matt, and if he wins, I'll never hear the end of it. Pass me that packet," she told them, catching the silver packet from Rachel. She took two pills and grabbed her bottle out of her bag, swallowing them with one gulp of water. Rachel got her own out and swallowed hers too, looking expectantly at the others.

Tina and Mercedes gave in under the Jew's harsh stare, and took two each; they were all now waiting for Brittany, Quinn and Kurt. It didn't take much for Brittany to agree with it, Santana took advantage of her small brain, and told the girl that she'd see unicorns if she took them; she swallowed them, amazingly, without water, even though it was offered.

"Come on Hummel, do something adventurous for once in your life!" Santana begged, actually getting on her knees at Kurt's feet.

"Fine. But I'll only do it if Quinn takes some too," he reasoned, looking at his blond best friend next to him. Quinn just shook her head and held her hand out for the packet, and the water bottles going around.

"Just remember guys, we're just levelling out the playing field," Rachel told them, watching Kurt and Quinn taking their own tablets. "Now let's go get into our costumes and go over the number one more time…"

Blaine was sitting on the chairs restlessly, waiting for his hot boyfriend to come out and make love to him through the song, "did I just say that?" he thought to himself.

He didn't have to wait long, as the girls and Kurt entered the room, all clad in yellow. Mike got out his sunglasses when they entered coz he was getting a headache from the brightness of their outfits. Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off Kurt as he walked up to the platform, his back turned to the boys, which meant that Blaine could get a perfect view of his ass. His boyfriend was wearing tight white jeans that fit him perfectly, a tight white shirt, with a yellow sweater vest over it, and a yellow tie. His hair was coifed to perfection per the norm, and Blaine believed he was drooling at the sight, and was getting urges dapper young men shouldn't get, unless their boyfriends were as hot as his.

Rachel stood up to the front, and started saying something about optimism and angels, whilst Tina's head was shooting to and fro, a wide smile across her face.

Rachel started the song off, and it came as a surprise to the boys that the girls looked just so happy.

 **Rachel: "Oh. Remember those walls I built, well baby they're tumbling down, didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound."**

Quinn came down the steps, and started dancing, moving her feet around quickly, and winking to Puck as she did so.  
 **  
Quinn: "It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm takin', I ain't never gonna shut you out!"**

It was Kurt's turn next, and Blaine looked gobsmacked at how angelic his boyfriend looked.  
 **  
** _ **Kurt: "Everywhere I'm lookin' now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can feel your halo…"**_

The girls were dancing around extremely well and in sync, while Kurt was cartwheeling across the bottom platform, earning gasps and woah's from the boys, Blaine being the loudest of course.  
 **  
** **All: "And don't it feel good! I can see your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo, (I'm walking on sunshine, woah!) I can see your halo, halo, halo, (I'm walking on sunshine, woah!) And don't it feel good!  
** **  
Santana/Brittany: "I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure. And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door.**

It didn't surprise Blaine to see Brittany and Santana thrusting their hips up for their line, winking and leering at their boyfriends, making them both blush.  
 **  
Tina: "Oh, now, now!"**

 **All: "I'm walking on sunshine, woah! I'm walking on sunshine, woah! I'm walking on sunshine, woah! And don't it feel good!  
** **  
Rachel: "I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo! I can feel your halo, halo, halo!**

 **All: "I can see your halo, (and don't it feel good!) I can feel your halo… (halo!)  
** **  
** _ **Kurt: "I can see your halo. Halo!"**_

Blaine's jaw literally dropped as he heard Kurt hit that high note at the end, and come to think of it, looking around, most of the other boys did too, not knowing Kurt's voice could go that high!

"Oh my God!" Mr Schuester exclaimed, "that was amazing!" he cheered, running down the line of girls and Kurt and giving them all high-fives as he passed. They were all cheering and whooping, their boyfriends not resisting any longer, and swooping up their girls in hugs and kisses. Blaine picked Kurt up and spun him round in a circle, giving him a quick kiss when he put him back down on the floor, Kurt blushed brilliantly.

"I don't know where you _all_ got that energy from, but keep doing whatever you're doing because if we perform like that at Sectionals, there is no way we are losing!" Mr Schue cheered, and all the students whooping as well.

"William! I need to see you in my office please!" Principal Figgins shouted above all the cheering, Mr Schue excused himself, and the kids went to go and talk to Miss Pillsbury who was just speechless from both of their performances.

Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt possessively as they sat down, just being a couple like the others, when Kurt whispered to him, "Snap." And Blaine knew just what he was talking about, as he saw the glint in Kurt's eye. He did have a feeling during the performance, and that feeling had proved correct.

Mr Schuester had text Emma to tell the kids to all go to the Principal's office, and they all knew what it was for.

They were busted…

"I can't believe you Terri!" they heard Mr Schue exclaim when they entered the little room before the office, a look of confusion on Emma's face. "You supplied my children with energy tablets without knowing if they were safe?!" he shouted.

"They are safe, they're over the counter!" she argued in that annoying voice that Kurt absolutely hated. Blaine looked guilty and just ducked his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Howard Bamboo just got arrested," Figgins put in.  
"I didn't tell Howard to get them all in one place," she defended herself, a look of horror apparent on Miss Pillsbury's face.

"You're not a real nurse! They are just kids! They all must have taken at least two tablets each, maybe even more!" Mr Schuester yelled, making the kids jump slightly. The boys going red, knowing they'd taken way more than two.

"I gave Finn some advice on him being tired and I gave them to him, I had them in my desk Will. I thought I gave him some really good advice as I saw him yesterday and he actually looked happy," she told him, this time Finn going even redder, it was mostly his fault.

"Again, you're not a real nurse! You shouldn't be supplying any drugs to kids without their parents' permission. What if they'd been allergic to anything in those tablets? I don't know about you, but this school's insurance plan isn't big enough to cover anything the Anderson's could dish out!" Mr Schue shouted at his wife.

Everyone looked at Blaine, and he coughed awkwardly, his olive skin growing dark red from embarrassment.

Mr Schue got up and turned around to storm out of the office, seeing his kids, and Emma stood there just made him feel ashamed at what he'd just said, especially about Blaine's family.

Figgins beckoned the kids in, firing Terri as they entered the small room, Mr Schuester sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Terri had stormed out of the room in a huff, saying something on the way out about 'not needing the job anyway as she'd been working too hard', or some bullshit like that.

Figgins told them all off, and issued them with a warning, also he told Mr Schue that he would be getting a co-director in with him, to make sure that the Glee Club was being run correctly; he didn't give a name, but Kurt knew it would be Coach Sue.

Mr Schuester led them all to the choir room, none of them daring to make a noise.

"I'm so disappointed in you all. I thought you were smarter than that," he sighed, taking a seat on the piano stool.

"We're sorry Mr Schue," Rachel said first. "We were going to tell you coz the boy's took them yesterday, and they were out of control. But the girls are just as bad because I encouraged them to do it," she confessed, putting the blame on her shoulders.

"I accept your apology Rachel. I just wish you guys had been smart enough to not take the tablets," eyeing Finn. "Firstly, I was worried about you guys, I didn't know what my wife had given you, and I felt awful for not realising sooner, I just thought you were all really enthusiastic," he mumbled.

"You weren't to know, Mr Schue," Quinn said.

"Yes I know Quinn, but it's my job as a teacher, to know when something is going on with my kids. Those tablets could have been worse than Vitamin D. You know, if you guys had done that at Sectionals, with or without me knowing, we could have been disqualified from that competition and probably banned from competing ever again, which means the end of Glee Club. I suppose you all know that performance enhancing drugs are illegal when competing?" he asked them all, very seriously.

He just got a sea of nods and guilty looks. "Well that would have been an athletes version of steroids. Now starting next week, we are getting a co-director, as Figgins doesn't think I'm fit enough to run Glee Club myself, and you are all going to have to be on your best behaviour," he told them. They all just nodded, speechless and ashamed. "You guys can go. Fresh start tomorrow." He dismissed them, and watched the guilty teens walk out with their heads lowered and faces red with guilt.

He, himself was guilty for not realising it sooner, but he didn't, and that meant that he was just as bad as the kids. What would happen if word got out to the parents? McKinley would be under inspection, and he no doubt would lose his job…

Sometimes it sucked being a teacher…

Blaine had walked Kurt to his car, not saying a word to each other. Blaine enveloped his boyfriend in a tight hug, and was kissing his face multiple times.

"I'm so sorry baby. I never meant to hurt you yesterday, we just didn't know what we were doing-" Blaine started, looking up at his boyfriend with guilt-ridden eyes.

"It's okay. I understand that, Finn just told you all to take them and you did, coz he's the leader, and you follow a leader. We did the same with Rachel, although many girls wouldn't class her as a leader, we followed her orders. Quinn and I nearly didn't, but we did, and I feel awful for it. We got our favourite teacher in trouble, and now he can't even run Glee by himself. I've never felt more ashamed," Kurt explained, burying his face in his boyfriend's freshly washed letterman jacket.

Blaine just kissed Kurt deeply, pulling him close so their bodies were flush together. Blaine could hear the little moans in the back of his boyfriend's throat and took that as encouragement to carry on. He lowered his arms from his boyfriend's waist, and placed them at the small of Kurt's back. Kurt pulled back and smiled at Blaine happily, pushing their foreheads together. Blaine risked it, and placed his hands over Kurt's ass gently. He heard Kurt hum in response and kissed him again, chastely but still sweet.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt whispered softly, playing with the hair on Blaine's nape.

"Of course," Blaine replied, his hands moving up and down Kurt's back lazily.

He had found he had permission to touch Kurt's butt, but didn't want to lose the privilege just yet. He kissed Kurt one more time, hit his ass and walked off to his own car, hands in his pocket, looking smug.

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" Kurt exclaimed, shocked, but giggling.

"Ooh, full name treatment, I must be in trouble," Blaine mocked, sticking his tongue out at Kurt.

"Child," Kurt responded simply.

"You know it, love you!" Blaine shouted from across the parking lot.

"Love you too!" he yelled back, receiving a wink from Blaine.

"If those tablets made Blaine be more adventurous with me, then I love Vitamin D," Kurt smiled to himself, getting into his own car and out of the car park, a grin on his face, and blush apparent in his cheeks…

 **Hey guys! This is a long one because I wanted to capture the full fun and essence of this episode. If it wasn't clear; I hate Terri! She's a bitch and I hate her, so yeah... Anyway, hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, with a bit of cheeky Klaine fluff at the end. Love you all, Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Throwdown/Sue Sylvester Shuffle/Furt (parts of it)** **  
** **  
**Kurt was called to Cheerio's practice as soon as he arrived at McKinley that day. It wasn't a shock, ever since Sue became co-director of the Glee Club, she'd been calling random practices just so she could fit them in.

Besides, they had the big half time show on Friday to practice for, as it was for the rugby team's mid-season championship game. The school was abuzz with life and excitement, ever since they got Coach Beiste, this championship was an expectant win. The team had not lost any games so far this year, and they weren't going to start now. Although, the down side to all of this was, Coach Beiste was getting the rugby team in practice, just as frequently as Sue, so that meant, he hardly saw Blaine.

But no matter, once they won the championship game, they would have about three weeks rest from training, until Sectionals for the Glee Club, and Regionals for the Cheerio's.

"Hey guys," he murmured to Quinn and the girls as he arrived at the gym. No one answered, the girls' faces a look of fear. Kurt turned around and saw fire!

There were bike ramps placed haphazardly around the gym, blue curly wigs on one of the benches, and fire. "What the hell's going on?" he asked them, sitting down.

"This is Sue's new routine for us," Quinn replied.

"What happened to the one we've been practicing for weeks?" Kurt growled.

"She scrapped it, apparently it was too boring for Regionals," Santana grumbled.

Then Sue came out of nowhere, a red bucket in hand, and a hand full of bikinis. She threw them to random girls, and then got Becky Jackson to give the wigs out. She even gave one to Kurt.

"Seriously Coach?" he put in, frowning at the blue monstrosity that lay in his hands.

"Yes Porcelain. For those eagle-eyed of the group, you will notice we are doing the Katy Perry number of 'California Girls'. Some of you may be asking why we are doing a brand new routine, and the answer is simple. Boring!" she yelled through her megaphone. "Now get those cute little butts off the seats and we'll get practicing…"

 **Two and a half hours later…**

 **Santana: "I know a place, where the grass is really greener. Warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the water. Sippin' gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees. The boys break their necks, tryna creep a little sneak peek…"**

Santana was grinding herself on one of the biker boys, her wig flying around her head maniacally.  
 **  
Quinn: "You can travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast. Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love, woah, woah ohhhhh."**

Quinn was stood on one of the bike ramps, a stick of flame in her hands, as she was twirling it, one of the boys did a stunt trick over her head.  
 **  
** **All: "California girls we're unforgettable, daisy dukes bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin so hot, we'll melt your popsicle, woah, woah ohhhh. California girls we're undeniable, fine fresh fierce, we got in on lock. West coast represent now put your hands up, woah, woah, ohhhhh."**

It was Kurt's turn to sing next, he was currently dancing with Brittany, then broke away from her. On Sue's insistence, he had to make himself look sexy, so as he sang, he rubbed his hands up and down his legs, trying his best not to look uncomfortable.  
 **  
** _ **Kurt: "Sex on the beach, we don't mind sand in our stilettos. We freak in my jeep, snoop doggy dog on the stereo, woah ohhh. You could travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast. Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love, woah, woah ohhhh."**_

Some girls in bikinis then came out, with cones on their chest, which were shooting fire!  
 **  
** **All: "California girls we're unforgettable, daisy dukes bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin so hot, we'll melt your popsicle, woah, woah ohhhh. California girls we're undeniable, fine fresh fierce, we got in on lock. West coast represent now put your hands up, woah, woah, ohhhhh. California, California girls…"  
** **  
**"I'm bored!" Sue shouted through her megaphone.

"But Coach Sylvester, this is one of the most elaborate routines the Cheerio's have ever done," Quinn argued.

"But I am still so very bored! Becky, hand the bucket out," she instructed her dogs-body.

Becky went around with chicken cutlets for the girls to hold, and once given, they all looked lost, but Kurt knew what she wanted them to do.

"You girls are going to fill your braziers with those chicken cutlets, to add more whoomph to the performance. I was so bored during that routine that I thought I was going to fall asleep. All this boredom is breaking my humour, example; Brittany, slap Santana with a chicken cutlet," she did as she was told, and hit Santana square in the face. "See, not even a chuckle," she grumbled.

"Coach, you do realise you are asking us to do the impossible?" Kurt added, "this performance was great, and because you didn't like it, you have to make it right for you. The elaborance of this routine existed in other performances we have done as well, you have to find a way to top yourself," Kurt pointed out.

"Thank you Porcelain, I shall do just that. But to be sure, slap yourself with a chicken cutlet…"

Glee Club was getting gradually more ridiculous as the week went on. Sue had come into the room happy as anything, and then started shouting at Mr Schue as soon as he walked in. Coach had a plan to split the Glee Club up, she had informed Kurt and the girls after practice, and just told them to go along with it; they didn't really have a choice.

"Now losers! When I say your name, come and stand next to this black shiny thing," she told them all.

"Sue, what are you doing?!" Mr Schue questioned angrily.

"Splitting the group up," she said simply. "Don't argue William! Now, Santana! Porcelain! Mrs Porcelain! Aretha! Wheels! Asian! Other Asian! And Shaft…" all the kids who weren't used to Sue's nicknames, just assumed it was them from the nicknames she gave, Blaine looked embarrassed at his name.

This division left Mr Schuester with, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Quinn and Brittany.

"How am I supposed to do a number with five kids, Sue?" Mr Schue asked, glaring at the eight she had.

"Make it work William! Now Sue's Kids, are made up of a bunch of minority students, that you tend to neglect their talents, and I am making it better for _them_ ," she announced.

"And that's how Sue, C's it," Santana added, doing the action with her hand like she had seen Sue do on WOHN.

"Outstanding!" she smirked at the Latina girl, it wasn't often that Santana got praise from Sue, so she was taking what she could get. "Now my kids, stay here, Schuester's kids, go to the auditorium!" she commanded them. Mr Schue just looked gobsmacked, but went along with it, not wanting to get in a debate with Sue.

With the others cleared out of the way, Sue gave them all sheet music to 'Hate on Me', which she gave Mercedes the lead to, which she was extremely happy about. As they were performing, Kurt swore he saw Mr Schuester looking at them through the pane of glass in the door, and smirked. Not that he didn't like Mr Schuester, but Sue was actually letting them have fun for a change, and letting them do modern songs, instead of Journey all the time.

Kurt and the girls went out for practice again after Glee Club, to find a massive cannon on the field.

"What. The. Hell?" Quinn exclaimed as they approached their cheerleading coach.

"This ladies is the WMHS Cheerio's cannon which will be featuring in our Regionals routine," she informed them.

"Another routine?" Santana groaned.

"Yes another routine. Congratulations Brittany! This will be your big moment to show everybody watching our competition that you are more than just a dumb blond, it shows that you are a dumb blond, with a desire to please an audience," she smirked at the poor girl.

"I don't want to die yet, at least not until One Tree Hill gets cancelled," she mumbled, staring at the giant cannon, her innocent eyes growing wider.

"Coach, you cant be serious? That thing is gonna kill Brittany," Kurt argued in order for his friend.

"But it will be well worth the risk, right? The carnie man I bought it off said there was a thirty per cent chance of amazing success," the clearly insane woman told them.

"Which leaves, seventy per cent of failure?!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Wow Brittany, I didn't know you could do simple Maths," the coach looked shocked. "But to put your toddler-sized-fist-mind at ease, we'll do a demonstration…" she told them, stuffing a dummy into the cannon's end.

She pressed the button, and the dummy blew to smithereens, leaving them all with looks of terror. "Any of you take German? I might have to read the owner's manual," the woman said, and dismissed the team off the field.

They were called back to Glee practice, with a shock in store for them. As they sat down, Artie rolled into the choir room, covered in slushee.

"That's it!" Finn shouted. "Blaine, Puck, Matt, Mike. Follow me!" he commanded at the other rugby players, as they were storming out, they were met with the rugby team, including Karofsky. Kurt immediately froze up, and shrunk back into his seat.

"So this is what the ladies room looks like on the inside," one of them laughed.

"What are you all doing in here?" Matt asked.

"Coach Beiste told us to come, where is she?" Karofsky told them, the cup he had thrown at Artie still in his hands.

"Guys, take a seat," Mr Schue announced, as he and Coach Beiste came into the room.

"New Directions… welcome the newest members of the Glee Club," Mr Schue announced, a worried smile on his face. An uproar of arguments aroused, and Mr Schue looked worried that their plan might not work.

"Hell to the no!" he heard Mercedes shout.

"No freakin' way!" Blaine shouted, glaring at Karofsky like he wanted to rip his head off.

"Enough!" Coach Beiste shouted, getting them all to silence.

"I am not sharing a room with a known homophobe!" Rachel demanded, glaring at Karofsky also.

"Look guys. We have noticed that the tension between the Glee Club and rugby has reached a boiling point, we have taken into consideration that the kind of bullying that David does is born out of ignorance. That is why they're here, to learn about us, to make their minds open up to a world of different people. Right now in this room, we have pretty much every person from different races, religions, sexuality and clique, and it's up to us to unite this whole school together, to show that Glee Club is cool, and that it is accepted by the most popular kids in the school," Mr Schuester told them, eyeing his team then the rugby guys.

"Glee Club is most definitely not cool," Karofsky complained.

"I don't care what you think, you are _all_ staying in Glee Club, one week no exceptions," Beiste grunted, eyeing Karofsky.

"She's bluffing! Next week is the championship game, without us she has no team," Karofsky continued.

"With you I have no team!" she bellowed.

"Fine, but if I have to stay in here, I ain't singing no show tunes, it's the music of my oppressors," Azimio spoke up.

"Do you even have any idea what we do in here?" Finn asked, looking at Azimio as if what he just said was the most stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

"No. None of them do, Puck, Rachel, you two were working on something right?" Mr Schue asked.

"As offended by their presence as I am, I will not let them get in the way of a performance," she huffed, dragging Puck with her to the piano. Puck grabbed a guitar and they both began to sing…

 **Puck: "Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor."**

 **Rachel: "Reaching for the phone coz I can't hide it anymore."**

Puck was strumming away on his guitar as he danced around Rachel and winking at Quinn before they started the chorus. Blaine looked down at his boy lovingly, and whose head was laid on his shoulder and decided something… he was going to sing him a love song…  
 **  
** **Both: "And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind, for me it happens all the time… It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control, and I need you now. And I don't know how I could do without, I just need you now."**

The Glee Club were happy and smiley as they both sung beautifully, Puck singing most of the song to Quinn which made her blush and smile stunningly.  
 **  
Puck: "Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. I'm wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before."**

Puck moved closer to the rugby guys and flinched his head forward at them, as if to say 'I dare you.'  
 **  
Rachel: "And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind."**

 **Puck: "For me it happens all the time…"**

Kurt looked around Blaine and saw one of the rugby guys tapping his foot along to the beat of the song, but was silenced by Karofsky who hit him. Kurt settled into Blaine's shoulder and enjoyed the rest of the song. Although he couldn't stand Rachel, she could really sing.  
 **  
** **Both: "And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind, for me it happens all the time… It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control, and I need you now. And I don't know how I could do without, I just need you now."  
** **  
**Mr Schuester, Coach Beiste and the rest of the Glee Club applauded the performance while the rugby players sat in silence until…

"The girl with the mohawk had a really nice voice," Azimio pointed out, Kurt saw Puck fake laughing and charged at him with his guitar held over his shoulder as if he was going to beat him with it. That's when everything kicked off, Mr Schue and Coach Beiste were caught in the middle of it, keeping the boys from knocking each other out.

Kurt was just sat in the back row with his head in his hands, Quinn, Santana and Brittany had joined him and the all sat solemnly at their fighting boyfriends.

The next day, Kurt was hoping Mr Schue had seen sense and pulled the rugby players out of the Glee Club. He was pretty sure Puck's guitar had found its target of Azimio's head and had to go to the nurse, and if Mr Schue thought today was going to be any different, then he was a fool.

He was called to Sue's office and found Santana, Quinn and Brittany stood there too.

"You may all be wondering while I called you here. The date for Regionals has changed, and it will be held this Friday," she informed them.

"But this Friday is the championship game. Who's going to do the half time show?" Quinn asked.

"I don't really care about that Q. But you will be going to the Regionals on Friday, we will practice the new routine tomorrow and will be ready for Regionals the day after, understood?" she told them, eyeing them all under her harsh eyes. "And Brittany, I have a note here from the human cannon, telling you how much it misses you," she told the blond girl on the right, holding out a piece of paper that had colourful drawings and 'I miss you' written all over it. "Now get out of my office!"

"How are we supposed to learn a new routine in a day? If we are practicing tomorrow, then that's Thursday. We're going to lose Regionals," Santana complained, sitting down in the choir room, as they awaited everyone.

"We'll be fine, we've learnt a routine in less than a day before," Kurt comforted. "Just except the fact that Brittany could die," he mumbled. They all looked at Brittany who was examining the piece of paper Sue had given her, intently.

The Glee Club and the rugby team reluctantly entered the choir room, Karofsky wasn't there, again separating themselves like they had done yesterday, but this time, four of the boys were injured.

Mike was limping as he came in the room, clutching his shoulder, Matt was supporting a busted lip and cut on his face. Puck was sporting a bruise on his face and was holding his arm delicately, and Blaine came in, limping with a black eye.

The Cheerio's hurried to their boyfriends and brought them to the seats quickly, Tina and Rachel had gone for ice packs and towels and brought them to the respective carers.

"What happened?" Kurt asked Blaine, who was now holding an ice pack to his left eye.

"Karofsky," Matt grunted, hissing when Santana touched the cut on his lip.

"He did this to you?" Britt asked Mike, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"We stood up to him, to get him to leave Kurt alone," Puck added, an ice pack being held to the bruise while Quinn examined his arm.

"Why did you do that, you idiots?" Kurt asked, serious, looking at Blaine in pain because of him.

"He was talking shit about you in the locker room, so we charged," Blaine defended, looking at his boyfriend lovingly.

"You shouldn't have done that, not that I don't appreciate what you guys did, but you could have gotten seriously hurt," he cooed, kissing Blaine chastely on the lips.

"I don't care, I'd do anything for you babe, you know that. And I'm not going to stand idly by listening to _that_ , talk shit about the boy I love," Blaine cooed back, caressing Kurt's face. All the girls in the Glee Club awwed at what Blaine had said, but were stopped when Mr Schue and Coach Beiste walked in.

"What happened?" Mr Schue asked, worried.

"The guys stood up to Karofsky," Quinn replied, holding Puck's injured arm. Mr Schue glanced at the injured boys, especially Blaine and from the look he got, he knew it was about Kurt.

"Shall I go talk to Figgins?" he suggested.

"No," Blaine answered quickly. "He got in a few good looks too, so let's just count it even. And hopefully he'll learn to leave Kurt alone." Kurt looked at his boyfriend in admiration, the boy before him had shown so much love for Kurt and all Kurt could do is patch up his wounds.

"Okay guys. Right I have some news. Sue has pulled the Cheerio's out of the half time show in favour of her Regionals," he announced, taking a seat on the piano stool.

"What about the Cheerio's in Glee Club?" Finn piped in.

"They either choose us or the Cheerio's, but if you go, you will miss out on us performing one of the most iconic songs ever… 'Thriller'," Mr Schue answered. He got a sea of gasps and excitement from The New Directions, whilst the rugby players just stared into space, wishing they were learning right now. "And we're going to mash it up with 'Heads will Roll'. We're going full zombie!" he cheered, getting whispers and cheers from the glee club. "Now the rugby guys will be helping us perform this number, so The New Directions are going to teach them how to perform, and give them tutorials in make-up and costume," he declared.

That was when he got silence.

"You're expecting us to perform at our own championship game? This is a crazy town, you're crazy!" Azimio chanted, he was sporting a bandage on his head from Puck's guitar attack.

Mr Schue and Coach Beiste led the Glee Club and the rugby team into the auditorium, there Karofsky met up with them. He had been at the nurse because Blaine had pushed him so hard into the lockers, it popped his shoulder out of its socket. Blaine smiled in triumph, and gained high-fives from his partners in crime. Kurt just gave Blaine an adoring smile from across the stage and shook his head adorably.

Mr Schuester had caught Karofsky up on what they were doing. He got all the rugby players and guys from Glee Club to help them with their zombie movements.

The girls and Kurt sat in the back, looking for make-up to teach them how to use. Mr Schue shouted something and they were being ambushed by their boyfriends who were pretending to be zombies in order to please Mr Schue.

Blaine had wrapped Kurt in his arms and bit his neck lightly, but not light enough so that it wouldn't leave a bruise. Kurt squeaked at the surprise but it wasn't unwelcome.

"Brains!" Blaine grumbled at him, smirking.

"Yep, something you need plenty of, but I want to keep my brains so, sorry, out of luck there Mr Zombie Anderson," Kurt chuckled, swatting Blaine in the chest, and examining his eye again.

"But you have hot brains Kurt," he whined in response, making Kurt giggle.

"I'm sure I do, but I need my brains for my Cheerio performance," he answered quickly, before he realised what he had said.

"You're doing Sue's Regionals?" Blaine asked, looking at him with his hazel puppy eyes.

"You're mad aren't you?" Kurt replied, looking down at his feet.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm not going to make you choose between anything Kurt, you are your own person, you make your own decisions and whatever you pick, I'll respect and support it," Blaine assured him, lifting his boyfriend's chin up so he could stare into his beautiful glasz eyes.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Kurt responded, sighing in relief.

"I dunno, just right place right time I guess," Blaine chuckled, smiling perfectly. Kurt swatted him on the arm again, and took him to the vanity tables as Mr Schue had announced it was zombie make-up time.

Kurt sat Blaine down, and perched on his knee, getting together all the make-up that was on the table and deciding what to do for Blaine. Blaine loved the fact that Kurt was sat on his knee, so he took advantage and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, leaving his hands resting on the bottom of his back.

Twenty minutes later, Blaine was covered in make-up. Kurt was proud of what he'd done, and took a photo of Blaine in his zombie face. He had covered his face green, painted his eyes and the surrounding area black. Kurt had painted a gash on his cheek to look like scratch marks, and a red and black area on his temple on the right side of his face, to make it look like he'd been shot.

"This is awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, extremely happy at what he looked like. "Now, my turn!" he cheered, acting like the child he was. He put Kurt in the chair and began to paint Kurt's face…

Blaine had finished his boyfriend's make-up and giggled, which made Kurt suspicious. Kurt turned to look in the mirror and elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs when he saw what he had done. His face was a grey colour which looked okay, but on his cheek, Blaine had drawn a heart on his face with a 'K+B' in it, with red trickles of paint coming down, to look as though he was bleeding from it.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Yes actually, but the heart on the cheek doesn't look zombie like," Kurt smiled. "I need to go and wash it off before Karofsky sees and has a field day, but it is very cute," he praised Blaine. Dragging Santana, Quinn and Brittany to the toilets to wash his face off.

In the girl's bathroom, Quinn couldn't resist, and took a photo of Kurt's cheek, keeping it for revenge at a later date. A girl came in, and looked shocked at the faces of the four cheerleaders, but didn't say anything, and walked out to another bathroom once Santana hissed at her. It was usual for Kurt to be in the girl's bathroom, so not many people questioned it.

"Zombie camp was funner than I expected," Brittany smiled, taking a make-up wipe from Quinn and dragging it along her face.

"What are we going to do? If we choose Regionals then we are out of Glee Club, but if we choose Glee Club then we're off the Cheerio's. I'm torn," Quinn sighed, leaning against the sink.

"Well, I'm not. I'd rather be popular than sing and dance all day. We get to do that in Cheerio's anyway," Santana pointed out.

"I told Blaine that I'd chosen to go to Regionals, and he was fine with it. It's not as if we're going to lose anything out of it. All our friends are in Glee, and they happen to be our boyfriends, we won't have to bear Rachel Berry anymore; it's a win-win," Kurt shrugged. "Besides, it's not as if we asked to be in Glee Club anyway," he added.

He wiped the heart off his cheek and began on the other side of his face.

They all jumped when they heard a toilet flush, and found Sue standing in front of them.

"What were you doing in there?" Quinn asked, getting the last of her make-up off her forehead.

"Casually eavesdropping whilst going under the silence of my two p.m. ninja poops," she told them casually, wiping her hands on the tissue paper. "Well, it seems clear to me that _two_ of you know what you're doing," looking at Kurt and Santana. "But you two are still yet to give me an answer," she said, pointing at the two blonds. "I have taken the liberty of printing these out for you, each requires your signature which designates your resignation from the Glee Club!" she growled. "It's time for you to decide where your true loyalties lie, choose the Cheerio's, or choose the Glee Club!" Sue raged, and stalked out of the bathroom. Quinn just dropped her head into her hands, and Santana and Kurt shared a knowing look, they were choosing the Cheerio's…

The day of the Regionals came, and they were expected to leave at five thirty, when the rugby game should reach its half time. Kurt had heard from Blaine that the rugby team had quit Glee Club as they got slushied by the hockey players, and therefore where thrown off the team.

"So what are you going to do? You can't play a rugby game with six guys, and one of them is in a wheelchair," Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah I know, so the girls have volunteered to be on the team," he told him.

"What? Rachel Berry has agreed to take part in a tackle rugby game? I don't believe it," Kurt exclaimed.

"Yep. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Lauren Zizes from the wrestling team have agreed to play, we are only a few guys short and high school regulations allow that. So we're all set for the game and half time show. Pity you won't be there to see it," Blaine told him, muttering that last part.

Kurt had felt awful at what Blaine had said to him, but he had chosen the Cheerio's and wasn't looking back. They had gone to Mr Schue and handed those letters that Sue gave them, each with a signature on them. He had hugged them all and told them to have fun at the Regionals, but Kurt could tell that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

It was ten past five, and they were stood by the bus waiting to get on it for the Regionals competition, when Brittany went missing…

Blaine was stood in the huddle with the girls and guys, only five minutes left of the half, he heard Mercedes saying that she wanted to die, and heard Rachel say something to Finn that was undoubtedly the key to his brain wave.  
"Let's face it Finn! Our only redemption is if we kick butt at the half time show!" she complained. Blaine's brain opened up and gave him an idea.

"Mike!" he shouted his friend from the side-lines.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need you to play right wing for the rest of the half," Blaine informed him, and broke off into a jog.

"Where are you going?" he asked his buddy.

"Can't have a half time show without cheerleaders!" he cried from across the field. He saw his friend smile at him, and checked the clock that hung above the stands, 5:10, he hoped that they hadn't set off yet…

Kurt and the girls had found Brittany stood by the cannon she was to be shot out of later that evening.

"I'm gonna die," she whimpered.

"It'll be worth it," Santana chirped in, looking at her friend in dismay.

They heard the footsteps of running feet and turned around to see a muddy-looking Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"I'm here to tell you not to go to Sue's Regionals," Blaine huffed, getting his breath back from his run.

"I thought you said I could do what I wanted?" Kurt enquired, eyeing his boyfriend.

"I did, but you're not doing what you _want_ to do, babe. You're doing what you feel obligated to do," Blaine spoke, looking at his boyfriend in the eyes.

"Don't you get it Blaine? If we're not Cheerio's, we're nothing," Santana put in.

"So what? Sue doesn't care about you guys! She's fine with killing Brittany," Blaine argued, pointing at the huge cannon that towered above their heads.

Britt just nodded.

"You joined the Cheerio's to be popular, but you joined Glee Club coz you loved it," he said, trying to get them to change their minds.

"Technically, we were forced into joining it," Quinn added.

"But you all can't look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love every second you spend in that choir room," Blaine pointed out, smiling at his beloved. "I know you," he spoke to Kurt, "and I know you think you're not, but you are strong enough to do this. Cut the ties with Sue and Cheerio's coz you guys are amazing, you don't need a red and white uniform to be somebody, and if the school judges you then fuck em'," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt blushed, he had never heard his boyfriend swear like that before, but it was mega hot.

"Okay," Kurt said simply, looking into his boyfriend's hazel orbs.

"Okay?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Okay," Kurt said again, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"What about you Santana, Quinn?" he added.

"Screw her, she put me on the bottom of the pyramid," Santana smiled.

"Let's go," Quinn replied simply, as they began to wander off, they heard a voice behind them.

"No time for a fivesome ladies!" Sue shouted.

"We quit Cheerio's," Quinn responded.

"You don't quit Cheerio's it's blood in, blood out. You either die or I kick you off!" she yelled back, rage bubbling inside her, but she was beginning to feel desperate.

"But we still quit," Santana added, smirking at the woman she loathed.

"You're my stars! Without you, I have no performance!" she begged, staring after her four main cheerleaders.

"Sucks for you," Brittany threw in, dragging the four along, they had to get in their zombie stuff…

Blaine was congratulated as he came back, surprisingly the team had manged to score a try with the conversion which put them at a draw at 6-6 with the other team, at the sight he brought with the Cheerio's back.

They all ran to get changed and threw any random make up on, if they looked scary then it was okay. They all piled onto the field, the AV club filling the pitch with a smokescreen to make it eerie, and the music started…

 **Santana: "Off, off, off, off with your head. D-dance, dance, dance till your dead. Off, off, off, off with your head. D-dance, dance, dance till your dead!"**

Santana looked terrifying in her outfit, and her voice was crystal clear as usual, as they got changed, they re-arranged some of the solo's so the voices fit just right, and the boys let the girls changed their part of 'Heads will Roll' as it would just sound creepier over the boys singing 'Thriller.'  
 **  
Artie: "It's close to midnight, something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it."**

Artie rolled across the grass with ease, and looked terrifying while doing it.  
 **  
(Santana: "Heads will roll, heads will roll.")**

 **Blaine: "You start to freeze, as horror looks you right between the eyes, you're paralyzed!"**

Blaine and the rugby players had all taken one of their jerseys and trashed it, to make it look like they'd all been attacked. And Kurt thought Blaine looked extremely sexy as a zombie rugby player, and kept the idea for Halloween.  
 **  
** **All: "Coz this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike, you know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight!"**

Everyone managed to dance well and in sync too, they had managed to run through the girls and Kurt with it once before they came out and learnt it well and speedily.  
 **  
Girls:** _ **"Off with your head, d-dance, dance, dance till your dead. Off, off, off, with your head. D-dance, dance, dance till your dead."**_

The girls all walked forward after their line, and then were pulled back by the boys, like they were being grabbed.  
 **  
Puck: "You hear the door slam, and realise there's nowhere left to run. You feel the cold hand, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination."**

 **(Santana: "Heads will roll, heads will roll.")**

Kurt had a dance break with Blaine and was being lifted up and spun repeatedly, before his boyfriend placed him elegantly on the ground in time for his line.  
 **  
** _ **Kurt: "But all the while, you hear the creature creepin up behind. You're out of time!"  
**_ **  
** **All: "Coz this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike, you know its thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight!"**

By now, the rugby players had all joined in, including Karofsky, and started dancing and back up singing. Kurt realised he must have really wanted to play the game…  
 **  
Girls:** _**"Off with your head, d-dance, dance, dance till your dead. Off, off, off, with your head. D-dance, dance, dance till your dead."**_

Finn's voice went so deep, and it echoed across the field and stands, causing some of them to shiver.  
 **  
Finn: "Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creature's crawl in search of blood. To terrorise yawl's neighbourhood. And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist, the evil of the thriller!"**

They all joined together at the end, and ended up as a big in-sync invincible machine! If going by how loud the crowd were, they were pretty good.  
 **  
** **All: "Coz this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike, you know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight!"  
** **  
Girls:** _ **"Off with your head, d-dance, dance, dance till your dead. Off, off, off, with your head!"  
**  
_ The crowd erupted with cheers and applause, smiles all around on the field and off. The rugby players all got together, clapping each other and becoming friends again, Kurt looked to see Blaine with all of his friends again, his dad was right. "The comradery and going to war with your buddies, gives you a shared bond."

The guys played fantastically second half, the boys had come out and played in their trashed uniforms and make-up, Puck bit one of the other team which was hilarious; and all the girls and Kurt were now safe on the side lines cheering them on. There was ten seconds left on the clock and they were four points behind, if they could somehow get a try and a kick, they could make it.

They all heard 'Brains' coming off the pitch, a distraction technique thought of by Blaine and Finn, so they joined in, and got the crowd going along with them too.

"Brains! Brains! Brains!" they all chanted in sync, if an onlooker were to walk and see the scene happening before them, they would think themselves completely mental.

They kicked off, Blaine and Puck racing down the sides of the pitch as Matt had kicked the ball, ready to intercept and tackle.

The crowd and cheerleaders still shouting 'Brains' along with them as they played. The guy who was awaiting to catch the ball, was watching the stands, creeped out as to why they were all shouting 'Brains.'

The guy missed the ball, and Blaine scooped it up from the thirty metre line, and ran the length of the pitch, dodging guys coming at him from every way. As he got to the ten metre line, he felt someone touch his ankle, and decided to jump for it.

He leaped into the air and landed with the ball to his chest, touching the ground.

The crowd went wild! Blaine had scored the hopefully winning try, all they needed was for Matt to kick the ball through the posts, and they'd win.

Everybody went silent as they watched Matt set up the ball on the cone. He took a deep breath, and ran for the ball. He kicked it strongly with his right foot and… it hit the post and went it!

Everybody was going mental!

All of the rugby team went up and hugged Matt and Blaine, and lifted them up on their shoulders. They went for a victory lap and put the boys down when they reached their own side of the field. They had five minutes to be hyper, before the trophy and MVP was announced.

Blaine spied Kurt on the side lines talking to Quinn, so snuck up behind him and picked him up by the waist, spinning him around until Kurt began to squeal.

"Blaine Anderson, put me down!" he squeaked.

"Okay," Blaine said simply, and chucked Kurt into the air, catching him before he landed.

"Holy shit, I hate you," he growled, gaining his breath back from the panic.

"No you don't, you love meee!" Blaine sing-songed, wrapping him in his arms tightly so he couldn't escape. "Mind if I kidnap him?" he asked Quinn, who just giggled and nodded, before going off to find her own boyfriend.

"I love you," Kurt said, kissing him soundly on the mouth, not caring that his boyfriend was still in his zombie make-up or who was watching.

"I love you too," Blaine mumbled against his lips.

The whistle then went which meant the team had to line up and get the trophy and find out who the MVP would be. Blaine left Kurt in the safety of Santana and Brittany and walked up to the podium with Mike and Matt.

"You'll probably get it, bro," Blaine muttered to Matt.

"Doubt it," he smiled.

They gave the team the trophy, and the other team, medals for coming in second. Then Coach Beiste took the mic…

"Hi guys! I just wanna say before I give out this award, is that I'm so proud of my guys. Yeah, we've had a rough week, but we powered through it and we all came together in the end, and it took us to become zombies to do that, so thanks guys, and you all had better thank Mr Schuester for helping put together that amazing half time routine!" she cheered through the microphone.

"Now the MVP of this championship match is… Blaine Anderson!" she cheered.

Everyone started clapping, and Blaine was getting pushed up the podium by his team mates. He took the award from Coach and made his way to Kurt through the crowd.

They met each other in the middle, Kurt closing the distance and kissing Blaine in front of everyone. He could hear girl's awwing and his friend's cat calling and wolf whistling. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Let me just get my stuff and we'll get out of here," Blaine whispered into his ear, kissing him on the cheek. He watched fondly after his boyfriend who was ambushed into the locker room by his team-mates.

Kurt was gathering his stuff up when Blaine came out. They both just looked at each other and burst into laughter, some of Blaine's make-up had come off in the shower, but Kurt was still in full costume and make-up.

"You don't know how itchy that stuff is," Blaine chuckled as he pulled a towel out of his bag and began to wipe Kurt's face with it. It gradually came off and Blaine could see his boyfriend again.

"What do you want to do then? We have the rest of the night, and I don't have to be in until later with it being a Friday," Kurt asked, looking at his boyfriend in the most seductive way he could.

"I have an idea," Blaine winked, dragging Kurt to the parking lot. "My house is empty, my parents went away for the weekend," Blaine whispered, pushing Kurt into the side of his car.

"Well that sounds tempting…" Kurt smirked, getting into his boyfriend's car.

Blaine drove to his house, with a restless Kurt in the passenger seat. As he pulled up the driveway, he dropped his keys into the box in the garage and they entered through that way.

Once they got up to Blaine's room, Kurt pounced. He jumped onto Blaine who was stood near the bed, and pushed him onto the mattress.

"That's how you want to play it is it?" Blaine winked, and rolled them over so he was on top of Kurt.

"I like it better this way," Kurt giggled, and kissed Blaine passionately.

They were just making out like that for a while, occasionally coming up for breath when Kurt decided he wanted to reward Blaine… He let his fingers trail to the hem of Blaine's shirt and pulled it up lightly. Blaine gave him silent permission through his eyes and let Kurt take off his shirt. Blaine did the same and lifted Kurt's costume shirt over his head and tossed it into the room somewhere. They laid like that for ages, just kissing and feeling each other, not really needing to do anymore.

That was when Kurt pushed his hand to Blaine's jeans and popped the button on them. Blaine looked at him in surprise but didn't say anything against it, he just carried on kissing Kurt, gladly so, as he felt Kurt's soft hands push his pants down his legs. Blaine lifted his hips up to help, and Kurt threw them away, straddling Blaine, while Blaine kissed his neck and left hickeys's here and there.

Kurt felt adventurous, so placed his hands on Blaine's strong thighs, feeling the heat radiating from his body. Blaine nodded once and brought Kurt's hands up to the top of his boxers. Kurt bit his lip and thought about stopping. "Were they ready for it yet? Am I ready for it yet?" he thought to himself, but shook the thought away. He pulled Blaine's underwear down gently, his eyes locked on Blaine's as he did so.

When they were fully off, all Kurt could do was stare… He reached his hand out and touched Blaine, experimenting slightly, wanting to know what gave Blaine pleasure.  
"Only if you want to, baby," Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's waist lightly, his fingertips ghosting over the skin there, making Kurt shiver.

Kurt kissed Blaine again, and began to move his hand up and down. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and Kurt continued to stroke him gently. He was making Blaine happy, and that was making him happy too.

"What brought this on?" Blaine asked, when they both came down from their high.

"I just thought that, my boyfriend is a winner and a most valuable person," Kurt giggled, referring to his award earlier, "that I thought he should be treated as such," he told him, kissing him gently.

"Well perhaps I should win more often then," Blaine winked, making Kurt blush.

"Maybe," he smirked, snuggling into Blaine's side.

"Well, thank you. That was pretty amazing," Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt's neck, licking over the hickey's he placed there.

"It was quite amazing for me too," Kurt sighed in contentment.

They just laid there for a while, talking about everything and nothing, when Blaine brought it up.

"Were you mad at me?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, stroking his hair gently.

"When?" Kurt responded, a look of confusion on his face.

"When I convinced you to come back to the game?" Blaine continued.

"No. You were right, I was only doing the Cheerio's to be popular, but now I have you, I don't need anything else right now," Kurt smiled, his ear over Blaine's heartbeat, just listening to the slow, continuous thumping relaxed him.

"So what are you going to do? Now that you're not a Cheerio I mean," Blaine asked.

"I don't really know just yet, but we have Sectionals coming up for Glee Club, so we have that to look forward to. We've got Christmas in a couple of weeks, so Mr Schuester will probably make us do a fund raiser so we can afford the bus to Sectionals," Kurt sighed.

"Really? Is the school that poor?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, well Sue has most of the funding. I don't know where we found the money to put on that half time show," Kurt laughed back.

"Fair. Shall we go to sleep? I'm shattered," Blaine cooed, kissing Kurt gently.

"Sure, you've had a big day Mr MVP," Kurt chuckled, stroking Blaine's face until he heard his breathing even out, and began to smile in adoration of his amazing boyfriend.

He had done so much for him that week, he had gotten beaten up for him, persuaded him to come to Glee Club, and he said he scored the winning try for him too.

Kurt's life couldn't be better, he had explored a little with his boyfriend as well, so that made them happy; and it was all thanks to the Sue Sylvester Shuffle…

 **Hey guys! This is my longest chapter yet, they all seem to get longer as I go along! 19 full pages this was ! It's a good job I love you all isn't it ;) I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited and read. I really appreciate everything! So thank you guys... Anyway, tiny bit of smut in here, but I am terrible at writing it so didn't do a lot, just seemed appropriate as they are teenage boys ;) I really love The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, it's one of my favourite episodes of season 2, and I think Thriller/Heads will Roll is one of THE best numbers they've ever done on Glee. But as you see I love mashups and I tend to mash episodes up, and I think Klaine are the ultimate mashup! Klisses to all and if any of you readers want to inbox me prompts or leave them in the reviews I will appreciate and gladly write them for you as you are all the reason I write, and it would just be a little way to repay you ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Hairography/A Very Glee Christmas/Wheels**

With only two weeks left until Sectionals, the Glee Club were as busy as ever. Mr Schuester was driving them _hard!_ Making sure choreography, singing and costumes were just perfect. It would be The New Direction's first time singing in front of a competition audience, and there was a lot riding on it; the Glee Club's future for example…

Kurt arrived at school in his ordinary clothes, since he was no longer on the Cheerio's he had a chance to show off his wardrobe, although missing the safety of his polyester uniform. Walking into school proved awkward as everybody he passed, most of the student body, stared at him. He was no longer wearing his red and white uniform, instead, dressed like the rest of them.

He was no longer a threat…

Walking into English, he sat next to Quinn and Blaine as usual, Quinn in the exact same boat as he, not used to being out of her Cheerio's uniform, but was wearing a nice ensemble of a blue blouse, a white frilly skirt topped with a white cardigan. Blaine smiled at him as he got his notebook out, and was met with a kiss as he put his bag away.

"You okay?" Blaine asked him, eyeing his outfit.

"Sure, just feel a little put out of place," Kurt admitted, smiling at his boyfriend.

"You're bound to, you aren't used to being out of that uniform. But now you have a chance to wear some amazing outfits," Blaine chuckled, pointing out the magnificent one he had on now. Kurt wore white shinny jeans, a black button up shirt, with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. A blue satin scarf wrapped around his neck, and black DM's up to his shins.

In short, he looked amazing!

"Thanks, I did turn a few heads this morning as I walked down the hall, obviously other people thinking the same thing," he shrugged sarcastically.

"What about you Quinn?" Blaine asked.

"Okay I suppose, miss my uniform already. It made me feel like I belonged somewhere, you know?" she replied, feeling extremely out of place.

"Well as I said to Kurt, you're both so used to the uniform, it's bound to feel a little weird. But as the days go on, you'll get used to it. Have you seen Santana and Brittany?" he enquired.

"Not recently, I'm surprised Santana is even at school, she will certainly feel worse than us," Quinn responded.

"Yeah, you're right," Kurt said. "She even wore it on weekends when she went out, like to the mall or something, I don't think I've ever seen her out of it," he informed them. Blaine nodded his head, and they all shut up as Mrs Clarkson entered the room.

After English, it was Blaine and Kurt's free period, so they headed to the choir room, as it would be one of the only rooms empty. As they walked down the hall, everybody was staring at Kurt, looking at him oddly, some even laughing at him. He felt judged, and embarrassed, his face growing darker and darker until…

Karofsky walked past them as threw a slushee into Kurt's face. Blaine looked furious at the boy who just walked off, and sent a warning look to anybody who started to laugh.

Blaine hurried Kurt into the boy's bathroom, and sat him down in a chair he had gotten from a nearby classroom. He looked at Kurt with utmost sympathy and concern, as he saw his boyfriend covered in blue ice.

Kurt was crying.

It was his first time being hit by a slushee, and the fact it was done by his top tormenter made it even worse.

Blaine leant down in front of him and pulled his scarf off. Kurt began to whimper as Blaine turned the warm water on, and tipped his head back slightly, Blaine not knowing what he could do to comfort him. Kurt was so amazing when he got slushied, he just didn't know how to be and what to say to him.

"Are you okay babe?" Blaine asked, washing the slushee out of his coffee coloured locks.

"Mmm," he mumbled quickly, not looking at Blaine as he did so.

"I'll kick his ass at rugby practice," Blaine told him.

"No you won't. I'm not having you injured or getting into trouble; remember the last time you stood up to Karofsky?" Kurt replied seriously, looking Blaine in the eye and staring him down.

"I just feel like there's nothing I can do," Blaine admitted, his voice cracking slightly.

"There's nothing you _can_ do Blaine, and I don't expect you to do anything. You're there for me when I need you, and that's all I can ask. Fighting Karofsky will not make anything easier, you're just stooping down to his level by fighting violence with violence," Kurt explained, looking at his boyfriend adoringly.

"I just feel so helpless sometimes," he replied, looking into his boyfriend's beautiful eyes.

"But you aren't Blaine. Do you see anyone else standing in here, helping me?" Kurt asked, looking around the bathroom to make his point.

Blaine just smiled and continued to wash Kurt's hair.

"I have some spare clothes in my locker, and a can of hairspray with your name on it," Blaine mused, kissing his boyfriend's blueberry flavoured lips.

"Thank you B, you truly are the best boyfriend ever," Kurt smiled, accepting the kiss eagerly.

"I'll go fetch them and I'll be right back," he assured Kurt, hurrying out of the bathroom.

Kurt just stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. His skin was blotchy from the coldness of the drink, his hair was damp and stuck to his forehead. His shirt was stuck to his chest and his jeans were stained blue, he would probably have to throw them away due to the staining. Kurt knew his friends and dad will ask him why he had changed clothes, and he didn't know what to tell them. He felt that if he told his friends that he got slushied, that they'd laugh and he'd be embarrassed, and if he told his dad, then he would worry and be shouting down the phone to Figgins quicker than Kurt at a clothes sale.

Blaine came in, and handed Kurt his clothes and can of hairspray, both he was grateful for, and kissed Blaine sweetly.

"I know my clothes aren't exactly that fashionable, but-" Blaine began.

"Blaine, you have a Ralph Laurent shirt in this bag, believe me, these are more than socially acceptable," Kurt cut him off with a chuckle.

He threw his ruined shirt off and pulled Blaine's one on, he also stripped his jeans down and put Blaine's spare pair on. All the while, Blaine couldn't stop watching his boyfriend strip his clothes off in favour for his own; there was something about Kurt wearing his clothes that was really hot!

Once Kurt had gotten changed, Blaine received a text from Puck, saying that Mr Schue wanted to see them in the choir room A.S.A.P. They went into the choir room as told and met the rest of the group there.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked Quinn as he sat down. Quinn just shrugged her shoulders, and the two friends began to talk to Santana who had come to school after all. Mr Schuester walked in, happy and smiley as usual. He looked over The New Directions and saw the four ex-cheerleaders in normal clothing, it was certainly a shock to the system, and judging by the way that the shirt Kurt was wearing looked big, confirmed the thought that he had been slushied that morning, probably for the first time too. He gave the four friends sympathetic looks but continued with what he wanted to say.

"Hey guys! Now I have a little surprise for you all. As you all know, at Sectionals, we are going up against Jane Addams Academy and Haverbrook School for the Deaf, and to get us into the Christmas spirit and giving, I have invited them over for a little scrimmage. I went to Jane Addam's and found out they do not have an auditorium, and I spoke to the director of the deaf choir and they are living on a lower budget then we are. They have to perform in their uniforms. Now we are going to the auditorium because I believe the Jane Addam's choir have arrived," he informed them, leading them to the auditorium.

When they sat down, they saw their stage littered with yellow and black from the girls' costumes. They looked professional, but then you remember they are from a reform school.

After a version of 'Bootylicious' which was surprisingly good, the girls ran out of the auditorium with their coach and left The New Directions in shock. Rachel, as usual, was the first to speak.

"They weren't that good you guys. That was just a prime example of hairography," she told them.

"Sorry?" Mr Schue asked.

"Hairography, a technique used by people who have good hair to whip it round and use that as a distraction of the fact that they weren't that good. People watch the hair instead of watching the dancing or listening to the singing," she explained. For once, Kurt agreed with her, they weren't brilliant, but they couldn't rule them out of Sectionals just yet.

"Oh well then, if you say so Rachel. Now that we've seen the Jane Addams academy, I have to talk to you all about something. Since Sectionals is after Christmas this year, we are going to host a bake sale to pay for the bus to Sectionals," Mr Schue informed them.

He was met with a sea of complaints.

"Why can't we just take a school bus?" Quinn groaned.

"Because, since we have Artie, we need to get a bus with a handicapped lift on it, it's only fair," he explained.

"Why can't Artie's dad just take him? He drives him everywhere," Mercedes put in.

"Maybe because we're a team guys. I can't believe you're reacting like this. We go to Sectionals together, or not at all. Now you can go," Mr Schue snapped, dismissing his class with an air of disappointment.

Everybody left except for Blaine, Kurt and Puck, who were waiting to carry Artie up the stairs.

"I'm sorry they reacted like that Artie," Mr Schuester apologised, bending down next to him.

"It's okay, they just don't get it," Artie replied with a small smile.

The boys grabbed the sides of his wheelchair and carried him up the steps and out of the auditorium.

"Thanks guys," he smiled, and rolled off down the hallway.

"I feel real bad for him," Blaine spoke up.

"Me too, just sucks that we have to host a _bake_ sale in order to get him a bus. This school sucks," Puck complained. They all nodded in agreement and went off to their next lesson, not realising their choir master was listening in on their conversation.

At the next Glee rehearsal the club were waiting in anticipation for their teacher to arrive, hoping he had changed his mind and found an alternative. They weren't expecting him to enter the room with the AV club pushing thirteen wheelchairs.

"Right guys. Thanks to the AV club, I managed to come up with something else. I was disgusted with the way you treated Artie at the last rehearsal, so I am going to make you guys understand the struggle that Artie goes through, day in day out, in order to keep up with you guys. So this week, we are _still_ hosting a bake sale, but this time you guys will spend three hours a day in a wheelchair for the next five days. And you will maintain the bake sale in your wheelchairs also. Now for the best part; we are doing a wheelchair number!" he told them, cheering the last part of the sentence.  
Everybody groaned and complained in response, except Artie who actually looked happy.

"Look Mr Schue, we're already losers, and now you're making us host a bake sale and make us ride around this school in wheelchairs?!" Rachel whined.

"We're gonna be killed," Quinn said simply.

"Don't take it personally Artie, but wouldn't it just be easier on all of us if you got a lift with your dad?" Rachel added.

"You're annoying most of the time but don't take that personally," Artie replied, growing irritated with the Jewish girl. Rachel just gave him a dirty look with her mouth agape and huffed into her seat whilst the rest of the club snickered quietly.

"It's settled guys. Pick a wheelchair and a recipe," Mr Schuester announced. Brittany raised her hand quickly.

"Mr Schue, I don't know how to bake. I find recipe's confusing," she told him. Santana just rubbed her arm repeatedly to as if to say 'don't worry.'

"It's okay Britt, Kurt's going to bake for us," she told her blond friend.

"Am I now?" Kurt questioned with a raised brow as he chose a wheelchair reluctantly.

"Well yeah, you're the only one who knows how to bake," Puck put in.

"Seriously? Do none of you have any domestic skills?" Kurt argued.

"Not really, but I'm sure your boyfriend will help," Quinn smirked. Blaine just grinned madly and wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt, who blushed.

"Course I'll help babe," he said, wrapping his arms around the boys' thin waist.

"That's settled then, gay one and two will bake and we will advertise or whatever," Santana agreed, plonking herself in a purple wheelchair.

They all experimented in their wheelchairs, figuring out how to move around and steer.

"This kills your hands," Kurt complained, looking down at his off-coloured hands. "I need some serious moisturiser."

"Stop worrying about your hands Kurt! The pain is worth it," Mr Schuester shouted to him. Kurt just groaned loudly but went back to his wheelchair choreography.

During their lesson of wheelchair movement, three people were injured.

Mercedes had tried to turn left but fell out of her chair and ended in a heap on the floor, Finn rammed himself into the piano, and Rachel had driven herself into the drum kit and had to be pulled out of the big bass drum, which caused temporary amusement.

Mr Schuester finally called it a day, and the Glee Club rolled out of the choir room to the parking lot.

"I don't believe that Mr Schue kept us for an extra two hours. And I have to start baking when I get home for the bake sale tomorrow," Kurt complained, slumping himself against his boyfriend's Porsche.

"I know babe, we just have to deal with this. And to be fair, we were kind of jerks to Artie this morning. We always go on about how open-minded we are, but this morning was the perfect example of the ignorance we still possess," Blaine countered, smiling lovingly at his sulking boyfriend. Kurt thought about the wise words Blaine spoke, and realised he was right.

"I know, and I feel bad for Artie. This could be a good exercise if the _entire_ school wasn't narrow-minded. I'm pretty sure we are going to be murdered tomorrow if we come to school in wheelchairs," Kurt answered, climbing out of his moveable chair.

"Just think, it's only for this week. Then we should hopefully have enough money from the bake sale for the Sectionals bus. Plus it's Christmas break on Friday, so we have two whole weeks to recover and relax. I can't wait to give you your present, I think you're gonna love it," Blaine smiled, engulfing his boyfriend's lips with his own.

"I'm sure I will. And you should love yours as well. This is going to be the best Christmas ever," Kurt sighed happily, escaping his boyfriend's clutches and folding his wheelchair into his own car.

"It will be. See you tomorrow Kurt, text me when you get home please babe," Blaine said, not asking but a sort of demand so he wouldn't be worrying about his boyfriend all night, thinking of terrible scenarios of what could have happened to him.

"Will do. Love you!" he called, sliding into his own car.

"Love you too!" Blaine shouted back, smirking as he revved his engine and left the parking lot.

The next morning was mayhem!

A few of New Directions didn't turn up to morning practice, and when Blaine and Puck went to look for them, they found them in all sorts of compromising positions. Blaine found Tina thrown in a dumpster with her chair on top of her, he also found Matt locked in a store cupboard and had no room to move.

Puck then discovered Rachel locked in an empty teacher's desk, and Finn was hanging from a ceiling fan in an empty classroom by his shirt, first Puck took a photo of him, then helped him down.

So for the rest of the morning, Rachel had cricks in her body and ached everywhere, Tina smelled like trash and Puck sent the photo of Finn to everyone in Glee so they could enjoy laughing at him.

They were set to host the bake sale at lunch, Kurt had brought some muffins and cookies in that he had made last night, and Santana, Britt and Quinn had made the stand, with the help of Mike, Matt, Blaine and Puck who put it together.

"See, boyfriends do come in handy," Britt smiled, hugging Mike and feeding him a cookie.

"These are really good Kurt," Mike praised as he ate it eagerly, going into his pocket for a dollar.

"Thanks, I'm surprised there were any left, I nearly locked Dad in his bedroom last night as he kept eating them," Kurt chortled, accepting the bill and placing it in the tin.

The bell went for lunch, so the group set themselves up behind the stand. Santana and Brittany were going to find people to sell cookies to, and Puck thought that threatening people was the best approach.

During lunch they received funny looks and waves of laughter as people passed, especially from the jocks as they seemed to keep passing them on purpose. Brittany had found Becky to buy a muffin, who was really sweet actually, and also found she had a Cheerio's Captain badge pinned on her uniform; apparently she had taken over Kurt and Quinn's place as captain.

"Maybe we should make them more decorative?" Finn suggested, picking up a muffin and examining it.

"It isn't the food, it's us. Nobody wants to buy from losers, we're in Glee Club and in wheelchairs," Quinn pointed out, gesturing to her body.

"Well what are we supposed to do? Artie needs that handicapped bus right? So if we don't get the money, how can we get him to Sectionals?" Matt asked, looking at his peers.

They all seemed as blank as he did, when Blaine spoke up.

"I could pay for it? I mean, it's not as if I'm short of money is it? You guys know that," he proposed.

"No Blaine, you can't pay for the bus. That's way too much," Britt argued.

"Not really, it's like what? Five hundred dollars or something around that? My folks could pay that no problem, that's just back pocket change for them, Dad carry's fifties around as change," Blaine protested.

"Blaine, honey. Even if you did offer to pay, Mr Schue wouldn't be allowed, would he?" Kurt questioned.

"No idea. Let's just hope it doesn't come to Blaine paying. Maybe we just need more ways of getting them across to people?" Quinn enquired, rolling around to the front of the stall. "Blaine, Kurt, how about a nice Christmassy duet?" she asked, motioning to the two boys. They looked at each other, smirking, and got out of their chairs, while Quinn went and retrieved a boom-box, clicking the play button, the music started.

 _ **Kurt: "I really can't stay."**_

 **Blaine: "Baby it's cold outside."**

They danced around each other flawlessly, singing the lines perfectly.  
 _ **  
Kurt: "I've got to go away."**_

 **Blaine: "Baby it's cold outside."  
** _ **  
Kurt: "This evening has been."**_

 **Blaine: "Been hoping that you'd drop in."**

 _ **Kurt: "So very nice."**_

Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's hand for his next line.  
 _ **  
**_ **Blaine: "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."  
** _ **  
Kurt: "My mother will start to worry."**_

 **Blaine: "Beautiful, what's your hurry?"**

Kurt blushed when Blaine said beautiful, and Blaine smiled sweetly.  
 _ **  
Kurt: "My father will be pacing the floor."**_

 **Blaine: "Listen to the fireplace roar."  
** _ **  
Kurt: "So really I'd better scurry."**_

 **Blaine: "Beautiful, please don't hurry."  
** _ **  
Kurt: "Or maybe just half a drink more."**_

 **Blaine: "Put some records on while I pour."**

Nobody noticed Puck take a packet of what looked like grass out of his pocket.  
 _ **  
Kurt: "The neighbours might think."**_

 **Blaine: "Baby it's bad out there."  
** _ **  
Kurt: "Say, what's in this drink?"**_

 **Blaine: "No cabs to be had out there."  
** _ **  
Kurt: "I wish I knew how."**_

 **Blaine: "Your eyes are like starlight now."**

Kurt looked down to the floor, blushing, as if Blaine was saying the words to him, not just from the lyrics of the song, and Blaine noticed.  
 **  
** _ **Kurt: "To break this spell."**_

 **Blaine: "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.**

They both sat on their make-shift stall.  
 _ **  
Kurt: "I ought to say no, no, no sir."**_

 **Blaine: "Mind if I move in closer?"**

Blaine shuffled closer to his boyfriend, making sure to nudge their shoulders together, and Kurt jumped off and moved to the side of the stand.  
 _ **  
Kurt: "At least I'm gonna say that I tried."**_

 **Blaine: "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"  
** _ **  
Kurt: "I really can't stay."**_

 **Blaine: "Baby don't hold out."**

 **Both: "Ah, but it's cold outside."**

Blaine pretended to play the piano on the stall, for the next few notes, it was really adorable. Puck scattered the grass like substance all over the cookies and muffins, making sure nobody was watching him.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **Kurt: "I've got to get home."**_

 **Blaine: "Oh baby, you'll freeze out there."  
** _ **  
Kurt: "Say, lend me a coat."**_

 **Blaine: "It's up to your knees out there."  
** _ **  
Kurt: "You've really been grand."**_

 **Blaine: "Thrill when you touch my hand."**

Blaine touched Kurt's hand lightly.  
 _ **  
Kurt: "Why don't you see?"**_

 **Blaine: "How can you do this thing to me?"**

They began to chase each other around the stand, making Santana nauseous.  
 _ **  
Kurt: "There's bound to be talk tomorrow."**_

 **Blaine: "Think of my life long sorrow."** **  
** _ **  
Kurt: "At least there will be plenty implied."**_

 **Blaine: "If you got pneumonia and died."  
** _ **  
Kurt: "I really can't stay…"**_

 **Blaine: "Get over that hold out."**

Blaine decided to go high for the last line, and Kurt went low, which was a contrast to their normal singing style.  
 **  
** **Both: "But baby, it's cold, out-side!"**

They both ended sat on the stand again, shoulders touching and smiling like mad men. There was an enthusiastic applause from the friends, and a scattered applause from the on-lookers of the cafeteria.

One kid came up and bought a cookie, he must have felt sorry for them. As he took it in his mouth, he audibly moaned, and bought two more for his friends. The group of jocks and ex-cheerleaders looked at each other with suspicion, eyeing the kid and his friends.

His pals ate their cookies greedily, and went to buy some more. Soon more kids grew interested in these desirable cookies and they ended up selling out of cookies, and the crowd was moving onto the muffins.

Mr Schuester entered the canteen and walked over to his group of kids, surprised at how many people were buying food.

"What's going on here?" he asked, watching as Santana devoured a muffin.

"Kurt's muffins and cookies are the best things ever!" she shouted over a mouthful of muffin.

"Good job buddy," Mr Schue praised, clapping Kurt on the shoulder, looking just as surprised as his teacher; he knew they were good, but not this good.

Soon, lunch was over and kids were slumping back to their classes. The baking stand had been sold out of cookies and muffins, and some kids were trying to buy the crumbs off the table.

As the crowds dispersed, Blaine counted the money.

"Guys, we have like three hundred and fifty dollars here. People must have been paying ten's and twenties for those cookies, Kurt. Good job baby," he exclaimed, kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

"I don't even know what happened. After the duet, it was just a blur. I honestly didn't think they were _that_ amazing," Kurt answered, suspicious.

"Well they obviously were Kurt, come on guys, let's go to Glee and show off how much money we made," Puck sounded quickly, stuffing all of the money into the tin.

"Puck, can I talk to you a minute?" Kurt asked his mohawked friend, eyeing him doubtfully. Puck looked as guilty as sin, and looked slightly scared as the others left the canteen in favour of the choir room. "What did you do to those cookies?" Kurt questioned, brow raised.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, trying to wheel away, Kurt stuck his foot in front of the wheel.

"You did something while Blaine and I were singing. Now what was it? I can see guilt written all over your face, and you're usually the number one suspect; so spill," Kurt growled viciously, staring Puck right in the eye. Puck was gradually crumbling under Kurt's harsh glare and caved.

"Fine. I scattered the cookies with marijuana okay? Not loads, just to give you a wicked case of the munchies," Puck explained, Kurt covered his temples with his fingers. "Don't look at me like that. They sold didn't they?"

"Yes, but Puck. It's illegal! Where did you get it from anyway?" Kurt exasperated.

"I know a guy," he mumbled, not daring to tell Kurt that Mr Ryerson was his supplier.

"You cannot tell anyone about this. We could all be arrested and I'm pretty much that much pot is a major felony, I'm talking years, Puck!" Kurt told him, angry but not raging, more mad at himself for not noticing than Noah.

"I was gonna keep quiet anyway, so I won't. If Quinn found out she'd probably break up with me," Puck grumbled.

"Probably. Now this is between us, let's get to the choir room before anyone suspects anything," Kurt hissed, sitting in his own wheelchair and rolling out of the cafeteria.

The next day went similar to the first. Puck had spiked the cookies and cupcakes that Kurt had made with Mary-Jane and they sold out within ten minutes. They had made the other hundred and fifty dollars they needed, and had about one hundred left over for costumes and hairspray. Mr Schuester went on and on about how proud he was of them, and turns out, Artie was fine with getting a lift from his dad and told them to get some handicapped ramps for the school and auditorium, so The New Directions could take a school bus after all.

Mr Schuester had told them the numbers they would be doing that week. They were going with Rachel's idea of hairography and were performing 'Crazy in Love/Hair' for the Haverbrook School, and doing 'Proud Mary' in wheelchairs.

Mr Schue had gotten Brittany to teach them how to whip their hair and gave the boys wigs to try. Kurt ended up with a silver-blond wig that went down to his mid-back, Artie had ended up with dreads, and turns out, if you take Blaine's hair out of gel, it meets his shoulders. Kurt had told Blaine to wash it out as he refused to wear a wig, and everyone just stared when he came back.

Blaine's face was crimson and you could see the embarrassment in his features, but Kurt told him he loved it loose and gel free which gave him a bit more confidence.

 **Two hours later…  
**  
The Haverbrook school for the deaf arrived on time and sat on chairs in a row, facing the crazy looking New Directions. Mr Schue said some things in basic sign-language to them, and they all looked greatly disturbed, just looking at Rachel in khaki jeans was enough to scare anyone…

 **Artie: "Yes, it's so crazy right now. Most incredibly, it's ya boy, Artie, it's ya girl, Mercedes."**

Artie rolled himself across the floor, whipping his thick, black dreads wildly.  
 **  
Mercedes: "You ready, heyy."**

 _ **Girls: "Ah oh ah oh a oh a no, no. Ah oh ah oh a oh a no, no."  
**_ **  
Mercedes: "I look and stare so deep in your eyes. I touch on you more and more every time."**

Quinn came rushing down the steps and started dancing around with Mike who began to pop and lock.  
 **  
Quinn: "When you leave I'm beggin' you not to go. Call your name two, three times in a row."**

 **Puck: "I'm hairy high and low. Don't ask me why, I don't know."**

The girls began to whip their hair around madly, only dancing a little with their respective boys dancing around them.  
 **  
** _ **Girls: "Got me lookin' so crazy right now. Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now. (Your love) got me lookin' so crazy right now. (Your touch) got me lookin' so crazy right now."**_

The girls jumped on their guys' back and whipped their hair along while the boys began to sing.  
 **  
Boys: "Just give me a head with hair. Long beautiful hair, shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen."**

 _ **Girls: "Got me hoping you'll page me right now. Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now. Lookin' so crazy your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now. Got me lookin' so crazy right now. Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now. (Your love) got me lookin' so crazy right now. (Your touch) got me lookin' so crazy right now."  
**_ **  
Boys: "Down to here. Down to there. Down to there. Down to where it stops by itself, where it stops by itself."**

 **All: "Got me hoping you'll page me right now. Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now. Lookin' so crazy your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now. Got me lookin' so crazy right now. Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now. (Your love) got me lookin' so crazy right now. (Your touch) got me lookin' so crazy right now. (My hair's going crazy right now!)"  
**  
They all ended up pressed up against one another, hair everywhere! The Haverbrook kids looked genuinely terrified and scattered, silent applause came about, which was inevitably started by their teacher Mr Rumba and Mr Schue. The Glee Club took their seats and the Haverbrook School took their places on the steps.

They had done a beautiful rendition of 'Imagine' by John Lennon, so much so, that the Glee Club had joined in with them, led by Mercedes and Blaine. As they finished, Kurt looked to Blaine with utmost admiration and love for him that he didn't know loving someone that much was even possible! Kurt was smitten, and he knew that if he could, he'd keep Blaine forever…

Haverbrook had now gone home and The New Directions had taken their wigs and costumes off, realising they looked like idiots.

"Hey guys, I'm so proud of you all. Joining in like that was amazing, and it just shows how open-minded you all are. You got through a week in wheelchairs, made some sweet cash and made some great allies. Now, it's time for our wheelchair number!" Mr Schuester cheered, leading the group to the auditorium.

Clad in yellow shirts, black jeans and black braces, the group was ready for their number…

 **Mercedes: "And we're rolling, rolling, rolling on a river."**

 **Finn: "This one's for you Artie!"**

 **Mercedes: "Left a good job in the city, (down in the city), working for the man every night and day. And I never lost one minute of sleeping, just worrying bout the way that things might have been."**

They all rolled down the newly bought ramps that they had gotten, and found it really fun.  
 **  
Tina: "Big wheel keep on turning, and the Proud Mary keep on burning."**

 **All: "And we're rolling, rolling, rolling on a river."  
** **  
** **Boys: "Rolling on a river."  
** **  
**This is where the songs gets quicker, and the harder choreography came in.  
 **  
Artie: "So I left a good job in the city, (do do doo), working for the man every night and day."**

 **Quinn: "And I never lost one minute of sleeping, just worrying bout the way things might have been."**

 **Santana: "Big wheel keep on turning, well the Proud Mary keep on burning."**

 _ **Girls: "And we're rolling, rolling, rolling on a river."**_

 **Boys: "And we're rolling, rolling, rolling on a river."**

The group began to rock in their chairs for this part, it was considered dangerous but they insisted on doing it.  
 **  
** **All: "Do do do do, do do do do."  
** **  
** _ **Girls: "Baba ba, baba ba, baba ba ba ba ba baba ba yeah!"  
**_ **  
**Girls began to stretch their arms out and do a deep sea diver move of the hands on the nose and moving the other arm downwards, while the boys drove around them.  
 **  
Artie: "If you come down to the river, (do do do) I betcha gonna find some people who live, (do do do.)"**

 _ **Kurt: "You don't have to worry if you have no money, people on the river are happy to give."**_

The boys began to do a sort of race across the stage while the girls span themselves around in circles.  
 **  
Mercedes: "Big wheel keep on turning, Proud Mary keep on burning."**

 **All: "Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river. Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river."  
** **  
** _ **Girls: "baba ba, baba ba, baba ba ba ba ba baba ba."  
**_ _ **  
**_ **All: "Yeah!"  
** **  
**They all ended up really tired by the end of the song, even Artie looked bashed as his chair halted to a stop. Mr Schue cheered them from the seats while the group cheered themselves and Artie, all surrounding him in a group hug.

It had been one of the best weeks in Glee Club.

"You know, I thought this week was a lot better than I thought it would be," Kurt admitted, snuggling up to Blaine underneath their tree in the park. They were on their weekly date, and were just cuddling and keeping themselves warm.

"Yeah? I thought all of us coming together was pretty cool. Now we all know how to see the world from a wheelchair, never thought I'd say that," Blaine chuckled softly into Kurt's hair, being the big spoon and enjoying cuddling him. He had Kurt's present in his pocket, but he was waiting for the right time.

"I quite enjoyed this week. It felt weird being out of my Cheerio's uniform, but, I've never felt more belonged to Glee Club than this week," Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"And we have Christmas break and Sectionals to look forward to now," Blaine replied, humming something under his breath. Kurt settled himself onto Blaine's chest and just basked in his body heat and the love he possessed for the boy beneath him. Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled the box he had for Kurt out.

"Baby?" he mumbled, stroking Kurt's hair softly.

"Hmm?" Kurt whispered in response, looking at his boyfriend with his beautiful glasz eyes.

"I want to give you your present now, if I'm allowed?" Blaine enquired, smirking at his smiling boyfriend.

"Of course you're allowed. But you're not getting yours 'til Christmas day, mister," Kurt chuckled, sitting in his boyfriend's lap.

"That's not fair, I have to wait a whole week?" Blaine exclaimed, gasping in fake shock.

"What can I say? I'm a traditionalist," the porcelain boy smiled, swatting Blaine on the chest playfully.

Blaine brought the box into the moonlight and Kurt gasped at the sight of the Tiffany's box. "No way Blaine, I can't accept that!" he argued.

"You will. I know the box says money, but the gift says love. Can you believe that?" Blaine defended, stroking his boyfriend's arm calmly. Kurt glared but gave in when Blaine began to waggle his eyebrows.

"Fine," he grumbled simply, taking the box gently and opening the lid.

Kurt was in love with it instantly.

The gold chain that lay in front of him was perfect, and the little 'K+B' engraved in the middle made it even more so. Kurt looked at Blaine in awe and hugged him tightly, muttering all sorts of 'thanks' and 'I love you's.' Blaine smiled and took the chain carefully out of the box and fastened it around his beloved's neck, kissing the back of his neck slowly as he did so.

"It is still way too much, but I'm so in love with it I don't even care," Kurt spoke up finally, smiling sweetly at his Blaine, his eyes full of love for the boy.

"Nothing is ever too much for my love, and I'm glad you like it so much," Blaine answered, caressing the pale boy's cheek.

"This makes my gift look super inferior now," Kurt mumbled glumly as he looked down at the golden chain that now resided on his neck.

"I doubt it baby. And I don't really care, as long as this gift is something you think I'll like and it's from you and your heart, then I don't mind. Even if it was some trash off the street, I'd still love it if you gave me it," he chuckled, kissing Kurt's lips lightly.

What went from lightly went into passionate and heated. Blaine had flipped Kurt onto his back and straddled his hips, just kissing him lovingly. Kurt wrapped his arms around the tanned boy's neck and pulled him closer, loving the feel of Blaine's mouth against his own. Blaine's tongue asked for permission to enter his boyfriend's mouth and soon everything was hot and fiery with desire.

They stayed making out under the tree for what felt like hours, when Blaine's phone alarm went off, signalling he had to take Kurt home. Kurt whined at the sudden loss of Blaine on him but gathered up the picnic stuff they had eaten earlier

This was one of the best date's they'd ever had, Kurt decided as he jumped into his boyfriend's Porsche.

All the drive to his house, Kurt would change between looking at his Christmas present, the moon outside or the beautiful man that sat before him, his face full of concentration and adorableness. Before they both knew it, they were outside Kurt's house, and Abby was sat waiting for them on the porch. At the sight of Blaine she ran down the steps and threw herself at the boy, who enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Nice to see you missed me," Kurt uttered sarcastically.

"I see you every day, I haven't seen Blaine in a while," the girl shot back, sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

Kurt just chuckled and leant against the car, watching his little sister and boyfriend interact with each other. Blaine was a natural with kids, and the way he treated Kurt's sister was quite amazing, looking out for her as if she were his own sister that he never had.

"He'll be an amazing father," Kurt thought to himself, smiling at his vision for the future. He and Blaine had been together for a while now, and they never got angry or grew tired with each other. Kurt just hoped their relationship would outlast the stresses of high school for the next couple of years, and then they can start a future together. In New York, with Kurt as a successful singer or designer, and with Blaine as a professional rugby player or performer, with the discussion of marriage and children in the air.

While day dreaming, he didn't realise Blaine was just standing there, staring lovingly at his boyfriend, annoying sister nowhere to be found.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's torso.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Kurt teased, nudging his nose against Blaine's softly.

"I like surpri-" Blaine began, before Kurt engulfed his lips with his own.

They were only kissing lightly, but it was still sweet and full of love. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For being so damn adorable," Kurt blushed in reply, ducking his forehead against his boyfriend's.

As they stood on the pavement, little figments of snow began to fall, laying gently around their feet. Blaine looked at his boyfriend in contentment, wondering how he got so lucky. Just looking at Kurt with a slight blush in his cheeks, a smile on his lips, and snowflakes in his hair confirmed it, this beautiful boy would be his, forever. "It's our first Christmas together," Kurt whispered, a stunning smile on his face.

"The first of many," Blaine answered, a high hope in his voice, and his boyfriend kissed him once more.

Their first Christmas together would be one to remember, they knew that for a fact.

 **Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while, but I've been mega busy with school and mock exams, hope this _really_ long chapter makes up for it. Got mega amounts of Klaine in here and just so you guys feel sorry for me, this chapter was 18 pages long! shows how much I care about you all ;) Happy Mother's Day peeps! Also BTW I have a drama mock tomorrow, a French trip the next day and injections on Thursday, actually may weep! Anyway love you all and Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Mattress/Sectionals**

Blaine and Kurt had the best Christmas break ever! They didn't see a lot of each other but the time they did spend together was treasured. They met up for dates before and after Christmas day, saw the other's families, swapped gifts and such. But now it was back to school with Sectionals on Friday.

Mr Schuester had sent them all a message, telling them to meet him in the choir room on Monday after school; apparently discussing musical numbers.

"Hey guys! Hope you all had a great Christmas break, but now is Sectionals!" he cheered as they all settled on the hard plastic chairs.

"I will happily take all the solos Mr Schuester!" Rachel volunteered, Kurt didn't know how she made everybody wish they weren't in her presence after a minute and a half of being in the same room with her.

"Hell to the no! I want one!" Mercedes yelled from the back row.

Soon the whole room was overtaken by pandemonium!

Mr Schuester couldn't get a word in edgeways, and just had Rachel and Mercedes shouting at each other. Kurt and Santana began to film it all, and the rugby guys just sat and played games on their phones. Finn had slumped back in his chair, not wanting to get in the way of Rachel and a solo.

"Guys! I am going to choose who get's the solo's. Now, I think we should do one solo or duet and a group number. We're definitely doing Proud Mary, but the other's are undecided, now..." everyone was zoning out from their teacher's lecture, bored out of their mind and wanting to be home in bed. It was the first day back after all, why did high school have to be so demanding?

Also this week was the school photo's for the year book, and Kurt seriously didn't want to be in the Glee Club photo, but luckily, Sue sorted that out for him.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to report that Glee Club don't get a photo in the year book. But don't worry, I am going to get us one of Sue's pages that will feature everyone's smiling face," Mr Schuester told them. He was met with a sea of groans and arguments.

"Rachel can just be in the photo to represent Glee Club, the rest of us don't need to be there," Quinn argued, and hurried out of the room, followed by her ex Cheerio's and rugby players. Kurt dragged Blaine out of the choir room rapidly, not wanting to be in the awkward conversation.

"What was that all about baby?" Blaine asked Kurt, leaning against some lockers.

"We can't be in that photo. Every year the Glee club photo gets vandalized by the jocks and cheerleaders so we are just going to let Rachel in the photo as she's the one that's oblivious to it all," Kurt explained, hands on hips.

"So what if it gets vandalized? We are in Glee Club, surely we should be proud to represent it. And maybe this year it will be different, especially after that half-time show," Blaine countered, eyeing his boyfriend disapprovingly.

"It won't. And I am proud to represent Glee Club, just not exposed to a world of Neanderthals in a picture I'm not," he argued back.

"What's so bad about it Kurt? Are you telling me you're scared of them?" Blaine teased.

"I'm not scared of anything," Kurt snapped. "I just don't want a photo of me on display to this school. I don't want to be vandalized, Blaine!" Kurt huffed, storming down the corridor and out of sight, leaving his boyfriend against the lockers.

The rest of the day was swarmed with tension. Apparently, Blaine and Kurt weren't the only couple to argue over this photo. Mike and Brittany had had an argument, and so had Matt and Santana. Blaine had thought that Kurt had gotten over not being a Cheerio, but he was evidently wrong. He believed his boyfriend to be ashamed of his position in Glee Club, and boy was he right.

To his and everyone else's surprise, Kurt and his girls had appeared at lunch in their Cheerio's uniforms once again.

"Why are you guys wearing those?" Puck queried, looking at Quinn suspiciously.

"We're back on the Cheerio's," Kurt said simply, smirking at the boys. Blaine looked a mix of anger and disappointment. So much so he walked out of the cafeteria leaving his tray of food untouched.

"Coach Sylvester!" Blaine shouted when he saw the person he was after.

"Yes Mrs Porcelain?" she questioned, looking at the boy strangely.

"How come Kurt and the girls are back on Cheerio's?" he asked.

"They came to me and asked. To be honest I need them and they need me. Something about not wanting to be in the Glee photo," she explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, young Burt Reynolds, I see a fatty out of the corner of my eye that could need a good fat shaming," and she stalked off down the corridor, praying for the poor girl she was storming towards.

Blaine was so angry at Kurt for doing this, he thought that Kurt had learned some self-respect; obviously not…

Kurt realised that Blaine had been distant since lunch and decided to confront him about it.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt greeted innocently, smiling at him.

"Hi," he mumbled in response, not making eye contact with his boyfriend, still annoyed.

"What's up with you today? You've been so distant. Have I done something wrong?" Kurt asked, worry filling his eyes.

"Yes actually," Blaine answered, not a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Well can you tell me so I can fix it?" Kurt pleaded.

"Why did you rejoin the Cheerio's? After everything Sue tried to do to you guys?" he questioned, glaring at Kurt.

"Is that what this is about? Me rejoining Cheerio's? I thought you liked me being a cheerleader?" Kurt interrogated, scoffing harshly.

"I did. But I don't like the way Sue treats you, I want to be able to protect you from that sort of thing," Blaine reasoned.

"You're trying to protect me from my cheer coach? Yes I know she's a bitch-" Kurt started when Sue passed them in hallway.

"Thank you Porcelain," she thanked, then walked off down the stretch of linoleum.

"But she gives us a uniform that makes other people respect us," he finished.

"You earn respect Kurt, a uniform doesn't just give you it," Blaine argued.

"Well maybe so, but this one does," Kurt gestured to his bodice. "Believe it or not, I like being a Cheerio, and I like the way it makes me feel. I protect myself by wearing this, as I know how people can be towards me. I thought you of all people would understand that," Kurt defended, pointing to the letterman jacket Blaine was wearing.

"This is not about me Kurt, this is about you throwing away your self-respect in favour of being Coach Sylvester's slave. She works you day in, day out, hard. Sometimes I see you hardly breathing coz she makes you absolutely knackered from practice, it takes the fun out of it. I just don't want to see you like that anymore baby," Blaine comforted, stroking Kurt's forearm.

"I know she pushes us a little harder sometimes, but that's no different from you and Coach Beiste. She works you hard as well," Kurt argued.

"I know but, that's different. Don't take this the wrong way Kurt, but you're a cheerleader, not a sports star. You can't make a career out of it, and when you leave McKinley, you're going to grow out of that uniform and think of how it held you back," Blaine's voice started growing louder.

"You think being a Cheerio is holding me back? You think I don't know I can't make a career out of it? I'm making a _high_ school career out of it, and maybe it's the unsupportive boyfriend holding me back," Kurt snapped, eyes growing dark with anger until they were no longer the beautiful glasz colour that Blaine loved so much.

"I support you through everything Kurt! I supported you when we did that first duet together, I supported you when your Dad walked in on us, I supported you when you chose to go to Sue's Regionals, I supported you when you got drunk at school, I supported you through that wheelchair bake sale shit, I supported you through all of this business with Karofsky, which I got injured and slushied from, by the way. I support you through everything you choose Kurt, but not this. This is the complete wrong decision," he growled, gesturing to Kurt's uniform.

"You once told me I can make my own decisions," Kurt whispered, a stray tear leaving his eye.

"I know I did, but I didn't think you would fuck it up that badly," Blaine mumbled back.

"How's this for my own decision? We're done!" and Kurt ran down the hallway and in the direction of the gym.

Blaine took a while to register everything that had happened and what Kurt had last said to him… "God what have I done?" he wept, tears betraying him and began to streak down his face.

Kurt was on his way to his car when he ran into Rachel. Turns out she alone had gone for the Glee photo and the photographer apparently needed some actors for a commercial, which she had agreed to. Kurt tried to be happy, but just couldn't find the strength to be. Rachel had asked if he was okay, but just walked off in the direction of his car. Surely he had just messed up the best thing in his life?

The next day, Blaine woke to the sound of his alarm. His eyes red and puffy from the lack of sleep and amount of crying he had done since that fateful afternoon yesterday. He felt like his world was over, and that he couldn't breathe. His beautiful Kurt had broken up with him over a stupid uniform and he hated himself and everything he had said to the boy yesterday. How he just wished he could turn back time and not say anything he said and just be happy for Kurt rejoining the Cheerio's.

But he couldn't.

And surely Kurt would never forgive him for it. But he just had to hope that it was just a nightmare and none of it had actually happened…

He arrived at school to a very excited Glee Club. Apparently Rachel had gotten them all cast in a commercial for a mattress store in the mall and would be shooting it that night. Blaine wasn't as excited as he could have been, but that beautiful boy with the chestnut coloured hair and glasz eyes was sat two rows in front of him, not even acknowledging him.

The whole day went sorta like that.

They shared two classes together that day, English and Chemistry and boy was it awkward. One they sit next to each other in English; Two they are lab partners.

Blaine was literally miserable for the whole day, he couldn't engage in conversation with his friends because he was too distracted, lunch was awkward because they share the same friend group, but the worst thing was… Kurt seemed to carry on as if nothing had happened.

He contemplated the thought that maybe nothing _had_ happened and that it all happened in his head, or that Kurt was as miserable as he was but was just not showing it. Although Quinn kept sending him funny looks all day, so he obviously told her and the other two girls. Blaine didn't really want to tell the guys because he was embarrassed and ashamed of how he had acted towards Kurt; and after all, Kurt was friends with them all first, maybe they would hate him if they found out. Blaine just decided it would be best if he kept quiet and just nod along and join in conversation when necessary.

In short it was the worst day ever.

After school, they all decided to meet up at the mattress store and get ready for the commercial shooting. They all met the director who was a big, ageing guy that seemed quite nice, with his brother in law who was the grumpy camera man and script writer.

And to be frank, the script was awful…

 **Finn: "Ah me."**

 **Mercedes: "What's wrong?"**

 **Puck: "We just lost our jobs, at the factory."**

 **Blaine: "We can't get a decent night's sleep."**

 **Rachel: "Well don't worry! Come on down to mattress land where we have a variety of mattresses for you to choose from to suit your body and pocket book-"**

"Excuse me, this script is wonderful but we're a Glee Club. We should perform," Rachel insisted.

"Perform the lines, how I wrote them," the grumpy camera man grumbled.

"Hang on a minute there kid. What did you have in mind?" the old guy enquired.

 **All: "Ba, ba ba, ba ba da, ba ba da da da. Ba, ba ba, ba ba ba, ba, da da da da."**

Everyone began to pop up and down from behind, under and down the sides of the mattresses. It was actually quite insane.  
 **  
** **Finn: "I get up, and nothing gets me down. You got it tough, i've seen the toughest around. And I know, baby just how you feel, you gotta roll with the punches to get to what's real."**

Finn was trying to dance on a big mattress with Puck and Matt and Mike jumping around doing flips and tricks on the three mattresses either side of Finn.  
 **  
Blaine: "Oh can't you see me standing here? i've got my back against the record machine. I aint the worst that you've seen. (aint the worst that you seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (see what I mean.)"**

Blaine was surrounded by the girls, Brittany and Santana where cartwheeling around him while he sang, and he swore he saw Kurt look over to him from the other side of the room.  
 **  
Finn: "Might as well jump! Go ahead and jump! Jump! Go ahead and jump!"**

 **Artie: "Oh can't you see me standing here? i've got my back against the record machine. I aint the worst that you've seen. (aint the worst that you seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (see what I mean.)"**

Artie held a sign up that read "Jump!" and he bopped it around in the air in time with the bass.  
 **  
Finn: "Might as well jump! Go ahead and jump! Jump! Go ahead and jump!"**

 **Mercedes: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Kurt and Mike began to do back flips in sync with each other, and Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt. He was damn amazing! Everyone ducked down again during the guitar solo Artie was playing on the side, and began to pop up and down again like at the beginning.  
 **  
** **All: Ba, ba ba, ba ba da, ba ba da da , ba ba, ba ba ba, ba, da da da da."**

 **Finn: Might as well jump! Go ahead and jump! Jump! Go ahead and jump! Ahhhhhhh!"**

Finn ran down the slim middle parting of the mattresses and managed to do the Van Halen scream, and he seemed pretty proud of himself. While he was stood in the middle of the floor, everyone had settled down on a mattress, ready for their last line...  
 **  
** **All: Jump! Come on down to mattress land!"**

The whole experience was amazing!

Everyone was laughing and giggling and watching themselves back on the tape. The script guy had taken Rachel away to record the voice over, and they were all left dripping in sweat in these crappy blue pyjamas just enjoying the feeling of joy they were all sharing. They had finally done something as a team and were quite proud of themselves, if only everybody was at ease with each other…

"Hey," Blaine greeted Kurt after filming in the little make-shift dressing room.

"Hi," Kurt replied, not looking Blaine directly in his smouldering hazel eyes.

"Can we talk?" Blaine asked, hopeful.

"We are talking aren't we?" Kurt huffed.

"Please don't be like that Kurt," Blaine pleaded, taking a seat next to the beautiful boy and placing a hand on his knee. Kurt looked down briefly at Blaine's hand then looked back into the mirror.

"Be like what Blaine? I'm being myself," Kurt snapped.

"You're not. You're being bitchy Kurt and I don't like it," Blaine admitted.

"Thought I could make my own decisions of what I wanted to be like?" Kurt sneered. Blaine took Kurt's chin in his hand and tilted his head towards him so he could look him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. For what I said and how I acted. You were right. You can make your own decisions and I should be supportive of them. Please forgive me," Blaine began to beg, his voice cracking with emotion. Kurt looked into his eyes and smiled slightly. He pulled down the collar of his pyjama shirt to reveal he was still wearing the chain that Blaine had gotten him for Christmas.

"I'm sorry too Blaine. I was being childish and immature. I forgot for a moment how lucky I was to have you and in that moment I blew it. I should never had said those things to you, or break up with you. I still love you Blaine… do you still love me?" Kurt asked, his gorgeous eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Of course I still love you. I will never stop loving you baby. Even if we're miles apart and not together, I will always love you Kurt. Don't ever doubt that for a second," Blaine smiled, a tear trekking down his face. He took the beautiful boy into his arms and squeezed him tight, determined to never let him go. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's and kissed him gently. Not needing it to get heated or lustful, but just as an apology for being a jerk and needing this stunning boy in front of him.

They pulled away and giggled at each other, resting their foreheads together.

"You sounded a bit like Whitney there, B," Kurt chuckled.

"Ah well, she's amazing, I'm amazing, what do you expect?" Blaine smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Careful there tiger, you won't be able to get out of the door your head's that big," Kurt chortled, kissing Blaine quickly again.

"But you love my big head," Blaine pouted.

"Of course I do. Now we better get out there, the group is ready to go," Kurt told him, taking his hand in his own.

"By the way Kurt, your flipping was awesome," Blaine praised, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"I know," he answered, and they both burst into fits of giggles as they approached their friends who just looked happy to see them happy again.

It was the day of Sectionals.

The New Directions would be leaving the school at 3 p.m and hopefully coming back with a Sectionals trophy. They were excused from classes all day so they could practise their set list, which they didn't know had been leaked by Coach Sue. Mercedes and Rachel had a sing off for the solo spot the previous day, and Mercedes won it fair and square, she was just the better 'Baladeer' as Rachel had put it. So their set list was 'You're Gonna Love Me', from Dreamgirls, 'Proud Mary' by Tina Turner and their theme song 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey.

They were gonna kill this thing.

The group was surprised to find Mr Schue asleep on his office floor on a mattress, and they were also surprised to find a huge stack of now-twelve mattresses in the choir room. Rachel woke Mr Schuester up while the boys dismantled the unstable looking mattress tower. Finn found the note from the old guy from the mattress store and showed it to the others. Kurt saw Mr Schue looking tired and broken-down.

"What's up Mr Schuester?" Tina asked.

"Well-" he started, then Figgins came in and asked for Mr Schue to go to his office. The look on his face said that he knew what it was about.

He left the group with Miss Pillsbury before leaving and made it clear that they would be practicing all day.

He came back about an hour later, looking even more beaten down and slumped on the piano stool.

"Mr Schue? You okay?" Finn offered, looking worriedly at his teacher.

"I am not allowed to go to Sectionals with you," he told them. He was met with an array of arguments and disgruntlements asking why. "Because I slept on that mattress. If I had left it, we could have sent it back and the issue would be resolved. But this is my punishment," he explained, running his hands through his hair.

"Is this all because of that commercial we did?" Santana enquired.

"No, you guys weren't to know. And I saw the commercial and it was excellent, I'm so proud of you guys," Mr Schue answered, smiling.

"Who's gonna take us to Sectionals then?" Mike piped in.

"I'm hoping that Miss Pillsbury will take you?" Mr Schue asked the crazy red-head.

"Sure. Okay," she said excitedly. Everyone applauded and Mr Schue went and sat in his office, watching his kids practicing their set list.

Three o clock came sooner than expected, and the kids made their way to the bus. Kurt took a seat next to Britt and waved out the window to their teacher who was waving them off and wishing them luck. He couldn't find Blaine anywhere…

"No we can't set off yet!" Kurt squealed.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I can't get a hold of Blaine, he's not picking up his phone," Kurt worried, thinking over possible and scary scenarios in his head.

"You guys get off, you'll be late. Don't worry Kurt, I'll find him," Mr Schue comforted, making Kurt was sat down before the bus took off.

Mr Schuester ventured into school, the halls were deserted as it was the end of school. "Surely Blaine couldn't have forgotten about Sectionals?" he thought. He checked every classroom and the detention hall, then ventured onto the rugby field. He saw a couple of jocks lying around on the grass and tossing a ball between them. He asked one of them if they'd seen Blaine and they had no clue.

It was like the kid just disappeared.

Mr Schue was about to venture into the gym but halted in his tracks when he sounds of discomfort coming from the locker rooms. As he walked down the tube the sounds were getting closer and louder and clearly more distressed. He swung the heavy door open and saw quite a sight before him; he saw Blaine tied to the boxing bag with a blind fold over his eyes, duct tape over his mouth, and bruises all over his face. There was also the smell of gasoline in the air, but hoped it was nothing. The teacher ran over to Blaine and pulled the cloth off his eyes. Blaine had two dark black eyes from where he'd been heavily punched and one of them was becoming deeply blood shot. Mr Schue ripped the tape off his mouth and moved onto the knot around the bag.

"Thank you Mr Schue," Blaine spluttered out.

"What the hell happened in here B?" the teacher questioned, trying desperately to undo the knot

"Karofsky," he mumbled in response. "They cornered me when I was getting my costume out of my locker. Thought it would be funny for four guys to beat the shit out of the scrawny gay kid," Blaine spat viciously.

"Kurt is worried sick about you," Mr Schue said, finding something he could find to cut the knot.

"I heard my phone going off a few times but it's in my letterman jacket. Would you be able to get it for me, please?" Blaine pleaded, squirming against the burning heat of the rope around his hands, waist and back. Mr Schue groped around in the boy's jacket and found his phone for him. "Could you call Kurt?" he asked the teacher. The curly haired man found the boy's number and put it on speaker. The dial tone rang for a couple of rings when Kurt's desperate voice echoed through the empty locker room.

"Blaine Devon Anderson! Where are you? What the hell happened?" Kurt yelled through the phone, making the other boy cringe.

"I'm sorry baby, I got cornered by Karofsky and some other guys, did I miss the bus?" Blaine asked, trying not to sound as in pain as he was.

"What?! I swear down I am going to kill that bastard! Yes you did miss the bus but don't worry about that now! Where are you?!" Kurt whimpered, making the beat up boy teary.

"I'm in the locker room, tied me to the punching bag and used me as one. Mr Schue's found me but can't get the knot undone from the rope," he explained.

"Thank God he found you. Are you badly hurt? I'm coming to get you," Kurt spoke through the phone, determination in his voice.

"Don't you dare! You are staying there, and taking my part in Don't Stop Believing, you are not coming for me. I have Mr Schuester with me and you are going to win at Sectionals, you hear me?" Blaine growled.

"Okay B, but I just want to know that you're okay," Kurt sobbed.

"I'm fine babe, promise. Just a little beaten up and bruised, but I'll be okay. And I'll be even better when I hear you singing on that stage and getting us a win. Okay?" Blaine comforted, smiling at the thought of Kurt singing his beautiful voice for the crowd to hear.

"Blaine I found something, separate your hands as much as you can," Mr Schue told him, and came out of Coach Beiste's office with a fire axe.

"Where the hell you get that from Schuester?" Blaine exclaimed, he could hear his boyfriend laughing on the other end of the phone. Mr Schue swung the axe down and snapped the rope, freeing Blaine's hands and body from the bag.

Will helped him stand up and get his jacket on when he heard Kurt exclaim from the phone.

"Baby, you okay?" Blaine asked, worried.

"They're doing our songs! Someone has sneaked our set list!"

"Sue!" Mr Schuester yelled and went running from the locker room.

"It'll be okay baby," Blaine crooned.

"No it won't! They've got our songs, Jane Addams are performing now and they've done 'You're gonna love me' and are just getting wheelchair's out, doing 'Proud Mary'. What are we gonna do Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"I've got an idea!" Blaine smiled, and limped out of the locker room and to Sue's office.

He logged on to a school computer and got some sheet music up. "What's Sue's password for the Cheerio's copier?" Blaine asked, hurriedly. He only had a certain amount of time to get the music and get to Sectionals.

"ThunderBolton69… capital T and capital B, no spaces… Don't ask," Kurt chuckled. Blaine got thirteen copies of each song, left a note for Mr Schue on his desk and went quickly to his car.

"I'm on my way..."

Turns out the Haverbrook School for the Deaf took 'Don't Stop Believing' and that was literally The New Direction's set list gone. They had thirty minutes to come up with two songs and choreography. Blaine got to the arena quickly, he would probably be getting a few speeding tickets through the post but that's beside the point. He'd let Kurt know he was coming and hung the phone up, driving the quickest he had ever driven.

He limped through the door and found Miss Pillsbury in the entrance, shouting at the teacher's from the other schools.

"Miss P!" Blaine shouted.

"Oh thank goodness, Blaine! We were so worried. Will rung me to let me know you were coming, but we don't have any songs!" she told him, slightly hysterical. Blaine waved the sheet music in her face and grinned, before being led to The New Direction's green room.

Miss Pillsbury opened the door, and Blaine appeared quickly behind her, ignoring the massive pain in his leg and chest.

"Blaine!" he heard Kurt squeak and felt the soft, protective arms wrapped around him securely, kissing his face gently. "Oh my God, look at you. Your face, oh God," Kurt whimpered, leading him to the couch where everyone surrounded them.

"I'm gonna kill those bastards," he heard Puck growl, with Mike, Matt and Finn in agreement.

"I'm okay guys, really, just a bit achy. I've got us some songs," he smiled triumphantly passing the papers to Quinn to give out.

"Mike, Matt, Santana, Britt, we're gonna need some quick choreography to go with them," Blaine instructed.

"It's gonna be choppy," Mike said.

"That's good, we're best when we're loose. Now I'm sorry Mercedes, but this was the first song I could think of, and I think it's more Rachel," Blaine apologised. "And I figured she already knew the song."

"That's okay white boy, you did good just getting yourself here, never mind with music too," the girl grinned, and patted Rachel on the back.

"Of course I know this song," Rachel smiled, and hugged Blaine from behind.

"And I thought this would be a nice group number. I've organised it so there's a part for every couple? Thought that might be good? And Mercedes gets the jaw-dropping note at the end?" Blaine wondered aloud, getting waves of agreement and quick choreography lessons.

The lights flickered, and it was time to begin…

Rachel crushed her rendition of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' and it was time, the big group number!

 **All: "You can't always get what you want. You can't always get what you want. But if you try sometime, you just might find; you get what you need!"**

The group began to sway gently then more vigorously as Finn stepped down for his part.  
 **  
Finn: "I saw her today at the reception, a glass of wine in her hand. I knew she was gonna meet her connection, at her feet was a footloose man."**

Finn was trying to dance again, and just ended up moving his feet in time with the beat and clicking his finger to the drum.  
 **  
** **All: "You can't always get what you want. You can't always get what you want. But if you try sometime, you just might find; you get what you need!"**

Quinn and Puck joined hands and span around each other gently as they sung their little part.  
 **  
Quinn: "And I went down to the demonstration, to get my fair share of abuse."**

 **Puck: "Singing we're gonna vent our frustration . If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse!"**

 _ **Girls: "Sing it to me now!"**_

Everyone joined up together in a big group for the chorus, and they could all see Miss Pillsbury holding the phone up to them, no doubt with Mr Schue on the other end of the phone.  
 _ **  
**_ **All: "You can't always get what you want. You can't always get what you want. But if you try sometime, you just might find; you get what you need!"**

Blaine picked Kurt up from the third step and spun with him gently before placing him on the floor for their part. They walked around each other playfully, eyes never leaving the others.  
 **  
** _ **Kurt: "I went down to the Chelsea drug store, to get your prescription filled. I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy, and man, did he look pretty ill."**_

 **Blaine: "We decided that we would have a soda, my favourite flavour cherry red. I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy, yeah and he said one word to me, and that was dead."**

 _ **Girls: "I said to him."**_

The group began to sway vigorously again, this time in time with the beat, hoping they were making their teacher and chaperone proud.  
 _ **  
**_ **All: "You can't always get what you want. You can't always get what you want. But if you try sometime, you just might find; you get what you need!"**

Matt took Santana by the waist and held her in the air, spinning whilst singing their part. Coz they're just that good.  
 **  
** **Santana: "I saw her today at the reception, in her glass was a bleeding man."**

 **Matt: "She was practiced at the art of deception, well I could tell by her blood stained hands."**

 **Britt/Mike: "You can't always get what you want."**

 **Puck/Quinn: "You can't always get what you want."**

 **Santana/Matt: "You can't always get what you want."**

 **Tina/Artie: "You can't always get what you want."**

 **Finn/Rachel: "No no, no no."**

 **Blaine/Kurt: "You can't always get what you want."**

They all managed to get in a triangular formation for the last part, raising arms up as they got to Mercedes' line.  
 **  
** **All: But if you try sometime, you just might find; you get what you need. Get. What. You."**

 **Mercedes: "Need!"**

The group bowed their heads and rushed off stage as the curtains went down. There was whooping and cheering and excitement. They were abuzz with happiness and joy, and the thought that they might actually win this thing.

They had twenty five minutes to chill out while the judges made their decision, Kurt whipped Blaine off to the green room and get some ice packs for his eyes and leg as he could see him limping through the performance.  
"Kurt I'm fine, really," Blaine argued, but one glare from his boyfriend shut him up and did as he was told. Kurt sat next to Blaine with his right leg up and two small ice packs on his eyes. He had a lumpy pack of frozen peas on his leg which made it weird to move.

"Stop fidgeting!" Kurt growled, swatting his boyfriend on the arm. Blaine pouted and got a laugh from Puck.

"You are so whipped dude," he chuckled.

"That's right Puckerman, I've got everyone whipped," Kurt sounded, gently checking Blaine's left eye.

"Scary Kurt," Mike chortled.

"You know it," Kurt grinned evilly. "So are you going to tell me what happened or am I gonna force it out of you?"

"I was just getting my costume out of my locker, and Karofsky and some others cornered me and started saying shit about you, they grabbed me and dragged me into the locker room. Tied me around the punching bag and kept hitting me for about five minutes when one of them got a lighter from their bag and emptied the gasoline around me. They probably would have lit it too if the bell hadn't gone to go home. Honestly I am okay," Blaine explained, rubbing Kurt's arm and kissing him lightly.

"You scared me so much Blaine. You wouldn't pick up your phone and I had so many ideas going through my head. I felt like I couldn't breathe, my chest started hurting and I was so worried about you, you prick. Never put me through that again, please?" Kurt asked, hugging Blaine close to him.

"I will try not to," Blaine smirked, nuzzling Kurt with his nose. They got a round of awws from Miss Pillsbury and the girls and cat-calls and wolf whistles from the boys.

Altogether, it had been a half decent day, now all they needed was this damn first place trophy…

The next day brought excitement to the Glee Club. They couldn't wait to tell Mr Schue about what happened at Sectionals. Kurt had driven Blaine to the hospital last night straight after Sectionals as he wanted to get Blaine sorted out. Turns out, he had a few broken ribs and a fractured leg which would explain the limping. They were told that the ribs would heal themselves and just to take it easy, but Blaine's whole leg had to be casted up and he was put in a wheelchair as he couldn't weight bare for a while.

So Kurt pushed him into school and into the choir room. Everyone was asking him if he was okay and whether they were allowed to kill Karofsky yet (that one came from Puck) but altogether he felt fine except from the pain in his leg, which would heal in about six weeks anyway.

"Good job we had the week of wheelchair's huh? I don't know how you do it Artie," Blaine puffed, getting up one of the ramps.

"Skills my friend. You'll be used to it in no time," Artie smiled, clapping the rugby player on the back.

They had decided to meet up in the choir room to show Mr Schue the trophy and hopefully get a song in they had practiced, he was going to be so happy.

"Well Mr Schue, it wasn't easy but..." Rachel started, and moved out of the way as Artie and Blaine wheeled forward with the trophy in hands. Mr Schue began to laugh and cheer along with them, hugging them all and congratulating them.

"Well done guys! I'm so proud of you! You had no set list, no competition, no chance in hell of winning; but you did. I think we owe Blaine Anderson a very special round of hugs and applause don't you?" Mr Schue cheered, hugging the boy in question tightly.

"Thank _you_ Mr Schuester! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to get out of that gym in time so thank you," Blaine smiled, his heart swimming with love for this amazing teacher, and the amazing friends he had in this room with him.

"Now Mr Schue, since you weren't there in person, we put together a little number, just for you," Kurt announced, pointing to the band.

 **All: "La la la la la laa, la la la la laa, la la la la laa la, la la la la laa."**

 **Rachel: "Guess this means you're sorry. You're standing at my door, guess this means you take back all you said before."**

Mike and Matt had managed to incorporate some of the choreography from previous numbers, so they were all square dancing at the moment, from 'Last Name.'  
 **  
Quinn: "Like how much you wanted, anyone but me, said you'd never come back, but here you are again."**

Everyone had grabbed hold of each other and swayed back and forwards into each other from the 'Push It' number.  
 **  
** **All: "Coz we belong together now yeah, forever united here, somehow yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life, would suck, without you."**

 **Santana: "Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye, maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight."**

 **Finn: "I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too."**

Everyone had sat down on the steps of the choir room and began to move their top halves around in circles in time to the music.  
 **  
Finn/Rachel: "Either way I found out, I'm nothing without you."**

The girls had gone into the standing position with one-leg-across-the-front- pretending-to-be-knelt-on-a-table-pose, making Mr Schuester laugh, everyone could see the happy tears in his eyes.  
 **  
All: "Coz we belong together now yeah, forever united here, somehow yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life, would suck, without you.**

 _ **Kurt/**_ **Blaine:** _ **"Being with you, is so dysfunctional, I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go, oh yeah."**_

 **All: "La la la la la laa, la la la la laa, la la la la laa la, la la la la laa. Coz we belong together now yeah, forever united here, somehow yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life, would suck, without you."**

The girls did that squat and hit the thigh move from the 'Push It' number which made them all lose themselves a little bit.  
 **  
All: "Coz we belong together now yeah, forever united here, somehow yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life, would suck, without you."**

 **Well guys, what did you think? I know many of you probably thought I died briefly, and I apologise for that! I've just been so busy with school and exams and it is finally easter break, yey! Happy resurrection Jesus! I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter, but hope what I've done for you makes up for it? I love you all, Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hell-O, Goodbye**

Everyone in the New Directions were still buzzing from their win at Sectionals, Blaine was recovering nicely and everyone was slowly coming to terms with the fact that they weren't technically 'losers' anymore. They still got their usual teasing from some of the jocks, but so far, no dumpster tosses or slushy facials this week. Blaine was still the centre of attention as he was still in his wheelchair, but Kurt was helping him through it every step of the way, even some of the rugby guys offered to help him out when he wasn't in anyone out of Glee's classes. Most of the school really liked Blaine, and saw him as a leader at the school so most actually shunned Karofsky and Azimio for what they had done to him. Coach Beiste suspended them from the rugby team and Figgins had given them a two week suspension. For now everything seemed to be just where they needed it to be…

The second week after Sectionals, Mr Schuester began to give out assignments again. He sauntered into the choir room with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Hey everyone! Now I know we are still on our Sectionals victory high, but it's time to knuckle down once more. Now what do you all say when you answer the phone?" he asked them all, a weird question.

"What up?" Mercedes said.

"Who dis be?" Artie chimed in.

"No she's dead this is her son," Kurt answered solemnly. Blaine rubbed his arm gently, Mr Schue paused for a moment, just realising what Kurt had said.

"Right okay then. Now this week I would like you to find a song that has the words 'hello' or 'hi' in the lyrics or the title. We need to find our new hello," he told them, dismissing them. As everyone left the classroom, everybody just realised that Rachel hadn't said anything throughout the whole meeting.

"Do you think she's sick?" Quinn asked Kurt as they wheeled Blaine to his locker.

"Maybe an alien?" Blaine added as he reached for his books.

"Possibly..." Kurt trailed off. He saw Finn walk past them without saying hi, and saw Rachel looking sad at her locker, near to tears. "They've broken up," Kurt gasped, realising the solemn behaviour that Rachel held, he was exactly the same through his and Blaine's first argument.

"Does this mean she's gonna be quiet all day everyday coz I could get used to that," Quinn laughed and Kurt giggled along with her.

"You guys are rotten," Blaine smirked, punching Kurt in the arm lightly.

"Well have you seen what she does to us on a daily basis?" Kurt questioned, hands up in defence.

"Fair enough," Blaine agreed, smiling at his beloved. The bell then went for third lesson, and Kurt said his goodbyes to Blaine as he and Quinn shared their next lesson, History and Kurt had French.

Kurt enjoyed French because he usually shared this period with Azimio and could insult him in French in ways he wouldn't even dare to in English. But now it was quiet and peaceful and he liked it that way. No Azimio or Karofsky for two weeks, what bliss!

After French it was lunch, and as the Glee Club went to sit down at their usual table, everyone noticed that Finn was there, but Rachel wasn't.

"Where's Rachel, Finn?" Tina asked timidly, not wanting to anger him anymore than he probably was.

"Who cares? Probably practicing Tony acceptance speeches in the mirror or something self-centred like that," he grumbled in response. Santana snorted along with Puck and Kurt tried not to laugh.

"Have you broken up then?" Quinn asked, looking genuinely concerned for the big oaf.

"Not really. I suppose we are but it isn't official yet. She keeps telling me that she's going to change and shit, but I know she wont. It'll just be fun to see her heartbroken when I break up with her eventually," Finn replied, not even looking up from his food.

"Harsh man, and that's coming from me," Puck put in, looking at his best friend in disbelief. Finn just shrugged and poked at the burger that sat in front of him, not even looking interested in eating it like he usually would. Nobody knew what to say really, they'd never seen Finn like this before and certainly didn't want to upset him even more.

"Finn why don't you go home?" Brittany asked, kindly smiling at the hurting boy.

"I'm fine," Finn huffed.

"No you're not, you're sad and I don't like sad people," Brittany insisted.

"Britt's right Frankenteen, you obviously can't focus at school, so just go home, it will be easier for all of us," Santana added, backing the blond up. Finn just nodded reluctantly and let himself stand up slowly and slump out of the cafeteria.

"That was awkward," Mike sighed, leaning his head on Brittany's shoulder.

"You're not kidding," Artie agreed, shaking his head. The whole of the New Direction's just sat in silence, pondering over what to do.

The next day was even more awkward than the first, because they found out where Rachel went at lunch; to the public library and sang with Jesse St James… The lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, their main competition at Regionals.

"Rachel, we got sent a very interesting video yesterday of you singing with our main competition," Mercedes told her, showing Rachel the footage of her singing Lionel Richie's 'Hello' with Jesse St Sucks.

"Look he's nice and friendly, and seems genuinely interested in me. I don't see what the big deal is," Rachel argued.

"I've heard stories about this guy," Quinn announced. "Apparently he prays on sad little girls with low self esteem to build up their confidence, only to drop them back down again."

"No wonder he targeted you then," Santana chuckled, shaking her head with a smirk on her face. Rachel audibly gasped and her face went bright red.

"Just leave me alone Santana. All you do is feed on other people's self confidence because you don't have any of your own," the loud girl retaliated. At that moment, Santana jumped up and aimed for Rachel, arms out ready to strangle her.

"Está solicitando que le enanito! Voy a poner fin a su vida poco triste y luego usar su piel como pijamas!" Santana shouted, struggling in Matt's arms who was desperately trying to hold her back. Rachel just stood there and screamed her head off, genuinely looking terrified. Eventually Rachel fled the room actually scared of what Santana would do to her if she got free. "Yeah, that's how we do it in Lima Heights!" she yelled at her fleeing body.

"What are we going to do about that then?" Kurt asked, looking slightly worried, hoping Santana had calmed down.

"About what?" Quinn queried.

"This possible new relationship. Cos I don't know about you but I don't really want that snake around here. I don't even really care about Glee club but I know I don't want Rachel giving up all our secrets and set lists to him," Kurt huffed.

"Who cares? I hope he breaks her heart into a million pieces," Finn grumbled.

"Okay, enough of this depressing crap! What the hell happened between you two?" Puck demanded. Finn looked clueless. "You can't tell me that this is only because she's a selfish bitch."

"She cheated on me!" Finn shouted. Puck suddenly went pale. "She told me that she slept with some guy while I went camping last weekend. She won't tell me who, but once I find out, he's a dead man," he raged, storming away from the group.

"Geez. I've never seen Finn like this. I wonder who she cheated on him with," Blaine wondered aloud. Everyone just looked blank, not noticing Puck's paling face…

Kurt dropped Blaine at home that night, to find Blaine's parents shouting in the living room. Wheeling him inside, he felt Blaine visibly tense up underneath his hand on his shoulder, which told him to stop. They must have stood in the hall for about ten minutes, when Mrs Anderson made an appearance, eyes red and face blotchy.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked them both.

"Enough, Mum," Blaine sighed sadly, grabbing his crutches which were leaning on the wall.

"Your father wishes to speak to you… Alone," she told them sternly, helping Blaine into the living room. Blaine looked over his shoulder sadly, mouthing 'I'll call you,' to his beloved. Kurt nodded and left the Anderson mansion in silence.

The next day, Kurt woke up to a text from Blaine telling him he wouldn't be going to school that day:

" _ **Hey baby, just to let you know, I'm not coming to school today. My dad is still angry and my mum just doesn't know what to do. We are hopefully going to talk things through today, but don't worry about me. You just focus on having a good day, and I will talk to you after school. I love you beautiful, B xoxo"**_

Kurt sighed and just replied with an 'okay xoxo' in return, feeling sad that his boyfriend was being shouted at about something that wasn't his fault.  
Kurt was miserable all day from that moment. He was constantly worrying about whether Blaine was okay, as he knew Mr Anderson had a temper. And he knew that Blaine said not to worry about him but he couldn't help it. His friends tried to cheer him up but nothing really worked. Even with Santana planning on killing Rachel for that offhand comment yesterday didn't cheer him up in the slightest.

In Glee, he was sat on the back row next to Quinn, both of them lonely because neither of their boyfriends had come to school that day. Nobody knew where Puck went after Finn's confession yesterday, but no one seemed suspicious. Puck was just a naturally shady guy anyway.

"Have you heard from Blaine?" Quinn asked him.

"Nope. He said he would speak to me after school but I guess he is still arguing with his parents. The worst thing is, is I don't know what it's about and there is nothing I can do. I just feel so helpless," Kurt sighed, pushing his face into his hands, heavily.

"I'm sure he will be fine, he's Blaine Anderson," she smiled, encouraging Kurt to smile too. Kurt just nodded and offered his blond bestie a small smile before undergoing Mr Schue's lecture on 'Hello'.

Kurt received a text as soon as Glee finished, telling him to go to his house as soon as he could. Seeing that the text was from his boyfriend indicated that Blaine was there, which means he is safe and Kurt can be happy again.

Pulling up in the small driveway, Kurt noticed Blaine's car parked a little further up the street. Opening the front door, Kurt was hit with a scent of cooking food and lavender candles; his favourite. Walking through the living room, he found the kitchen lit up like a Christmas tree. Lights and lamps all turned on, and at least a dozen candles lit on the dining table.

"What's all this?" Kurt asked, seeing his boyfriend and father at the stove with his little sister perched on the counter.

"Hey beautiful. Have a good day?" Blaine queried, wheeling up to his boyfriend and pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

"Not too bad I guess. Missed you today," he pouted, slumping onto his boyfriend's knee.

"And I missed you too, believe me I would have much rather been at school today," Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around his love's waist.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kurt questioned, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"Later. Let's just enjoy tonight," Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded along, and left his boyfriend's lap to hug his dad and little sister.

"How was school kiddo?" Burt asked as he dished up the meal he and his future son-in-law had put together.

"Boring. Not even one slice of gossip today, so uneventful," Kurt huffed, helping to park his boyfriend under the table.

"Heard anymore about Finn yet?" his dad asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Blaine was telling me that his girlfriend cheated on him?"

"Haven't heard anything, but I'm sure it will get out soon enough. Puck wasn't at school today, so maybe he is with him? Who knows what he gets up to in his spare time," Kurt dismissed, taking his own seat.

"I don't understand boys," Abby announced, sitting down next to her brothers' boyfriend.

"And you won't be understanding boys for a very long time. On your thirtieth birthday my present to you will be you being able to talk to a man that isn't me, Kurt or Blaine," Burt told her sternly, but with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about that Daddy, the only man I'm going to be speaking to is God. I've decided to become a nun," she informed the men at the table. Blaine and Kurt burst out laughing, even Burt let a wide smile take over his face. "What? At least you won't have to worry about me getting drunk at all hours of the morning and night, you complain that I don't do anything around the house. But at least I am _in_ the house, not smoking or doing drugs or anything like that," Abby shrugged, pleased that her argument was put across well.

"She has a point there, Burt," Blaine pointed out, smirking.

"Shut it Anderson, aren't you supposed to be 'ill'?" Burt argued, smiling at his hopefully future son-in-law.

"He's in a wheelchair Dad, not vocally paralysed," Kurt chuckled, looking adorably at his boyfriend.

Later that evening, with Abby in bed, and Burt in the shower, Kurt and Blaine finally had some time to themselves.

"What did your father say?" Kurt asked, lifting Blaine out of his wheelchair and onto the couch so he can cuddle with him.

"Say? More like 'shout the house down', but who cares about tiny details like that?" Blaine answered sarcastically. Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Not much really, just saying that it was my fault that I got beat up for being gay and that I brought it on myself. Stuff that a homophobic forty year old would say to his homosexual teenage son," Blaine brushed off, not really answering Kurt's question in full.

"Well is he going to do anything about it? Shout at Figgins or even going to the police?" Kurt questioned to the boy in his arms.

"What would the police do for a high school, homophobic hate-crime in Lima, Ohio?" Blaine snapped.

"They nearly committed murder Blaine! If they had actually lit that gasoline then you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now!" Kurt huffed, with a half sad, half angry sigh.

"I have to leave McKinley!" Blaine blurted out. Blaine heard Kurt take in a sharp intake of breath.

"What?" Kurt whispered, almost whimpering.

"Dad said I had to leave McKinley because of all this bullying. And he doesn't want word going out to his high and mighty community that his gay son got beaten up at a public school. He's sending me to Dalton Academy, the all boys school in Westerville. It has a very prestigious reputation and a ninety-five per cent rate of getting their students into Ivy League schools, like Harvard or Yale-" Blaine explained, before being cut off by his boyfriend.

"But you don't want to go to Harvard or Yale, we both agreed on going to school in New York, whether it be NYU or Columbia, or NYADA. We talked about this Blaine," Kurt exclaimed, tears welling up in his beautiful eyes.

"Well I can't go against my own father. It wouldn't be right. He may be awful and malicious and cruel but he's still my family. My blood, Kurt," Blaine argued.

"And I'm not? I know I may not be related to you in any way, shape or form, but I love you Blaine Anderson, damn it! The one thing we should have learnt in Glee club is that family is measured by love, not blood. You're just think about yourself here, Blaine. It's selfish," Kurt growled, pulling himself away from Blaine. Blaine could not believe his ears.

"Selfish?! You think I took that beating before Sectionals because I was selfish?! No! I did that so that they would beat me up instead of you! To be honest Kurt, you are the one being selfish now, look at me! I'm in a fucking wheelchair because of those guys, for protecting _you_! And you know I'm not safe there anymore! My dad actually doesn't want this happening to me again so he is sending me to a school that has a zero-tolerance, no harassment policy. You should be happy that I'm going to a school that has a caring student environment; and teachers that actually give a shit about the kids that go there. You are the one that should be egging me to get out of that hell hole, not him!" Blaine yelled, throwing himself into his wheelchair, and glaring at Kurt. Kurt was glaring too, but looked more upset than anything else.

He knew that Blaine was right, but Kurt Hummel was a stubborn being, the only way to convince Kurt that he is wrong; is to prove him wrong.

The following morning at school was extremely awkward. Kurt hadn't picked up Blaine on the way to school, so Blaine had to get a ride off Mike. Mike pushed Blaine into school and led him to his locker. The same thing Kurt had done for the past five weeks. Kurt didn't even look at Blaine as he was wheeled past him, in fact, he just slammed his locker and stormed off. That was what hurt Blaine more, the fact that Kurt wouldn't even admit that he was wrong in some respect.

"What is going on between you two?" Santana hissed to Kurt in Glee Club after lunch.

"Arguing," Kurt sent back, simply.

"About what?" Quinn asked.

"Stuff," he replied, not wanting to really involve anyone else in his drama.

"I argued with stuff once. It's hard coz it never answers back," Brittany added, only getting a smirk off Quinn and a loving smile off Santana. Simply putting it, Kurt just wasn't in the mood to talk about his boyfriend; which was a complete first!

"Okay guys, who would like to kick off the assignment?" Mr Schue queried at his students. To his surprise, quite a lot of them seemed moody today, and he really wanted them to cheer up.

"I will!" Rachel volunteered quickly, getting up to the floor and whispering something to the band. She glared quickly at the newly-returned Finn and yelled, "hit it!"

 **Rachel: "I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face and it never feels outta place! And you're still probably working at nine to five pace, I wonder how bad that tastes. When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell, when you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!"**

She motioned to the other girls, and Kurt to join her too. All of them have experienced boy trouble before and therefore, should be allowed to have a rant through song.

 _ **Kurt: "Now where's your picket fence love? And where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far? You never seemed so tense love, I never seen you fall so hard, and do you know where you are?"**_

Kurt finished near the piano after his verse and was looking at Blaine, but all he saw was hazel eyes glaring at him angrily.

 **Kurt and Rachel: "And truth be told I miss you. And truth be told I'm lying!"**

Most of the boys got up to help them with the chorus, Mike dancing away, Artie rolling up to help on guitar and the other boys just joining in for the song. Leaving Finn and Blaine to glare at their partners and friends, practically mocking them.

 **All (except Finn and Blaine): "When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. If you find a man that's worth a damn, and treats you well. (Treats you well!) Then he's fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell."**

 **Rachel: "Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself. Where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on."**

Kurt and Rachel: "And truth be told I miss you. And truth be told I'm lying!"

 **All (except Finn and Blaine): "When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. If you find a man that's worth a damn, and treats you well. (Treats you well!) Then he's fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell. When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. If you find a man that's worth a damn, and treats you well. (Treats you well!) Then he's fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell."**

"Hey guys. I don't wanna be a buzz kill, but the assignment was 'hello'," Mr Schue pointed out.

"Well I was only really focusing on the first syllable," Rachel snapped, going back and slumping onto her chair. The rest of The New Directions huffed at their teacher for spoiling the fun and went to join Rachel.

After their performance, Finn surprisingly got up and sang, 'Hello, I love you' by The Doors, pretty much just to Rachel. However after his song, Rachel stormed out of the choir room, signalling the end of rehearsal. Kurt instinctively got up and walked to Blaine, but when he reached him and was stood directly in front of him, Kurt realised what he was doing, looked Blaine in the eye and walked out. Mike saw his buddy sigh sadly, and began to hatch up a plan…

The next day was the same as the day before. Awkward and tense. Apparently during the course of the night, Quinn and Puck had broken up over something and now that was three couples quarrelling in the Glee Club. And during the night, Mike had hatched a plan to get Kurt and Blaine happy again.

"Hey Blaine. Can I talk to you?" the quiet boy asked, as he approached his friend at his locker.

"Sure Mike. What's up?" Blaine replied, smiling up at the tall, Asian boy in front of him.

"I have a plan if you're up for it?..."

The plan was hatched and ready, Blaine had agreed from the start. Anything to get Kurt happy with him again before he left for Dalton. So far, Mike and Kurt were the only ones who knew about Dalton, and really, he didn't want many people knowing. Blaine's father had told him last night that they are just waiting for the paperwork from McKinley then he has to leave. But Blaine hoped that since it's McKinley that it would take a year for the paperwork to come through. However in reality, Blaine knew that he only had a couple of days left to make sure Kurt was still in love with him and that he can say goodbye to his friends before Karofsky and Azimio returned from their extremely light punishment.

Mike wheeled Blaine into Glee Club to see the previous days' arrangement of seating. Kurt and Rachel were the farthest they could get from their significant other's or ex, in Rachel's case. Quinn was sat with Kurt, well away from Puck who was sat on the front row for once. Blaine went over the plan one last time in his head, before settling down until Mr Schue came in. There was only Mike, himself, Matt and Artie in on their plan. They thought it better if limited people knew about the plan so no one would spill to Kurt about it, but Matt and Artie only thought it was to get Kurt back with him again, not that he was technically saying farewell to them all.

"Okay then guys. Who wants to start off today?" Mr Schuester asked, cheerfully.

"I would Mr Schue," Blaine announced, wheeling his way to the centre of the floor. "As most of you all know, I have upset an extremely special person in my life this week, and I'm hoping this might get me back in his good books again," Blaine smiled, eyeing Kurt's huff and eye roll. "However, Mr Schue, if you don't mind. This song is more of a goodbye…"

 **Blaine: "I walked across, an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete. Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on, so tell me when, you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know."**

Blaine could see Kurt's eyes welling up with tears, Quinn and Brittany too. Santana was actually smiling! But the other members just looked really confused. Why was Blaine saying goodbye?

 **Matt: "Some-"**

 **Artie: "-Where"**

 **Blaine: "Only we know. And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know. Somewhere only we know. Somewhere only we know..."**

Kurt ran up to him, knelt down in front of him and hugged him tight.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you," he whispered. Blaine kissed him for all he was worth, much to the amusement and cheering of his fellow Glee members.

"That was lovely Blaine. But may I ask why you were saying goodbye?" Mr Schue queried, looking teary-eyed himself. Kurt placed himself gently on Blaine's lap and nodded at him to tell them.

"Okay. Erm, well you see guys… My parents are making me move to Dalton Academy in Westerville. My dad is extremely adamant on it so I will be starting there, next week," Blaine explained.

"But why?" Puck asked.

"Because of my getting beat up before Sectionals. My father believes that Dalton is the best place for me. It has a zero-tolerance no harassment policy. He just doesn't want another repeat of what happened; and the only way to guarantee that is by attending Dalton. I just want you all to know that this isn't my choice. I wanna stay here so much, I just can't anymore," he sighed, laying his sullen head on Kurt's strong shoulder.

"Does this mean you could compete against us at Regionals?" Rachel asked, thinking about herself as always.

"Seriously?" Finn questioned in disbelief. "Our friend is transferring and all you care about is whether we are going to compete against him? You're unbelievable!" he exclaimed.

"Hey guys. No fighting please," Mr Schue told them, looking angrily at Rachel for once. "When are you leaving Blaine?"

"Tomorrow is my last day, the paperwork from Figgins should be arriving today," he told his teacher. Mr Schue was hatching a plan…  
Friday was in Blaine's opinion, an awful day. Today would be his last day at McKinley. He was leaving his friends, and his beautiful boyfriend. Last night he and Kurt had, had a chat about Blaine leaving, and both realised that they would still be able to see each other after school and on weekends. It was just so hard.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked him, wheeling him into their last English class together.

"Yeah, just sad you know. I don't mean to be a sap, but we met properly in this class. It's just going to be so strange not seeing your beautiful face everyday," Blaine told him, with a small smile. Today was going to be harder than he thought…

Turns out, it was harder than he thought. He didn't realise how many people he had to say goodbye to. Blaine said goodbye to Coach Beiste, who in return gave him a bone-crushing hug and a teary farewell. When he rolled into the boys' locker room for the last time, he found that the guys had thrown him a farewell party that took up most of the afternoon. Now was the hardest part… Glee Club.

Kurt pushed him into the choir room, and saw all of his friends just sat on their seats, not talking or anything. Just staring at him and smiling, some with tears and some without.

"Okay then Blaine. We have organised a special number just for you. So just sit tight and watch this," Mr Schue winked. Artie rolled up and clicked a button on a camera, to see a slide show of photos with him, and Kurt and Puck and Mike. There were some with Tina, and Matt, and Santana. Some really funny ones with Finn and Quinn and Brittany. Even a single selfie with Artie that made him smile. Then some music started up…

 _ **Kurt: "There are places I remember. All my life, though some have changed. Some forever not for better, some have gone, and some remain. All these places had their moments, with lovers and friends, I still can recall. Some are dead and some are living. In my life I've loved them all."**_

Blaine was smiling lovingly at his beautiful boyfriend singing to him, the look on Kurt's face just made all of this worth while. Yes he may be leaving this school, but he will never leave his boyfriend… Never.

 **Boys: "But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you. And these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new."**

Blaine looked on at his friends with a sad smile on his face. These guys had been through so much with him and have been with him every step of the way, he would never forget what they had all managed to achieve together.

 _ **Girls: "Though I know I'll never lose affection for people and things, that went before. I know I'll often stop and think about them, in my life, I love you more."**_

 **All: "Though I know I'll never lose affection, for people and things that went before. I know I'll often stop and think about them. In my life, I love you more."**

All of these people in this room had made him a better person, and he would be forever grateful to them. And even after all of this was over, he knew that these people stood in front of him would stay with him forever. He just knew it.

 **Kurt: "In my life, I love you more..."**

"Thank you so much for that guys. I-" Blaine started, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Dude, if you start crying, I will kick your ass," Puck laughed. Everyone started laughing with him, and surrounded the hazel-eyed boy. "Group hug!" Puck shouted. Blaine felt bodies all around him, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Here he felt home, safe and loved. He knew that Dalton would be a different dynamic and a whole new chapter in his life; but for now, he was just happy to be in this god-forsaken choir room being hugged by his friends.

As everyone started to leave gradually, Blaine realised something. If it hadn't had been for that stupid Glee Club, he wouldn't have all those friends he had in that moment. And for someone who didn't want to be in that club in the first place, he was so glad he had been a part of that special something that only a few people felt. Kurt was right, family _is_ measured by love and not blood. And this Glee Club was his family. He knew he would never say good-bye to them fully. For now he was just looking forward to their next hello...

 **(Extremely bad translation off Google Translate: "He is using you, you idiot! And if you ever say anything like that to me again, I will wear your skin for pyjamas!")**

 **Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a huge while, but just haven't found time to update and have had trouble with inspiration for this story now. Hopefully will soon have some more chapters up and a couple of new fics that I've been working on.. Please don't kill me and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to review, favourite and follow 'Klaine My Way' and myself ChloeTheWarblercrisscolfer. Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
